Untitled: Red X
by RunningQueenx5
Summary: She has survived a plane crash.. but can she survive the Team? Which side will she choose? The Shadows? Or The Light? OcxRobin
1. The plane crash

**OK so I decided that I wanted to try and take a shot at this... I might update I might not, it all depends if you review.**

**I have never done a Young Justice fic so if its bad... well suck it up!**

**OK so I own nothing at all related to or about Young Justice cause if I did then I would tie up Nightwing and lock him in my closet... hehehehehe!**

**Now on with the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

I glanced down at my desk, letting my bangs cover my face so they blocked my view of Bethany's sneering face.

I could hear giggling, probably, no definitely about me. I was all the other crietens could talk about for some reason. But I knew the reason, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I was off, abnormal in their quota of well, normal.

And it didn't help that my hair was a strange silver color, or that my eyes seemed to glow in the dark whenever the teacher turned out the lights.

I grabbed my pencil and looked up through the cracks in my wall of hair. I could see Bethany scribbling something down on a piece of paper, what I wasn't sure.

I saw her slip it back through the rows, growing closer to me every second.

Fortunately Mr. Steinmetz picked it up right before it got over to me.

I say this cause Mr. S. would never in a thousand years read a note, he simply picked it up, ripped it up, then threw it away.

But I guess he decided to be a little out of his small box cause he actually read it! Then to make matters worse he cleared his throat to read it out loud.

Great, I thought, my life is ruined! I knew what those girls put in the notes and if it was anything like the last ones I was gonna need earplugs to drone out the laughter that would follow.

"Excuse me class but if you are going to write notes in class then I expect you to be ready for me to read it!" He looked over and glared at Bethany who smiled innocently in return.

He cleared his throat and began to read,"Oh my gosh did you see **The Freak **today? She looks even creepier than normal!"

The entire class burst into laughter. Mr. S. glared at them, "This is not funny class! Your peers are being rude and this is how you accept it!"

I knew that he was trying to help but, well he wasn't really...

After a few more minutes of 'lets laugh at the freak' time Mr. S. was finally able to get them to calm down, but I could still hear small giggles flying across the room whenever someone would glance at me or Bethany.

I picked up my pencil again but this time I just drew a couple of swooshes on the piece of paper. That was when my mind went blank. My hand moved of its own accord, my actions no longer controlled by myself.

I gazed at the board dully, my eyes not really seeing it.

When my brain came back into focus I glanced down at my paper to see what I had drawn.

It was a forest, or at least there was one in the background. But ahead of it was cabins. About eight or so, all scattered in a random pattern. They all looked worn down and faded. Like they hadn't seen people in 100 years!

In the corner was a splotch and upon further inspection I saw that the outline was just about the right size to be a body!

I stifled my gasp and glanced around to see if anyone had heard.

No one was giving me any serious looks so I assumed I was OK for the moment. The bell rang suddenly, making me jump in my seat. I gave my drawing one last glance before shoving it in my bag with the others.

No, this wasn't the first time. In fact this seemed to be happening more and more often.

Like a few years ago I drew this picture of a lady running away from this big bald dude by a creek. A month later the same lady I had drawn was found dead by a creek. The murderer was James Poplin,a big bald dude with a goatee.

The same man from my drawing.

I had told no one, it wasn't like anyone would believe me anyways, I had been only ten at the time.

But now, at fifteen, I had a feeling that my drawings might be seen as a little more valid. But I wasn't willing to let my theory be tested.

I grabbed my bag, books, and binders and hurried out of the classroom.

I was barely out the door when a hand came out of no where and smacked my books to the ground.

I looked up at the owner of the hand to see Brandt Hooper standing there smirking at me, Bethany at his side.

" Hey watch it loser! Pretty people trying to walk here!" Bethany snapped. She pushed me down and strode away.

I looked up at her, how could someone so innocent looking be so evil?

I quickly gathered my books and things and hurried towards my next class, Forensic Science.

I walked in just barely before the bell rang and sat in my seat.

Valeria, my partner, scoffed at me then returned to flipping through her magazine.

"OK class turn to page 123 in your textbook, we will be studying blood typing!"

Valeria wrinkled her nose, waving her nail-filer in the air she whimpered.

"Yes Ms. ?" Mrs. Arlene asked.

Mrs. Arlene was an older lady with fly-away hair sticking up in every direction. She had huge tortoise shell glasses and big buck teeth. But behind this strange appearance she was the nicest teacher in the whole school.

But this nice personality was wasted on the barracudas of the school, they called her Old Bat, and Mrs. Witch.

Valeria pouted at her, "Do we have to do this? I just got my nails done!" she turned her perfect nails over and over in the light, trying to find a flaw that wasn't there.

Mrs. A sighed, "Unless you want to fail I would recommend it.."

I saw the airhead weighing the options. "Cant I just get Weirdo over here to do two samples?"

Mrs. A shook her head at her, "No you cant and she has a name!"

"Yea Freak!" I heard a random voice shout from the back of the class.

The entire class burst into laughter.

I could feel my face turning red which was not helping at all.

That's when I felt it, a tug in my gut. An angry thought erupted from the pits of my brain to my mouth and before I even knew what was happening I swept everything off the desk in front of me spilling it all over Valeria's magazine.

My eyes went wide after I realized what I had just done. I bolted up and ran out of the class as fast as I could.

I was still holding all of my school supplies in my hands when I burst out of the school and into the broad daylight of the afternoon.

I blinked and stood there for a moment before continuing to run away, as far and fast as I could.

It took me thirty minutes to reach my foster home and about ten more after that to pack up everything and put it away into a large duffel bag.

And just when I thought that I was home free my father came home.

Just by the way he was staggering around I knew he was drunk. He gave me a drunken grin, "What are you doin' home so early _hon"_

I grimaced I didn't want to have to confront anyone and here was the one person I defiantly could have left without seeing.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked and lurched towards me. I barely had enough time to step back before he grabbed me and threw me up against a wall.

I let go of my bag and tried to dash to my left but his hand reached out and grabbed me by my neck. I started to choke as he lifted me off the ground and started squeezing.

My vision started to blur and black dots danced before my eyes. But just before I knew I was going to pass out he threw me again, this time into a table, smashing it in half. He let out a dark chuckle and started towards me again.

I slowly got up to my feet and my head started to spin out of control. I grabbed onto a chair and tried to put up my hand for defense but he simply grabbed my wrist and broke it. I cried out in fear but that did nothing to stop him.

He backhanded me across the room and stalked towards me like a predator to his prey. He grabbed my face in his hand and laughed darkly, "This is gunna be fun..."

I refused to give in or show any sign of weakness cause if I did I knew that he would just hurt me even more.

He punched his fist into my gut and I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed.

Smiling he quickly started to beat me, pounding his fists on my body. He threw me down again and I tried to get into the fetal position so he couldn't get me but he just started kicking me all over.

It was only once he kicked me in the head that I got angry. I could feel rage bubbling up in my stomach and I uncurled myself from my position on the floor and stood up.

He gave me this look of surprise but snarled, "You should just give in, its easier that way!" then he swung.

I ducked under his fist and punched him in the divet right under his nose. He staggered back and fell to the ground blinking slowly.

I turned and grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could out onto the street. Checking my watch I saw that I had been in there for over an hour and a half.

I raced over to his car and pulled open the dashboard and hot wired it.

In a matter of minutes I was hurtling down the road and away from my "home".

When I finally reached the airport I realized that I didn't have enough money to rent a car, let alone a coach seat on a plane to anywhere else.

But my hopes were lifted when I saw him. He looked about 50 years of age, he had snowy white hair that still covered his head and thick glasses. He had on a trench coat and sticking out from one of the pockets was a wallet.

And I knew that combined with the money I had and his own, I might just be able to buy a ticket!

I walked over a random map in hand trying to look frazzled and solely occupied with my map. When I finally reached him I bumped into him like I hadn't been watching where I was going. I slipped my hand into his pocket and without ever breaking my stride I walked away with his wallet in my own pocket.

I knew that he wouldn't notice it was mission until later and by then I was planning to be in at least Alaska or Cuba.

When I finally was able to buy a ticket I quickly went and sat down at the terminal entrance, glancing around every so often to see if the police were coming after me.

When we were finally able to board I practically ran to my seat in the back of the plane.

A flight attendant must have seen that there was no one with me cause she came up to me and gave me a suspicious look like, your to young to be alone, look.

And it really annoyed me, like a lot.

When she came up to me I gave her an innocent smile and widened my eyes and tried to look completely innocent, like I hadn't just stolen a man's wallet and run away from home.

She did "the elevator eyes" and frowned. "You look a little young to be by yourself _hun" _that one wordsent a shiver of fear down my spine, she even had the same southern drawl as he did.

I smiled a little wider, "My parents are at the other airport waiting for me miss..." I trailed off and looked at her name tag, "Charlotte" she frowned then turned and walked away.

I smirked, weren't flight attendants supposed to be happy, where did this Witch come from "Bad Apples Academy, turning out rotten workers since 1856!"

I grabbed one of those Sky Mall magazines and started to flip through it as I waited for the plane to take off.

It took about twenty minutes but we finally made our way onto the runway.

When we were up in the air I relaxed, nobody could get me off now. I sat there and watched the movie they had on for us until it turned off, saying that I needed to pay if I wanted to watch anymore.

I gritted my teeth together, battling with myself, trying to decide if I wanted to use the mans credit card or not. I knew that if I did then anyone monitoring it could track me, and the man could have canceled the service.

But I decided that the risk just wasn't worth it. The flight may have been seven hours long but I wasn't willing to be found out just yet.

I settled into my seat and got ready for the long ride ahead.

For the most part I slept, only waking when I needed to go to the bathroom or eat, but even then I only ate the small bag of peanuts.

There was no one beside me so I didn't have to share my tiny, cramped space. But once a boy of about ten walked over and sat in the seat next to me. He had smiled at me then had asked if I wanted to play Go Fish.

I had decided that this couldn't kill me and had accepted. Oh what a mistake that was.

The boy had just won the fifth game we had been playing when a strange cackling came on over the loud speakers of the plane.

The screen of the mini TV on the back rest in front of me went black, then static came on. The little boy, who's name I now knew to be Matthew, turned to me smiling sadistically.

I started to gasp as he cocked his head to the side, "Go Fish..."

That was when the lights went out. About everyone on the plane burst into screams as our plane did a nose dive straight towards the ocean below us.

I could hear women and men yelling out prayers to various Gods and I grabbed my purse and dug through it for the cross I knew was there. I held onto it with a death grip and started to mumble different psalms that I had memorized back in the orphanage.

I looked over to the seat next to me but Matthew was gone. I got up and ran towards the emergency exit. I knew we were close enough that if I dived off I might be able to live and not get smashed like a bug on a windshield.

I tugged on it, but to my dismay, the door was stuck. I could hear other people banging on the entrance to the cockpit but no one was answering them.

I grimaced and held my injured wrist against my body. I looked out the window and saw we only had about ten seconds before we went kerplat.

I kept count in my head, '_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...'_

Right before I reached one I stopped and threw my self to the ground and curled up into a ball.

**BAM! **

Everyone screamed in terror, including me.

I was thrown against the floor, then hurled up to the ceiling. I heard screams of terror as water started to flood into the compartment.

Great, I thought, why hadn't I drawn this, at least I would have know to not fly. No instead I draw some useless cabins I was never going to see.

One of the windows close to me broke, spraying water into the already soaking cabin. I grabbed at a random life-vest under the seat next to me and strapped it on. I was not about to drown if I didn't have to. After all, I had survived worse, I could get through this.

I pushed on the emergency exit door again and this time it slid open a little. Water started pouring in afresh and I turned to the person next to me, a middle aged man. "Please help me!"

Either it was the pleading look in my eyes or the will to live, the man pushed on the door. He turned and yelled for his wife, who was cuddling with a toddler. The little girl looked up at me through a head full of curls.

The mother came over and did something that amazed me. She turned and roundhouse kicked the door open. She smiled a bit at my shocked face and grabbed her daughter before she was swept away in the current of water. She grabbed a seat and ripped off the cushion and handed it to her, "Go!" she commanded.

The tiny girl grabbed a hold of the cushion and was promptly thrown out into the ocean. The mom grabbed three more. She turned to both of us, "Here." she said then grabbing her own jumped out of the plane and landed with a splash in the deep, blue sea.

The man turned to me, smiled then jumped out as well. I turned to the rest of the passengers, "Hey!" I yelled. They all became silent and turned to me. "Grab a cushion and come on!"

They all stampeded to get to a seat and practically threw me out of the plane in their efforts to get off.

I went to the plane and did a body count. There was one dead, probably from the crash, and five unconscious.

I shuddered and hurried to the cockpit. I grabbed a tray that had been knocked loose of a seat back and smashed it into the door. It didn't even make a dent. Snarling I could feel anger bubbling up in my chest. I smashed it on it again, and again, and again. But it didn't do anything.

I let out a cry that could barley be called human and smashed my fist in the wall. Succeeding in popping my fingers out of socket.. I snarled and called out as many curses as I knew.

Tears sprang in my eyes and I fell to the ground. But I wasn't going to cry, crying was for wimps and pansy's. I clenched my eyes together and breathed a sigh. I counted to ten in my head, then popped my fingers back into place. I screamed and bit my lip so hard it bled.

Again tears sprang to my eyes but I held them back.

I got up and looked at the handle to the cockpit. I crouched down and started at it intently, then I pulled out my lock-picks. I grabbed a random one and went to work. It took me five minutes and I was in water up to my knees but it was worth it.

I pushed open the door and water rushed out, as well as the dead bodies of the two pilots. I gagged and ran out and hurled into the ocean. I wiped my mouth then went back. I piled them and the other one casualty and pulled them towards the exit. Then I went back to the cockpit and broke the glass that was surrounding the hatchet they had under their seats. I put it into my soaking wet bag and went back to where I had piled the bodies.

I picked up one of the pilots, dark skinned with a small fro. Pulling him with one hand alone was hard, not to mention the quickly rising water. It had been twenty minutes since the crash and the plane was about to go under.

Grunting with the effort I was able to pull him to the top of the plane, where I knew he would be safest for the longest.

I did the same for the other two bodies, and by that time even the top was fixing to go under.

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes again, I didn't want too leave them, but I knew that unless I wanted to die along with them I needed to go.

That's when a thought hit me. I was wearing a life-vest, surly if I hurried I could get one on them!

I dove back into the ocean but the life-vest prevented me from going under to get inside the plane. I pulled myself back on top and took off the vest and strapped it onto one of the pilots. Then I dove back into the ocean.

But this time I was able to slice through the water and swim into the cabin. I swam over to one of the seats and tugged at it to pull off the seat cushion. It popped off easily, I reached under and grabbed the life-vest underneath.

I swam back to the top, gasping for air. I was barley able to pull myself up and hook it onto the other pilot. I readied myself then dove right back into the water again.

I was able to get the other life-vest and hook it onto the civilian before the entire plane went under.

And after it did I couldn't help but whimper, I was all alone with no one but dead people as company. My life sucked.

I tried to remember where I was. At the moment somewhere between St. Charles and Cuba. So I could be just about anywhere.

"Help! Please can someone help me!" I screamed, even though I knew no one could hear me. Even all of the survivors were too far away.

That's when I face palmed. My phone! I grabbed my bag, which was floating on a seat cushion next to me, and unzipped it.

I was gasping with eagerness by now and I couldn't seem to get the bag open quite fast enough.

I ripped my phone from the bag and thanked God that my horrible stepfather had done one good thing. Put an Otter-box on my iPhone!

I turned it on and pressed 911. then the worst thing ever popped up on my screen, "No Service"

That's when I lost it. I went into hysterics screaming and crying. I said some pretty harsh things and after ten minutes of this I finally calmed down. My entire body and mind went dumb, I couldn't feel, I couldn't think. It was like I was floating in blackness.

I don't really know how long I floated there, maybe five hours, maybe more, until the first of the bodies started to smell. Now I knew what I was doing was good and all, but I didn't know how long I could take the smell.

It was like garbage on a sunny day, disgusting. But I wanted the families to have someone to bury so I stuck it out. But I knew that if I was gonna survive I needed to get onto an island or somewhere where I could make some sort of signal fire or something.

I looked around but there was no island in sight. Not that that mattered or anything. Oh and just in case you didn't catch that, that was sarcasm. Yes even I used it sometimes.

So I did what anyone else would have done, I swam.

And for once I was happy I had payed attention in class once. See we had this crash course in Survival101, about how to know what direction we were going. And glancing at the sun I knew I was heading due west.

But I knew I needed to find shelter or land soon cause the sun was starting to set. And I really didn't want to be in the ocean all night. So after about an hour of mind-numbing swimming along I saw something.

And I must admit, for a second I thought I was going insane, but it looked like... a person!

I started screaming my lungs out, "Help! I'm over here! Please help me!"

And the most amazing thing happened, the person waved. Not only did they insure that I was still sane, but they had just saved my life!

It took them about ten minutes, but they finally made it over to where I was. Their eyes scanned the dead bodies with me and I could tell that they were regretting coming over here.

"Help me please! I was in a plane crash, it was maybe on TV or something I don't know, I need help!"

The man nodded, "Ya sure do" I just glared at him and pushed one of the bodies onto his surfboard. At that time I heard people yelling and a motorboat coming closer. The life guard people grabbed the bodies and pulled them up on the boat while I was left to struggle in the cold water.

Finally they pulled me up onto the boat and I collapsed onto the wet floor, not able to calm down quick enough. When we made it onto the shore I did one of those cliche things where you plop onto the ground and start thanking god you're alive. But in my case I think I deserved it!

Then the Coast guard started getting personal and asked who my parents were and what my name was. I had been expecting this but I had thought they would have given me more time. I could feign amnesia but I remembered to tell the man I was in a plane crash so that couldn't work. I guess I will just have to run and hope they cant catch me!

So I slowly stood up and glanced behind me to make sure that my exit was clear, it was and so I turned back around to face the cops.

The one talking to me now looked seasoned, at least 50 years old and I knew he would be easy to outrun. He had on big shoes and no gun, just a taser and as soon as I was out of range of that I would be home free.

So I started to inch back, slowly making my way towards the beginning of a forest. The old salt didn't even know it was coming! One second I was there, the next I was running faster than the wind.

When I hit the tree line I didn't slow down, I kept pushing myself faster, ignoring all of the branches that seemed intent with trying to grab my clothes or tear my face to pieces.

When I burst out of the forest I fixed my bag, a huge sign loomed above me, "Welcome to Happy Harbor.." I muttered. I just hoped that it was big enough to keep the police off my trail.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**OK! So what did y'all think? I liked it! Ok and as you can tell from the title I need one! Please leave a title you would like in the review that you leave! This is greatly appreciated!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	2. Red X

**OK I am back! And better than ever may I add! A huge thank you to I SEEE YOOUU for being the first reviewer! A cookie to you! (::) don't eat it too fast or you'll choke! And I would like to thank all of you that reviewed! You are the reason I updated! Here is a cookie for all of you! (::) I'm sure you can share! OK so onto the story!**

**I own no part of young justice! Otherwise I would have Nightwing locked up in my closet and I wouldn't have to wait till Sunday to watch him... sigh my life sucks.**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

One year later

My feet pounded along the alleyway, sewer water spraying back onto my face when I stepped into a puddle. I stopped and peeked along a corner, then slipped around and crept along the edge of the wall, listening for any sound to tell me if my _partner_ was here. I could hear nothing, but he had been able to sneak up on me before so I wasn't about to relax just yet.

I looked at the place surrounding me, huge brick walls cornered me in every direction. I put my hands on the wall that was behind me and felt slime, and some sort of moss squish in between my fingers.

Normally I didn't come to this part of the city, but to get what I needed I didn't care where I went. I shook a few drops of water off my shoes and watched as they hit the ground, quickly joining back with their puddles.

I growled, if he didn't show up in the next two minutes I was out. I hadn't paid yet, so if I left I wasn't losing anything. Except my prize, but there where others who would sell to me. Then I heard it, the sound of a small rock being set loose from its mortar. I crouched down, quickly pushing myself back into the disgusting wall.

I heard a laugh, ugly and as sharp as knives. Then a man came into view. He was ugly, even in shadow it was obvious. He had a big hooked nose and his hair was sticking out crazily from under his grimy ball cap. His eyes kept darting around, looking for me.

He cackled again,"Come out girly! I know you're there! Ya cant trick meh'!" Then he lept to his right and smashed his fist into the wall, only inches from my face. My eyes widened but I stayed still, calming my fast beating heart. He smiled and looked around, "Your good, I will give you that.." Then he lept to the other side and swung his foot into the wall again. He nodded and cackled, "Alright you can come out, I have what you ordered!" Then he pulled a leather bag out of his jacket and held it out.

I narrowed my eyes, sure this was a trick, so I pulled out a small rock from the pocket of my leather jacket. Then I threw it to my left. The mans eyes flew over to where the noise had come from and pulled out a gun. Then he let loose a hailstorm of bullets.

I smirked, so that's what was gonna happen.. interesting. The man smiled then walked over to the spot where I was supposedly "dead". When he found no body he was gonna be pissed. "Aargh!" I heard him scream, "There's my cue." I mumbled. Then I sprung from my hiding place and latched onto his back, wrapped my hands around his throat and started to squeeze.

Gasping he stumbled back and dropped the gun on the floor, along with my bag. His hands went to his throat and he tried to peel my hands off of it.

But that just made me squeeze harder, finally I was able to cut off all oxygen and he fell to the floor, unconscious. I smiled and picked up the bag and gun, they would both come in handy. I turned and walked off, skipping like a little girl coming home from a picnic.

When I got to the end of the alley, and to an actual street I stuffed the gun into my pocket and the bag into a hidden compartment in my jacket. Then I walked out into the flow of people. I was quickly whisked along, I had learned to just go with it, not to fight it until it slowed down. When we finally got to where I needed to leave I made my way to the side and pulled myself out of the flow.

I pushed open the door of the bar and wrinkled up my nose when the smell of alcohol and vomit reached it. I shook my head to clear it and walked over to the bar-keep. He smiled at me, "Did ya git what yer was wantin'?" I nodded and gave him a small smile, "The usual Fin." He winked at me, "Sure thing lass." Then he reached under the counter and brought up a bottle of gin and coffee. He quickly mixed the two together and handed the glass to me.

I nodded and quickly took a sip. The drink raced down my throat, burning it. My eyes shot open and I sighed and put the glass down. This was my one year anniversary, I was supposed to be out celebrating, instead I was in a bar. Like father like daughter, I guess. I glanced around the small pub, only the usuals tonight, so sad. I had really wanted to learn about what was going on outside of this place.

I looked back to Fin, "Anything new going on out there?" I jerked my thumb towards the door and took another sip of my drink.

He laughed, "For once ya, there's some new supah hero team or somthin', supposed ta be sidekicks of da other heroes." then he threw his head back and laughed heartily, then he looked back down at me, "No and thay wont be helpin' us lass! They be fightin' tha big guys up in Gotham or somthin'! No thay wont have time for us! We are just little bugs on their shoes.." he laughed again, and everyone that had been listening laughed as well.

I smiled at Fin, he could always cheer me up. Then I drowned down the rest of my drink, "I will see you soon Fin!" He nodded at me. "Stay safe Danni!" Then he picked up my glass and started to clean it.

I pushed past the crowd and swatted away groping hands until I came to the door. Pushing it open I breathed in the cool air. I stepped out and started walking away. I was probably a block away when I heard it, footsteps behind me. I was barely able to stop myself from glancing back, for all I knew it could have been one of the guys from the bar... but they knew enough not to follow me. And they would have called out to me by now. So I did what anyone else would have done.

I ran.

Now usually I don't do cowardly things like that, I should have stopped, or at least confronted the guy! But no I had to wimp out and be a pansy! But you cant blame yourself for past mistakes. Especially not when you are running away from a potential mugger.

So I turned into the confusing tunnels of the alleys. But the damn guy was fast and I could hear him catching up. Not the happiest moment of my life. I turned right and skidded to a halt. A dead end.

I was trapped! I turned around and faced the man. He was huge, probably six feet tall and had more muscle than an ox. I glared at him as he approached, "My self-defense teacher said never stop moving unless your dead.." Then I launched myself forward and punched him in his nose, quickly breaking it. He staggered back and held his hand up to his nose. When he lowered his hand he quickly glanced at it, upon seeing the blood he started to growl, "You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" then he swung at me.

I was easily able to duck then bring my knee up and hit him in his.. lower region. He grabbed his crotch and fell to the ground in pain. Smirking I swung my foot forward and kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

I stood back and admired my work, "And that's how its done!" then I heard a noise behind me. Instincts kicked in and I roundhouse kicked whoever it was right in the kisser. They fell back and landed against the wall. I frowned and looked at who I had hit. Upon seeing their face my mouth hung open just a little bit, it was one of the drunks from the bar. But how had he snuck up on me? That was when five more literally melted out of the shadows. "Metas" I whispered. I stepped back only to find that one was behind me as well. I spun around and tried to figure out what the odds were.

Seven to one.. that seemed about even. Not to mention they were metas and I was completely human! I put my hands up in a defensive position and readied myself to fight. One of the goons lept forward, making me duck and stick out my foot to trip him. I got up and flipped over one of the dudes heads, grabbed his hoodie, and pulled it over his eyes. I then proceeded to kick him in the back, sending him flying into one of the other men. I backed up to the wall and grabbed hold of the leather bag inside of my jacket.

Then all of the drunks jumped forward. I gasped and jumped up, spun around and slammed my heel into at least two of their skulls. They fell quickly and I dashed through the hole in their ranks. Then I turned around to face the last two. They were smiling and glanced at something above my head. At the last moment I threw myself to the ground and a bullet whizzed through the air and hit the man standing opposite to my in the forehead.

I wasn't able to contain the loud scream that erupted from my mouth. I couldn't stop myself and I quickly threw a hand over my mouth in an attempt to. The last thug still standing looked down at his fallen comrade. "Paul.." he whispered, then he looked at me, "Aargh!" he screamed then he dove at me, a switchblade now held in his hand. I dove to the side and spun round to face him, my eyes wide and hands shaking. I had just seen a man die, with a bullet in his head meant for me. Now given he had been trying to kill me but still. The man was dead! I ducked under the blade and punched the man in the jaw. He took a step back and swung the knife yet again. I grabbed his hand and twisted it, successfully breaking it. He cried out and dropped the knife.

I smirked then twisting his broken hand behind his back I popped his shoulder out of socket. He screamed in pain, and I could hear the faint wailing of sirens getting louder with each second. I threw the meta to the floor and grabbed the switch. I pushed it into the back of my jeans pocket and ran over to the fire escape. I jumped up and grabbed onto the rusted ladder. Swinging myself up I ran up the floors until I got to the roof.

As soon as I was up I ran across the roof and jumped across the gap, rolling to absorb some of the shock of the landing. I fumbled up and kept running. When the police got there I planned on being very far away. All of a sudden I felt something wrap around my legs. I fell to the ground and grunting I looked over to where the trip wire had come from.

A boy about ten stepped out of the shadows. He had something in his hand and I didn't want to find out what it was. I flipped up and pulled out the gun, leveling it at his head. He held his hands up and smiled at me mockingly, "I surrender!" then he sprang forward and kicked at the my hand. I pulled back and whipped my foot up, but his hand shot out and caught it. Grunting I flipped around and using his hand as leverage I pushed my other foot up and kicked at his face, forcing him to let go.

I landed in a crouched position and I leveled the gun at him, this time not waiting for him to move I shot at him. But the bullet moved right through him and hit the wall behind him. My eyes widened but I refused to show any other signs of shock. I put the gun back in my pocket and took out the switchblade.

I flicked it open and slowly approached the meta. He laughed, "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon you've gotta meet the rest of the crew!" then he did the dumbest thing ever, he turned his back on me. I took advantage of this and jumped forward and stabbed the blade into his shoulder, or at least tried to.

He turned around again and smiled at my shocked face as I slowly pulled the blade out of the intangible kid. "And now you have passed the last test! Congrats you are officially a Red X!" he stepped forward and shook my hand.

"Wait what?" I was confused, what was a Red X? Some sort of terrorist group?

Like a mind reader he smiled and laughed, "That's what we call ourselves! I don't know why exactly, first thing Iggy came up with I guess.." I raised my eyebrows, this kid sure did talk a lot.

Then he turned back to me and smiled again, "So are you coming or not?" I sighed seeing as how I had nothing else to do I figured I might as well. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. I followed him till we came to another fire escape. This time we went down until we came to another dead end.

"Um kid are you sure you know where you're going?" He smiled and grabbed my arm then he ran full speed towards the huge brick wall. I pulled back and tried to get away but he ran full speed into it. At what seemed the last second we went through it. As soon as we were on the other side I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. I had never been so scared in my entire life! He turned and looked down at me, "Wasn't that fun! I'm gonna go again!" Then he ran back through the wall. A few moment later he was back on my side and grinning like it was Christmas morning.

"C'mon Bella's gonna be mad if I don't get back soon!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me down a hallway. I glanced back at the wall, how was this possible? A whole headquarters right behind a wall! This didn't make since but then again neither did magic and yet this was clearly some type of it.

I let myself be pulled along until we reached another door, which he seemed intent on phasing through. I pulled out of his grip and opened it up the normal way. The boy frowned, "Aw you ruin all the fun!"

then he stomped through towards a huge round table. No one was there yet but he seemed to know where to sit. He plopped down in a chair pointing west and looked over to me.

"Just wait a sec, they should be hear soon." That's when the doors opened, setting my already frazzled nerves on fire.

"Nick!" A girl that looked only a couple of years younger than me yelled and ran over to the young boy.

"Bella!" He yelled right back at her and rolled his eyes turning to look at me with a, "can you believe this girl?" face. I smiled, the small display was cute.

The girl looked at me and raised her eyebrows at the sight of my frazzled and dirty clothes. "Sweetie I thought I told you not to bring strangers home?"

He laughed, "But Bella shes not a stranger! Shes a Red X now! I gave her the initiation and everything!"

The girl sighed,"Just because you gave her the initiation doesn't mean that you can bring random people here alright?" Nick nodded and looked down, pretending to be chastised. "Good." Then she turned to me, "Hi my names Arebella, that's my little brother Nick. But I can see that you've already met.." she trailed off as the door to the room swung open yet again, this time though I got the feeling that the person entering the room wasn't going to be as accepting as Arebella.

I turned around and came face to face with a boy. I refused to show that I had been scared and narrowed my eyes instead. The boy was slightly taller than me, and he had blonde hair, but I could see red highlights glinting in the light. His blue eyes pierced my silver ones and he narrowed his eyebrows in an exact copy of my own.

His eyes never left mine as he barked, "Who is this?" to Arebella. She tentatively stepped forward, "I didn't quite catch her name, but my brother wants her to join us,he found her on the roof."

He narrowed his eyes even more, leaving them to be practically slits. Then his hand shot out. I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. Then he did something that surprised me to no end. He popped his shoulder out of socket and rolled it around so that I was holding it out in front of him and put it back into place.

His other hand shot out and gabbed hold of my own arm. But when he tried to pull it behind my own back I twisted around and placed my ankle in front of his own and pulled back. He stumbled forward and twisted around, slapping me in the face. I placed my hand on my cheek and glared at him. No one touched me... I jumped forward and roundhouse kicked at his head. He blocked it but I swung at him with my fist as well. His hand just barely blocked it before I was swinging at him with my other fist as well. He grabbed it as well and I used this as leverage to kick him in the gut. He doubled over and I slammed my elbow into his back, driving him to his knees. I then went to karate chop him in the neck, which would have knocked him out.

But before I got the chance his hand came up and fire came hurling towards my face. I flipped back but he still managed to singe off some of my bangs. He stood up and I saw now that his hands were on fire. I just growled and ran towards him again. He raised his eyebrows yet again, probably surprised that I was still trying to kill him.

But I had always been told I was stubborn. I kicked ay him, but had to roll away to avoid getting face full of fire. I looked around for a fire extinguisher or anything that would help me put out his flames. But no such luck. Then I glanced up, bingo! Smoke detectors! I smiled at him and ripped off a piece of my shirt, quickly wrapping it around my hand. He raised a single eyebrow but didn't say anything.

I ran towards him once again, but this time with a plan. As I expected he swung his arm at me fire trailing in its wake. I let the piece of cloth go and let it trail through the flame, letting it catch and light up. I turned and ran towards the table quickly catapulting off of a chair and up and off the table. I stretched my arm up and let it lightly touch the sprinkler head. Then I started to descend. But before I had even gotten both feet back on the table the sprinklers went off.

Soon the everyone in the entire room was soaking wet, including hot-head. He looked me up and down and started to laugh, and by laugh I mean Fin laugh. Hmm speaking of him I couldn't help but wonder where he was. But that was irrelevant, I tried to focus on the matter at hand.

I scowled, great just another test. Let me be the first to say that if I had to go through one more test I was gonna be thoroughly pissed off. He walked forward and even though he was smiling I was still on my guard. He shook some water out of his hair and leaned forward, hand outstretched.

"My names Iggy, leader of the Red X's, but you can call me Ig." I nodded and slowly reached my hand out and shook his own.

"Danielle, but you can call me Danni." We shook hands and then stepped back, still sizing each other up. He wore some sort of fire proof jacket, I'm guessing some spin off of leather and the same material of trousers. His jacket was zipped up, but I could see a white shirt peeking out from the bottom. He had trainers on, but they didn't seem fireproof, but I wasn't sure.

I glanced towards the door, trying to decide if I could make it there without him catching me, but he seemed to sense what I wanted. Smiling and almost causally he stepped in front of the door, blocking it.

"So I'm guessing your not a meta?" I shook my head, but I realized I should have said yes, then they would have been a bit more wary. "And you are yes?" He smirked and nodded.

"I'm a pyro-kinetic, I can produce and control fire. Its very helpful." She smiled and turned to the rest of the group, "That's Nick, he's the youngest and a meta, he can turn intangible." He waved and gave me a toothy grin.

"Yes, we have already met." I nodded back to him and looked to the girl, then back to Iggy.

His face lighted up, "Oh yea! That's Arebella, she's our healer! She's also Nicks big sister. He is ten to her fourteen." I nodded, that looked about right. And I could see the similarity's that they shared. The same brown hair. But his was cut short, and hers flowed down her back. Their eyes were the same color green, and their face shapes seemed to be the same.

"Wait! Don't start to eat without me! I'm done! Don't exclude me!" I twirled around in a pirouette that would have made even the most professional ballerina jealous. In the oh so magical doorway was another boy. But this one looked my age, he had purple hair, which let me tell you is just as strange as you think it is, and big blue eyes hidden behind giant glasses. So your average nerd. I smiled at him, "So let me guess, your the smart one?"

His eyes grew to about two times their natural size and he started squealing, "You brought home a girl? Awesome!" Then he ran over and gave me a giant bear hug. "I can already see that were going to be great friends!" then he grabbed my hand and tugged me over to the table.

My mouth was hanging open and when Iggy passed by he quickly pushed it shut. "Your going to catch flies doing that!" Then chuckling he walked off.

The boy, who's name I now learned to be Xander, was talking my ear off. The topics ranged from socks, to different types of foods he couldn't eat. So all over the place. Arebella came over, obviously seeing my distress.

"OK X I think Danni wants some space, this is probably a lot for her." he slowly raised himself out of the chair and looked at me, "Well if you ever want to talk to me again you know where I'll be!" then he waggled his eyebrows at me. And I lost it. Soon I was rolling on the floor, in hysterics.

When I had finally calmed down enough I turned to Bella, "So you never answered my question, what is Red X anyway?"

She smiled at me, "Why don't you see for yourself.." then she turned and picked up a remote that had been lying on the table. She pushed a button on the top and a TV appeared from the wall. She hit the power button and the national news appeared on the screen.

"Once again the Villainous group Red X has struck again, this time not only robbing banks but taking hostages as well. So far only one body has been located and is in a comatose state." she turned the news off and looked at me, "So are you still in? Or do we have to take you out?" I blinked, that was a shock, I mean you dont just dump that on someone! But I closed my eyes and thought about my options.

Lead a life of crime and possibly die in the process, or get captured and serve jail time and torture. Or die right here right now.

"I'm in!"

Bella nodded, "Good but there's one thing we still have to do before its official."

I cocked an eyebrow, "And that is?"

She smiled evilly, "Get you a code name and costume!"

**OK did any of you see the Smallville reference? Any of you... please tell me if you did cause... well.. CAUSE YOU HAVE TO!**

**So.. who wants to guess whats in the bag! Put what you think it is in your review! The winner gets a cookie! And I am still asking for titles for my story! When I get about four or five I will choose which one is the best!**

**And I will have a picture up of her if any of you would care to look soon... the link will be on my profile!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	3. Shopping

**Hey all you amazing people! I would like to give a shout out.. SHOUT OUT! Lol thank you Louis for the inspiration! Sighh... yes its true! I am a official directioner! If you don't like it I don't care! Cause I am just that cool! Yup.. well since I am out of witty remarks I am just gonna go on with the story.. oh! I would like to thank fanficfantasies and jokester12 for favoriting my story! That makes me really happy! Here is a cookie for you two to share! (::) yum!**

**And now I shall thank all of you who reviewed!**

**I SEEE YOOUU**

**fanficfantasies**

**lemagic**

**and the anonymous reviewer!**

**And that's all! Now I expect this number to grow! And fast! If you do you get a cookie! And you know you want one!**

**As you all know I own absolutely nothing about Young Justice.. sad but true. Cause otherwise I would have Nightwing locked up in my closet.. UGH why must he be so irresistible!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

She smiled evilly, "Get you a code name and costume!" I raised my eyebrow, why did that sound so much more sinister than I knew it really was?

"C'mon!" she shrieked and ran off towards the door. I slowly turned away from the screen and walked after the girl. When I got to the door I just stood there for a moment then slowly pushed it open. Surprisingly, being forced onto a super-villains team wore off a lot of energy! When I finally got the door open Bella was already at the end of the hallway.

"Hurry up! We need to get there right at closing! Otherwise all the good stuff's gonna be gone!" Then she bounded off down the hallway, shouting how Benny didn't wait for anybody, whoever that was. So I hurried up, I mean the girl probably knew twenty different ways to kill me! When I caught up to the little energizer bunny she was practically bounding off the walls. When she saw me she turned and pushed on the wall, more specifically a brick on the second row, third across. I would need to remember that if I ever needed to leave.

A secret passageway opened up and we stepped through. As soon as our feet touched the alley in front of us the passage closed up behind me, almost closing on my heel. I stepped forward and glared at the seemingly innocent wall, like that would do anything. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me forward, making me slip on some sort of goo on the side of the curb. Scowling I kicked it off and glared at the girl. She just smiled innocently at me and pulled me forward. "Hurry!" she whined.

This girl was starting to annoy me. I mean seriously if she said to hurry one more time she was gonna end up as a speed bump on the highway. I let her lead me until we reached a grungy store. Every single window was boarded up and there was at least eight padlocks on the door. It was covered in grime and sludge. It looked like even rats had been afraid to come here cause there were no holes in the door frame or the foundation.

Smiling she walked over to the door and did this cliché secret knock thing, very dumb if you asked me. But a moment after she did so the door swung open and a small man stepped out of the shop he looked at Bella then at me. Frowning he grabbed both of us and pulled us inside.

I pulled back from him and straightened out my jacket, I mean it was vintage! We had been through a lot together. The man glared at me then turned to Bella, "Whadda want?" She smirked then turned and started looking through the bins of clothes that were scattered everywhere.

"She need new.. _clothes._" she gave him a look and nodded towards the back door. The mans eyes lit up.

"Ah, I see! Well then your lucky. Just got a new shipment in yesterday!" He turned and padded towards the back of the building. One he got to the door he reached into his pocket and took out a key-card. He quickly slid it into a slot on the side of the door. The door opened and he stepped in. Not waiting for us he walked on, his strides long and impatient. When we reached the end of the hallway he turned left and pushed a button set into the wall, revealing a room entirely made of glass cases. And in each case was a...costume?

He turned and looked to the two of us, "Be quick about it!" Then he walked off. Bella looked over at me and pushed me towards what looked like changing rooms. "OK so your name determines what your outfit will look like and stand for! Since this is your name we are choosing how about you decide? And it needs to stroke fear into the hearts of those that hear it! So no Pink Power or Cute Dancer k?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyways. "So whats your name?" she threw open the door to the changing room and stuffed me inside. She glared at me then shut the door. I could hear her walking across the room and started to get undressed. "So what is it? Not that embarrassing I'm sure!"

"My code name is Bella, cause I don't fight, so I don't need a code name. I just use my healing ability's on the others when they need it." I could feel her smirking at me, even from across the room.

"Fine... whats your brothers code name?" I heard her groan and I smiled, good she was getting a taste of her own medicine.

"Its Red Hawk, and don't ask why cause I don't know. Its a boy thing I guess. And before you interrupt me Iggy's code name is Inferno."

I chuckled, "Very original!" A shirt was tossed over the door of the stall and I grabbed it from the air. A white tee shirt, really. "You have got to be kidding me, this is all you have! We have been in here for five minutes!"

I heard he scoff, "Well you haven't come up with any code names so far!" I glared at where I thought she was, "Fine how about Black Domino, its simple but effective!"

I could hear her humming, "Let me see..." All of a sudden a black leather jacket with white racing stripes down the sides came sailing over the door, along with a matching pair of spandex pants. I wrinkled my nose, spandex pants? Who wore these any more?

"Put that on with the tee shirt, oh and these!" She slipped black combat boots under the stall door. I glared at her, even though she couldn't see it and pulled on the shirt. The pants were harder to get on, and I ended up barely having enough room to breathe. They were like skinny jeans, and let the boots slide on easily. After pulling on the jacket and zipping it up about halfway I unlocked the door and stepped out.

The younger girl gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth, "Its perfect, but it needs something.." She trailed off and started walking around while I went over to a floor length mirror. I stood in front of it for a moment with my eyes closed, finding comfort in the blackness. After a few moments I slowly opened them. To find a stranger staring back at me.

I mean my hair looked OK, but the black spandex pants were just strange. They were so tight I thought that my legs were going to get all of the blood cut off. I liked the boots, and the top half of my body looked good as well. But this just didn't seem like a superheros outfit to me.

"Here it is! The finishing touch!" Bella ran over, but tripped on her long skirt, stumbling and eventually falling right onto her face. She threw herself up, "I'm OK!" Then she sheepishly glanced over at me. She reached out her hand and held out a belt and mask.

I took the belt and slowly turned it over in the light. It was pretty big, and it had pouches on the side, like a utility belt! And in the middle where the iconic bat-signal thing should have been was a domino! It was about two inches tall by three inches wide and was divided by a white line in the middle and two dots on the right side, one dot on the left. I snapped it on and it hung loosely on my hips. I held up the mask to discover it was a domino mask, fitting. I slipped it on, the adhesive on the sides quickly sticking to my face, not allowing it to slip off.

"Your hair is a bit... iconic? Anyway.. so you are going to have to wear a wig either as a Red X or as a civilian to keep the goodies off your trail." She handed over a black wig, it was short, which I hated, and when I quickly slipped it on over my regular hair. It was as short in the back, like only coming up to the nape of my neck, then it got longer in the front, and to make matters worse, there were these huge choppy bangs in the front! It was just like a bob, and I hated it.

Bella just started squealing, "You look amazing! And it goes well with your outfit! I cant even recognize you! That's your new outfit! Congrats _Black Domino_!" Then she ran up to me and tried to hug me. Now I'm not a hugger and so I just slipped past her, letting her hug air. I ran over to the dressing room and slammed the door closed and got changed back to my regular back tee shirt, old leather jacket, and regular, worn out, faded jeans. But since I liked the combat boots so much I neatly took them off and put them on the top of the pile of clothes and slipped my converse back on.

I opened the door back up to find no one there. I frowned and walked over to the weapon case. I reached in and grabbed the closest thing to my hand, throwing knives. I turned around and scanned the room, I couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean no one was there. I closed my eyes and listened. I stood there for a minute or two, feeling and listening to silence. Then there was a small sound in the corner of the room, almost so quiet I thought I may have imagined it but I didn't think, I just acted.

I threw the knife and heard the tell tale scream. I rushed over to see Bella, with a knife about an centimeter away from her face. She looked at me hen started grinning, "You sensed me! That was amazing! Your lucky I moved... geez you have really good aim, where did you learn that! Can you teach me?" I slammed my hand over her mouth before she could say anymore.

"No I cant teach you, and you don't need to know." The girl pouted at me before sighing and looking at the knife still impaled in the wall. She grabbed it with both hands then yanked it out of the wall. She blinked a couple of times then turned to face me. "That reminds me! You need weapons!" She started to walk towards the weapon rack but I put a hand on her shoulder, "Got that covered." I took out the switch blade and she looked at it for a second. Then started to laugh.

"What so funny?" I demanded, it was a knife wasn't it! She pushed my hand off her shoulder and walked over to the wall and took off a sword, a bit too old fashioned for my taste of course. I wrinkled my nose and pushed it back towards her. She sighed and grabbed a couple of knives which I quickly put into a bag that Bella had grabbed off the wall. She grabbed the holsters for them and quickly showed me where they would be, two on my left leg and one on my right arm. Then she took off three guns, two for my hips and one for my left bicep.

I was in her words,_ "Getting hooked up!" _Which I sincerely doubted, I looked like an assassin, which was slightly scary. And she wasn't done yet. "I want you to try this! Do you know how to string it and stuff.?" Bella handed me a silver recurve bow, and a black quiver made of leather which she helped strap to my back. I strung the bow and nocked an arrow, quickly trying to find a target. Finally I just settled for a spot on the wall.

I pulled back on the arrow and after a second of hesitation, I let go. The arrow was a little higher than where I had been aiming but that was ok. Bella went bounding over to where the arrow was lodged in the wall and grunting, pulled it out. "Ok now you are finished! Lets get back to the Wall." then she gathered up all of my clothes and put them into another bag, then she turned and walked out of the room. I followed her until we came to the entrance of the store. She tossed a couple of bills onto the counter and in the dim light I couldn't see the face in the middle.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the shop and led me back to the entrance. She pushed the brick once again and the wall slid open. She skipped inside and once about twenty meters inside ran off screaming, "We're back! You can be happy once more little ones!" I rolled my eyes but jogged so I wouldn't get lost. I found her back in the dining room, it seemed to double as the meeting place as well.

"So whats the pretty ladies name?" Xander asked, he looked over to me and started smiling dreamily. Iggy rolled his eyes at him and whacked the genius over the head. "Ow!" Xander yelped turning he glared feebly at the older teen. Iggy smirked and shrugged, "You were drooling.." Xander's eyes widened and he quickly covered his face with his hands, but it did nothing to stop his face from turning beet red, "Please kill me now!" Iggy laughed and looked over at me. I just turned my attention to Nick who was pulling on my jacket. I knelt down so I could look into his eyes level. "Yes Nick?" he broke into a smile and kinda leaned his head to the side.

"Whats your code name? You never told us! O! And your costume! Whats it look like?" I stood up slowly, popping both of my knees in the process. Everyone in the room grimaced at the sound and I smiled apologetically.

"My codename is Black Domino, and my costume reflects that. Ya know black and white and stuff." I just looked at all of them for a moment then I started to walk back towards the door, hoping that if I wandered long enough that I would find where the rooms were.

"I have pictures!" Bella screamed. I turned around and looked over to the girl, daring her with my eyes to even try and show them. But she didn't sense the threat. She opened up her phone and went to the picture section, while I just turned back around and walked back towards the door, not really caring anymore.

Almost instinctively I reached into my jacket and touched the leather pouch that was still sitting inside of the hidden pockets. I slowly drew it out and started to open it, but I heard someone coming down the hall and I stuffed it back inside.

The footsteps were heavy, and pounded down the hall as loud as elephants.

Iggy.

"Wait a sec will you!" I paused and turned to face him. He smiled slowly, "I will be showing you to your rooms, and ours if you will ever need our assistance." he bowed mockingly and I curtsied in return. He held out his arm, waiting for me to take it. But I didn't, he was a criminal, and I didn't trust him all the way just yet. He looked hurt, but the expression was so fleeting I knew that I was probably just seeing things.

We walked down a few corridors until finally we stopped at a door smothered in One Direction and Justin Bieber posters, Bella's room. I smiled and reached out to touch their faces, trying to imagine what the inside must look like, the thought made me smile a bit.

"And this is Nick's room." He pointed to a room to the right of the door. It was painted green and had dinosaurs on the front, as well as a map which showed different historical monuments, along with what attacks they could do to them. Quite scary for a ten year old. I shuddered ad walked down the hall, pausing at a room that had a large camera on the top along with a keypad and retina scanner at the door-frame.

Xander's room, I looked at the camera and smiled, then waved. Even through the thick door I could hear him squealing, which just made me laugh.

We continued down the hall until we paused at yet another door. This one was red and had flames trailing up and down the sides of the frame. I knelt forward, they were beautiful, they were so lifelike, I felt like I could feel the flames.

"Do you like it?" He questioned, he looked down at me and smiled. I nodded still in awe that the boy could draw so well, I was going to have to ask him to teach me. I slowly stood up and waked down to the last door in the hallway. This one was steel gray and had no decoration what so ever, I was going to have to change that. I turned the knob and stepped inside.

It was small, but bigger than the hovels I had been sleeping in for the past year. The only furniture was a small dresser, a single bed, and a desk stuffed into the corner. I walked over to the door in the corner and opened it, only ti find that there was nothing there. Frowning I turned around and gave Iggy a puzzled look. He simply walked forward and put his hand in the middle of the wall. He pushed and it opened to reveal a case, just the right size for my costume. I turned and dipped my head to him in a silent thanks.

He shrugged and backed up to the door, "I had better go, your going to need your rest for tomorrow."

I raised a single eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because tomorrow is your first official day as a Red X. And that includes training. So sleep tight and don't let the heroes bite!" Chuckling to himself he shut the door and walked off, leaving me to wonder what was so bad about training.

Sad to say, I learned what it was real soon.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Hey there everyone! I hope you liked that chapter! I'm not sure if I cant keep updating as fast as I have been but I will certainly try! But you know.. reviews help! Especially if you have any ideas for this story.. you don't have to if you don't want to.. But the thought is appreciated! O and if you are up to the challenge put the word pickles into your review! At least I will know you read this far!**

**Ugh! We still haven't found out what was in the bag! I need you to guess! It makes me actually think about what it should be! JK I know whats in it. Do you want me to drop a hint? OK, you might find them in a lab... Brouhaha! I am so evil! Lol just kidding..**

**Don't forget to submit a name for the story! I need names!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	4. Training

**Hey! I am back! And let me tell you I had a bit of writer block.. but its all gone! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I give you all a big pat on the back! And a cookie! (::) yum! **

**Now to thank all who reviewed last chapter!**

**I SEEE YOOUU**

**shadowtail43**

**C'mon people I know that more of you are reading! It would make me so happy if you could just leave a small gift of your presence! And would any of you believe that this story has gotten 129 views! Thanks everyone for reading this!**

**And now for the disclaimer!**

**I own nothing, cause if I did Nightwing would be in my closet, all nice and comfortable of course...**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

When I woke up the next morning I could hear my alarm clock going off loudly in my ears. I threw my hand to the side and pushed it off and onto the floor, effectively turning it off. I pushed my self out of bed, only to land in a heap on the floor.

I grabbed my sheets and hauled my self to my feet, but still swayed slightly from laziness. Yawning I shuffled over to the small dresser and pulled open on of the drawers. I took out a long sleeved black tee shirt and some skinny jeans and socks. I quickly changed out of my nightclothes and into some actual clothes. I shuffled over to the side of mu bed and pulled on my converse, barely even tying the laces.

Rubbing sleep out of my eyes I walked to the door and turned the knob. I pushed the door open and stumbled out into the brightly lit hallway. "Ugh the light, it burns!" I covered my eyes and tried to move forward without having to look. Some idiot had left their shoes outside of their room and it resulted in my face cruelly meeting the floor with a satisfying thump.

I was to tired to move so I just laid there, hopefully some one would come by and find my body. Then they could take me to breakfast, I was to tired. A few seconds later the door next to me opened up, "Is the whittle girlie to tired to go to breakfast today?" I glanced up at the teasing face above me my silver eyes meeting crystal blue ones. "Go away Iggy, I must sleep!" I dropped my head back on the carpet and closed my eyes.

I heard the older boy sigh then hands wrapped around my waist, that alone was enough to shock me awake. I spun around and kicked the toucher right in the stomach. Iggy stumbled back and I shot up to my feet. I stood still for a second before I realized what I had just done. I stepped forward slowly, "Sorry.."

He looked up at me and grinned, "Its ok, geez you pack a kick though!" He shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. I grinned slowly then backed up towards the dining hall, "I will meet you in the mess hall.." he nodded and slowly stood up. He turned and grabbed his door frame and limped back inside.

Grimacing I turned and hurried towards the hall, I didn't want to miss anything. When I got there everyone minus Iggy was already there and eating some sort of mush. The entire room smelt like sweaty feet and mud. I pinched the bridge of my nose and waved the nasty smell away.

I gagged, "What is that!" I couldn't help but pretend to throw up. Nick laughed and wrinkled his nose up in an exact replica of my own. Giggling he turned to his sister and did the face to her. She laughed and rolled her eyes at his antics.

Nick turned back to me, "We call it mush, but no one knows what it is for sure..." He looked at the bowl of stuff and poked it suspiciously. Then he threw it up into the air, "It winked at me, its ALIVE!" screaming he ducked under the table just before the bowl came crashing back down onto his chair. I could hear him giggling under the table and Bella reached under and lifted him back up.

"Clean this up, now!" Nick sniffed then gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes ever! She scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I am your sister that doesn't work on me!"

The little boy scowled, "I didn't want to do this.." He gave her what was supposed to be a threatening glare, "KeeYaw! Vulcan Death-Grip!" He lept up and pushed down on his sisters shoulder. "Die, evil woman, die!" She looked over at me and shrugged her one shoulder that wasn't under attack. Then she reached over and pulled her brothers hand off her pressure point.

Laughing she spun him around and pulled his arm back around to his back and held him there. "Got you!" She sang. Nick laughed and phased through her so he was behind her.

"No! I've got you!" Then he jumped onto her back and proceeded to grab and pull her hair. I walked over to the table and grabbed a banana. Xander had out a video camera and was grinning happily.

"Want an apple?" He held out a small apple to me. I laughed, "So this is normal huh?" he nodded quickly, his eyes never leaving the fight. I sat down behind him and watched the two siblings. Nick definitely had the advantage, with his phasing and all. But Bella was holding her own. Nick had just phased through her for the fifth time and just as he finished going through her she brought a chair over her head, successfully hitting him in the legs when he turned solid again.

He fell to the ground, "No fair!" He screamed, he tried to stand up, but he fell down his ankle quickly spraining from the hit. He looked up at his sister then started wailing. I could hear Xander snickering in front of me and he shut the camera off and started walking over to the siblings. Nick was crying big time, and holding his ankle like if he let go it might fly off.

Bella was trying to pry his hands off so she could heal it. But I doubted he was letting go anytime soon. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Iggy walked in, "Whats with the noise! Bella what happened!"

She glanced up at him with a,_ are you kidding me, _look then went back to prying off each little finger from Nick's ankle. Xander stepped forward and flipped open his camera, "Voila!" then he turned it on and the huge fight began again. When it was over Iggy was laughing hard, and walked over to Nick.

"Stop being a baby Nick, let go of your ankle and let your sister heal it." then he knelt down to get right of his face, "If we had been on a job and this had happened.." He paused and motioned to the young boys ankle, "Would you have whined like this? Or would you have gone straight to your sister and let her heal you so you could have kept going?"

Nick sniffed then got this thinking look on his face. Slowly he said,"I would have gone to my sister.." The look on his face reminded me of a puppy that had just completed a particularly hard trick. Hopeful, and excited, and eager to please his master.

Iggy nodded,"Good answer!" he leaned forward and ruffled Nicks hair. I was surprised, the boy was a natural leader. Iggy looked over at me and waltzed over. Leaning forward he plucked the apple from my hand. Staring into my eyes he took a bite, he leaned forward and BOOM he shoved my head forward and ran off laughing. I scoffed and stood back up, quickly brushing my hair back into place. And I thought he was a leader... leader of the two year old's!

"Ok the time for tricks are over! We need to go and train!" Iggy was standing at the other side of the room, beckoning us towards a smaller door beside him. Everyone started to jog over so I joined the group. Iggy opened the open and as I rushed by I heard him snickering behind me. I reached back and tried to hit him, but I ended up just swatting air.

I followed the others as they made their way into a large room, a very bare room. I walked up to the center and spun around, I was right there was nothing in here. I tapped my shoe on the floor, metal. The walls were the same, strange. I looked over at the others and slowly took a deep breath, these people were crazy! How could they train in here, there is nothing in here!

"So! What do ya think? Is it the best room or what!" I knew they were probably expecting me to go along with it or something but I didn't want to look like a fool so I just rolled my eyes instead. "Are you kidding! There is not a training room! This is a metal room!"

All of them started smiling and Xander opened up a mini computer thing on his arm. I jogged over to him and peeked over his shoulder. He put in this long pass-code and pushed the GO button. "And now we enjoy the show!" He was beaming and I knew that he must have had a part in whatever was going to happen.

All of a sudden a rumbling started up and the floor started to shake under my feet. Then in the center of the room the ground flipped to reveal a stage now set in the center. At one end was a computer on a stand, most likely the control panel. All around the stage, in a ring pattern were targets and one huge super-computer at the very end of the large room.

"WILMA!" Xander shouted and the purple haired freak scampered across the room over to the computer, "I've missed you sooo much!" Smiling he hugged the giant screen. I turned to the rest of the screen and cleared my throat, "Wilma? He named it?"

I heard a scream from the other side of the room, "Wilma is not an it! She is as real as you and me!" then Xander went back to stroking the keyboard, muttering about how, "We just didn't understand.." Right we didn't understand the obviously crazed geek boy and his magically alive super computer!

"So do we train now?" I looked to Nick who in turn smiled at me and ran up to the stage, "I call going first!" He then proceeded to dance all around the stage singing at the top of his lungs.

"Did he have the Sugar Pops again Bells?" Iggy asked. Bella sighed and hurried over to the control panel. "So I'm taking that as a yes then?" Laughing he started walking over to her and the kid. I hung back, waiting for him to go ahead of me.

When we finally got to the stage Bella had just pressed the start button on the screen. Immediately a small scene came up on the stage, a hologram. It was a street, real run down and crummy. Nick seemed to toughen up right before my eyes. He ran down the streets, seeming to know right where to go. And what freaked me out was that the ground moved under his feet so that he never really moved. Like he was on a treadmill.

He must have finally reached where he needed to go cause he slowed down and went into the shadows that a building was casting in the dim lamplight. He glanced around the side of the building and the stage rotated so he was looking straight at us, but he didn't wave or smile. Like we weren't even there, it freaked me out. He slowly slipped around the edge of the building and I heard Bella muttering under her breath. Nick pressed his hand up to his ear and nodded. And that's when I realized, she was feeding him information on what to do in the exercise!

Then I heard her mutter, "I'm going in.." His eyes flickered to a sigh that said, Central Bank, and I saw a faint out line of a girl going onto the front door. Cool! All of a sudden Bella screamed and bullets came ripping through the door. Bella smiled and looked at us, "Was that realistic enough? Or should I have like started gasping first?" Everyone assured her that it was fine, but I was watching Nick. His eyes narrowed and with a scream of rage he went hurtling towards the doors.

"NO!" Bella moaned, "Stay in position!" she whimpered. She looked at all of us, then more specifically at my confused face, "He always does this, its a bad habit and we are trying to cut him out of it." I nodded quickly, that made sense. If he got himself caught or killed the entire team would pay. But right before he burst through the doors he stopped, taking a few breaths he stepped back and went back to his position. "Yes!" Bella cheered, "He didn't go in!" She turned and high-fived Iggy. Who just turned and smirked at my amused face.

Bella ran over to the control panel and shut the exercise off. As soon as Nick saw his sister he lept up into her arms sobbing, "I thought you were really dead! I thought they had actually killed you!" he buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed away. Bella pulled him off the stage and tried to calm the small boy down.

Iggy glanced at me, "Your turn!" I gave him my best Bat-glare. He laughed and reached over to try and ruffle mu hair. No one touches my hair! I reached out and twisted his hand behind his back and pulled on it, "Say uncle!" He just started laughing. So I pulled harder, which just made him laugh even more. When he refused to give in I let go, I didn't want to waste energy on this anyway.

"Ok Danni, your turn!" I looked over at Bella, who had finished calming Nick, and stepped up to the center of the stage. The last thing I saw was her pushing several buttons, then darkness. A couple seconds the lights came back on, but when they did I was somewhere else, a warehouse I think. There were several lights above me, but most of them were burned out, leaving plenty of shadows all around the deserted room. I took a couple of steps forward and I was surprised when I couldn't feel the ground under my feet move. So I took a couple more steps forward and looked at the floor in front of me. It didn't move.

So it was a completely modified hologram then, impressive.. I slowly started to creep towards the shadow to my left, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do here but I knew that I probably would need cover. As soon as the darkness of the shadow overtook me I pushed my self onto the wall, happy to be hid for a moment. Then I saw the giant door on the opposite side of the warehouse open up. A shadow was thrown across the room, making the person silhouetted against the light behind them look much larger than they actually were.

The person walked in slowly, creeping around and snooping in whatever boxes were close to them. All of a sudden a crackling came in my ear. "Danni can you hear me?" my head flew up and I looked around, Bella! But where was she? Then I remembered, she was probably feeding me information, just like Nick. I nodded, knowing she could see me. I could hear her laughing, "Ok good! You see the dude over in the corner snooping around?" I could hear Xander yelling in the background that the 'dude' had a name.

She sighed, "Fine! Do you see Aster Ross? Ya the dude in the corner?" I nodded and fixed my eyes on him, he was coming closer so I started to slide along the wall, making sure I didn't make even one tiny sound.

"OK so he's is a self-proclaimed mob boss, but the only thing he's the boss of is his loser wife, she is much more evil than he is." I heard Xander come back over the com unit, "Yea she makes a mean Martini!" I smiled as I heard the smacking of a hand against a head. "Anyway.. you need to sneak over there and take him out, it doesn't matter how, just do it!"

My eyes widened, "You mean kill him!" I wasn't ready for that, I couldn't!

"Yes! He isn't real, and most likely we wont ever have to take a job like this but you need to be ready! What if he's trying to attack you cause I can program it to.." I shook my head quickly, "Nuh uh! I'll go, hold on a sec..." Then I reached into my shirt and carefully pulled out my leather bag.

"Hey! There's kids in here keep this rated G please!" Xander was creaming his head off and I smiled slowly as I untied the string on top and reached inside. My hand closed around a small glass vial and I pulled it out slowly. I crept around the walls until I was about ten yards from my target then I reached back and with a small grunt I flung the val with all of the power I could muster. At the last moment before it collided with his face the man looked up and me and I saw something that made me regret it, sadness. I screamed and lept forward to try and stop it but it was too late. As soon as it hit him the contents exploded. Sending me crashing back into the wall.

A few seconds after the explosion the wall behind me disappeared, and I fell back onto the floor. My face hurt, and so did my hands. I slowly raised my hands in front of my face, they were burned all over, I knew my face was probably the same. A childish thought was brought to mind, what if its only my left eye.. Then I could be like Zuko! I chuckled but grimaced when the action made my mouth hurt even more.

"Danni! Are you ok.." Bella trailed off, staring at my face probably assessing the damage. She slowly walked forward and put her hands on my face turning it this way and that. "What was in those vials!" Her hands started glowing but I pulled away quickly.

"Exploding stuff, and I want to see what it looks like!" She bit her lip but shrugged, "Ok.." then she sent Nick running for a mirror. When he finally came back he slowly handed it to Bella, who in turn slowly turned it around and let it face me. I was wrong, it looked nothing like Zuko's scar, it covered the entire right and bottom half of my face, even going down to my neck and underneath my top. I slowly picked up my bag, which was laying next to me.

"These things sure do pack a punch huh?" They all laughed unsurely and I nodded to Bella and closed my eyes. I felt her hands slowly come back to rest on my face, and begin healing it. I must have dosed off cause when I woke up someone was shaking me awake, with no pain involved!

"C'mon your gong to bed, once again.." I slowly opened my eyes to be met with Iggy's blue ones. Grabbing his arm I was able to haul myself up. Slowly I raised my hand and touched my face, I couldn't feel a scar at all. Iggy laughed, "You are such a typical girl! The first thing you do is touch your face! No 'Thanks Ig-Master for waking me up!' Oh no! Looks before gratitude!" I laughed at him and socked him on the arm, "Thanks _Ig-Master_!"

He smiled at me and bowed, "Your welcome Danni-son!" Laughing I did the same. This time when he held out his arm I accepted. He turned and started to walk out of the facility, "Wait! What about your training!" he turned and gave me this pointed look.

"What are you talking about! I have already done my training!" Then he did the little Jedi mind trick hand motion thing in front of my face, "You will forget you ever said that underling!" I turned my face blank and nodded to him, "Yes Ig-Master, whatever you say!" his face turned happy one moment then grumpy the next.

"Ah no fair! That's foul play!" I chuckled and turned him back around and walked over to the control panel. I glanced up at him, "Now what do I do?" He leaned over me and pushed a button that said, "Self Scan" Then he walked up to the center of the stage and waited. After a second or two a small scanner thing came out of the ground and went around him. After a couple of rotations it quickly slid back into the ground. A small whirring sound went through the air and instantly he was in an arctic tundra. I smiled evilly, perfect.

On a small hill thing I could see someone staring down at him, and after a second I saw that Iggy saw it to. He cried out a battle yell and blasted fire through his feet, sailing through the air.

The figure on the hill appeared to be a woman, she had short white hair and a tight body suit, which was quite revealing if you ask me. As he was landing he swung his foot around, shooting fire at her in huge amounts. She flipped back and began throwing ice daggers at him, which he easily vaporized.

I zoned out for a moment and just kinda stood there looking into space, until I heard the sound of the stage powering down. Iggy was standing over the woman's unconscious body, smiling as he brushed some snow from his eyes. When the hologram finally faded away he looked at me, "So how was that!"

I shrugged, "I don't know I kinda zoned out.." His jaw dropped and he blinked at me for a couple of moments, "You did what! But my fights are always the most interesting!" I chuckled and turned towards the door, "Apparently not!" I could hear him stomping off the stage and I looked over to Xander who was typing away on his Wilma, I mean super-computer.

"C'mon buddy! We are leaving!" he shot up out of his seat and was by my side in about five seconds. "We're buddies! Do ya mean!" I raised my eyebrows, "Sure?" his grin only got wider, he spun around and gave Iggy two thumbs up then he hooked his arm through mine and pulled me towards the rooms.

"C'mon buddy! Lets go!" He pushed open the door and we left the training room to the soundtrack of Iggy's laughter.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**OMG I loved that chapter! It let me show off a bit of there skills! And their personality's! Sibling rivalry rules!**

**GOOOO WILMA! She's not an it! Don't make me sick Xander on you! Nerd Power!**

**And we finally find out whats in the bag! Halleluiah!**

**And you should be impressed! I wrote all of this in one day! Cause I love all of you just that much!**

**Don't forget to submit a name for the story! I need names!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	5. We rob a Bank

**Hey! That's right I am updating again! Yes that brings the total amount of chapters I have written up to three this week! But that is because all next week I am gonna be at camp... with no internet or laptop! So no updates all next week! I know you can all start crying now! Jk! Anyway now on to who won the Naming of my Story contest! Shadowtail43!**

**And the name is now Untitled: Red X! Alright... now its time to get down to business! **

**A question: Long chapters but slower updates, or shorter chapters and quicker updates? Vote in your review or on the poll on my profile!**

**Ok now to tell all of you that I don't own Young Justice or anything close to it, cause otherwise I would have Nightwing locked up in my closet... (Fangirls and dies)**

**Don't worry I came back to life! Nightwing saved me! He is such a dreamboat! That's right I said it... dreamboat!**

**And I am expecting at least four to five reviews this chapter.. or you don't get another one for the entire month! It shouldn't be that hard! The average amount of views each chapter is 30-lower forty! You can do it!**

**Oh and fanficfantasies I would love it if you could somehow show me the picture you drew! That's sooo cool! Or at least describe in a review or something! Yay!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Two months later

I pushed mt self to keep up with Iggy in front of me, if I got separated from him this mission would be a complete failure. We rounded the corner of the city block and came face to face with a dead end. Iggy didn't even looked bothered, and I swept any concern off my face, keeping it perfectly blank.

Iggy reached over to me and cupped his hand, giving me the perfect boost I would need to scale it. I put my foot in his hands and he threw me up. I flipped through the air and landed silently on the top of the wall. He was able to use his fire power to blast himself off the ground like a rocket. He landed beside me and we ran off again, this time though on the walls.

We clung to the windows and threw ourselves across ledge by ledge. When we finally reached the meeting point the rest of the team was already there.

"What took you guys so long!" Xander whispered, "I've already hacked into their mainframe and Nick was about to go in without you!"

Iggy gave them all a stern glare, "C'mon you guys! This is Danni's first time doing a team exercise! We were bound to go a little slower!" I glared at him and looked down at the small floor-plan that Xander had out on his little computer on his wrist.

"OK so we go in here," Xander turned his wrist so we could all see and pointed to the small vents at the top of the bank. "And after we have gone in your going to follow this duct till you reach the main vault, its going to be heavily guarded so don't sneeze or sweat or anything! Now once inside the vault I am going to cut all feed to the cameras so you will have two minutes to grab as much cash as you can. Once those two minutes are up you need to be back in the vent and crawling as fast and silently as you can back to our meeting point here." He looked around at everyone's faces, his eyes locking with mine,

"You got that?" I nodded, I was ready to begin.

We sprinted across the alley to the fire escape and swung ourselves up, quickly climbing until we reached the top. Once up I strung my bow and nocked an zip line arrow. I quickly let it fly and tied down the loose end once it was embedded in the wall of the bank.

I positioned my bow and looked to the others, on Iggy's signal I pushed myself off from the building and zip lined across the gap, my arms straining to keep a hold of my bow. When I landed on the other side I rolled to absorb some of the impact then turned around and caught Nick as he tumbled into my arms.

We stood up and waited for Iggy to blast himself over, then I reached up and pulled the arrow out of the brick, quickly flicking pieces of motor off the head.

Iggy pressed his hand up to his ear, "We are on the roof, we're heading in." We slowly stepped up to the grate and Nick hesitantly stepped forward and phased through the bars, materializing on the other side. He put both hands onto the lock on the side of the grate and pushed down hard, popping it open without a single sound.

He pushed the grate open and Iggy and I climbed in without a sound.

Once inside we started to army crawl, each of us lost in out own thoughts. Iggy was in front of me, and Nick was behind. In short I was surrounded by boys. Not the most pleasant thing at the moment, for instance they made more noise than I did, and their breathing was louder than my own. But it was only an exercise, maybe in a real mission they were quieter. In the back of my mind though I seriously doubted it.

Finally we reached the vault, and so far there had been no roadblocks or distractions. Of course I had spoken to soon. Inside the vault were people, more specifically heroes.

I quickly identified them, thankful for the hero identifying lessons Iggy and his trusty supercomputer Wilma had given me. Down below us was the new 'covert' young hero team. The exact one that Fin had told me about two months ago!

They were looking all around, but not really all that aware cause we were looking straight down at them. All of us shared a glance, how had this happened!

I slowly reached into my leather jacket and took out a small wooden blowpipe. I fitted a sleeping dart into it and put it into my mouth then aimed at Lagoon Boy, I blew and the dart quickly sailed across the room and slipped into the folds of his gills. He fell to the ground and started to snore.

The two other heroes quickly looked around but I easily took them out as well. I was quickly thankful that we had gone with the easy setting instead of hard like Iggy had wanted.

Nick phased through the vent and fell to the floor, then motioned for us to come down as well. Iggy pushed down on the grate and it fell to the floor. Nick reached up and grabbed it, but fell to the ground wit the weight of it. We quickly dropped down to the ground and I took the vent away from him. "You guys get the money and I will put the nerd herd away!"

I leaned down and grabbed Lagoon Boy and dragged him towards the corner of the room. I threw him down then jogged back towards the others, "One minutes!" Iggy whispered.

I quickly reached forward and grabbed the two other heroes, Beast Boy and some girl in a pink dress. She wasn't in any of the files that I knew of, so she was probably new.

I threw them both into the corner and tied them up with a bundle of rope that was attached to my belt. "C'mon we only have ten seconds lets go!" I spun around and threw Nick up into the air vent then I jumped and pulled myself up. I turned and held out my hand for Iggy.

He tossed his bags up then jumped up and reached for my hand. My brain was counting down the seconds. _"Five, four, three, two.." _I pulled him up and shoved the vent back down into place.

We waited for a few seconds, and when no armed guards burst into the room demanding that we come out of the vent immediately you could feel the tension in the vent drop a whole lot. We all smiled at each other then turned and began to crawl back. A few seconds after we had begun to crawl we heard sirens begin to go off. I face palmed, the cameras had seen the heroes tied up, of course!

Nick laughed,"Well there's no need for secrecy now.." Then he phased through the vent and we heard guns begin firing below us.

Iggy looked at me and shrugged, then he blasted the vent out from below us. As soon as it hit the ground and I rolled to absorb the shock. "Well that wasn't the smartest move I could have made!" Iggy joked from the corner where he was trying to push debris off himself.

I ran over and pushed with as mush strength as I could muster. Together we managed not to get shot and to free his legs. We turned around to see Nick holding his own, phasing through the floor then reappearing behind a guard, then quickly knock them out with a chop to the neck.

We both stood back and watched as Nick fought the battle for us. Then almost in slow motion a guard behind him raised his gun and leveled it at Nick's back. Iggy screamed and tried to shot a column of flame at his hand but he wasn't fast enough.

I saw the mans trigger finger tighten and without hesitation I reached into my jacket and pulled out a vial of explosion gel. I hurled it at the man and I watched as it flew towards his face, but this time when it hit and incinerated him I felt no remorse.

Nick ran over to the two of us and I grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him towards the exit. I kicked the doors open and pushed him out into the street.

We ran over to the meeting place, but no one was there. A few seconds later the hologram powered down and we saw Bella and Xander standing by the control panel. "Danni congratulations! You are now ready to go on your first official mission!"

Xander pumped his fist, "We attack at dawn!" Then he ran out yelling, "For Sparta!"

I raised my eyebrows at his strange behavior, I still wasn't used to him quite yet. "So pizza for lunch..?" The rest of the team laughed and I just started to walk towards the exit.

When we got to the dining room Xander had turned the TV on and had it tuned to the news. "Hey Danni your dad's on the news!" Smiling he pointed towards the screen.

My eyes flew to the screen, my father! But unfortunately it was my foster dad and mother. My fake mother was crying and had her head against my fake fathers shoulder. Pathetic, I knew they probably didn't care and I felt my face turn into a sneer.

"We just want our daughter back! We love you hun! Please come home!" My mother went back to bawling and my father patted her on the back, looking the part of the grieving father.

"That was Mr. and Mrs. Tattsivliski, their foster daughter ran away from home a year and two months ago, but it is now thought to be a kidnapping! If you see this girl," My ninth grade yearbook picture popped up on the screen, "Please contact authorities!"

I leaned over and snatched the remote from Xander and shut the TV off. I glared at each of the then turned and started to walk off.

"Whats the matter with her?" I heard Xander mutter.

I didn't stay around much longer to listen and I closed the door behind me, and started to walk down the long hall back to my room.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**OK so how did you like it! Please let me know! So if you want shorter chapter this is how short they would be maybe a tad longer when I really needed to get something across. But long chapter would be like 4000 words.. I can get a chapter like that up in three or so days, but one like this in just one or two! Go and vote!**

**And we finally meet the Team next chapter! For real this time though!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	6. I meet a Robin

**OK so I know that I said no update unless I get a lot of reviews.. well I cracked cause this one was so good! But this time I am serious! No chapter unless I get three or four reviews for this chapter! And that minimum! I would love it if all of you reviewed! Please! Ok time for the disclaimer!**

**As you all know I own nothing of Young Justice cause otherwise Nightwing would be my personal butler, yup he was upgraded, no more dusty closet where I cant see his muscles and amazingness! I know be jealous!**

**Ok so you know the new Robin for season 2? how old is he? I went on the Wiki but its not even there! Please help me with this problem!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

A week later

My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed to the ground, shaking from exhaustion. I was training yet again, because apparently Iggy thought that I still wasn't ready to go on a job yet, when he had just said I was!

He was seriously starting to get on my nerves!

My legs had stopped shaking so, pushing off the ground as hard as I could, I stood up. They still hurt, but if I wanted to help them, I would have to live with it.

One of the targets caught my eye, an arrow was sitting in the bulls-eye, but yet another arrow another split it right down the middle. Shuffling I made my way over to the amazing sight. My back popped as I bent over to see, loud and annoying.

"You know yoga would probably help that.." The noise startled me so much that it caused me to fall down straight on my bum. Spinning around so fast it gave me whiplash I looked up and glared at Iggy behind me.

He had this cocky little grin on his face, probably happy that he had snuck up on me. He was the only one that could. In response to his little 'joke' I flicked him off and shakily stood to my feet, making sure to glare at him the entire time.

Iggy shook his head, the lights of the room glinting off his highlights, making them stand out even more than usual.

"Hurry up and get suited up! Your coming with us!" My jaw slowly slid open, was he serious? Scrambling forward I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You wont regret this I promise!" He patted my back slowly, "Sure kid.."

Kid? Did he just call me KID! He was only two years older than me! Unwrapping my arms I sidestepped around him, making sure that I glared at him the entire time.

Running faster than the Flash (I wish) I raced to my room and bolted towards the door that held my costume. Unfortunately karma decided to be a bitch and made me fall flat on my face, centimeters away from my target.

Groaning I peeled my face off the carpet and pulled myself back up. Finally my hand was on the doorknob and, pulling, the door swung open to reveal... nothing. Or at least it looked like nothing. Slowly my hand made its way to the center of the wall, then I applied pressure and pushed down.

The wall slid back to reveal a large glass case, complete with my costume inside. Grinning like a kid in a candy store I grabbed it and threw it on my bed. I stripped out of my training clothes and in no time at all I had on my villain attire.

Glancing towards my door I quickly checked to make sure no one was there then I hurried towards the bathroom. Moving so that I was standing in front of the mirror I cleared my throat. Then I tried my best evil laugh, "Muahahahahahaha!" Not the best but not the worst I have ever heard, my inner judge thought. Spinning around I raced out and hurried to the dining hall, the self proclaimed meeting place.

Everyone was there, and everyone but me was in their full on look. I still needed to put on my mask and my wig. My eyes took in at what everyone was wearing.

Xander had on a black tee shirt and black jeans. His purple hair had also been pulled back into a black bandanna and he had those black stripes under his eyes. The huge black glasses he wore were still on his face as well. His shoes seemed to be these cross between ballerina slippers and toms, like slippers yet not slippers, its hard to explain.

Bella was wearing a dark red sundress and had a medical kit in her hands. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on sandals for her shoes. She looked normal, but then again she was supposed to stay on the sidelines and not in the path of fire.

Nick had on these ridiculous red pants and a white long sleeve tee shirt with red designs on the sleeves. Over that he had on a red vest and red combat boots. Over his short brown hair was a red fedora, and his green eyes were covered in a red domino mask.

And finally Iggy, he had on no mask, I guess he didn't fear about people finding out about his identity. He was braver than I would ever be for that. If the police were to know that I was on a team with super villains I would be hunted down by my foster parents, day and night. He had on a Kevlar jacket, red with golden racing stripes, and Kevlar pants to match. The jacket was unzipped to show off a black tee shirt with a flame design in the middle, and his shoes were black Kevlar as well. His entire ensemble was fireproof, impressive.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Iggy asked, he glanced at everyone costume, I could see it in his eyes that he was worried, but then again everyone probably was.

"Alright then, lets head off!" Iggy spun around and started to walk off towards the exit. My eyes darted to Bella's before following in his footsteps. Quickening my pace I was able to catch up to Iggy in a matter of moments.

"So... Inferno huh? Cool.. so what are we gonna do today huh? Rob a bank? Take some hostages? Kick good guy butt!" Practically bouncing off the walls I grabbed onto Iggy's arm to calm myself down. He sighed and peeled my fingers off of his arm.

"We are going to be infiltrating a lab, someone dropped off a note saying that they needed us to get some sort of kryptonite for them or something. Its in CADMUS so we will have to be careful, supposedly the League of losers are guarding it. Does that answer your question?" he raised an eyebrow and looked down at me.

Smiling I nodded my head and started humming as we approached the Wall. Stopping we both turned and waited for the rest of the team.

Hurry up! I wanna leave already! My toe started tapping and I crossed my arms. When they finally met us back up I spun around and pushed on the brick that would let us leave. The wall slid open and I jumped out, not bothering to look back and see if the rest of the team followed.

I tilted my head up towards the night sky,"So how are we gonna get there?" All of them shared a glance and I got the distinct feeling of being left out of the group. Its not a pleasant feeling.

"This way, hurry up but don't trip this time!" Iggy gave me a teasing smile and started jogging off down the alley. I waited for everyone to go ahead of me and jogged off behind them.

The full moon made everything sparkle, even the sewer water. I could see easily, and when I glanced down at a puddle as I ran by, I saw that my eyes were glowing brightly. Which was most likely why I could see as good as I did.

Finally we arrived at wherever we were supposed to be, some sort of park I guess. But the grass was higher than my calf, and all of the sides and swings were rusted and had vines growing around them. The entire place looked...abandoned.

Iggy slowly walked to the middle of the playground then waved his arm in front of his body. What was he doing? He looked crazy. All of a sudden his hand hit something. Smiling he reached forward and started moving his hands down the length of the invisible object.

After a couple of moment of that he seemed to find what he was looking for cause he grabbed something and jerked it open, a door. There was an invisible car right in the middle of the spooky playground.. AWESOME!

"Hurry up! We cant be late!" everybody piled in and I was forced to sit right in between Xander and Bella, with Nick sitting in shotgun. Because, "If a car hits us he can just phase through it." Ugh the jerks.

It only took us about an hour to get there, but we almost got hit ten times. The entire time the car was filled with my curses and profanities as we narrowly swerved to avoid being a small speed bump on the road.

When the car came to a halt and Iggy unlocked the doors I was the first one out. I threw myself on the ground and just laid there, happy nothing was coming at me head on at 70 miles per hour.

"I didn't drive that bad so stop being so dramatic and get up!" glaring at him I slowly pulled myself up off the safe ground and huddled around Xander who had yet another floor plan.

"Ok this is the lower levels of CADMUS, highly classified so don't tell anyone we have this. Now we are going to get in by Nick, he is gonna phase us down to the 25 floor, this is where the kryptonite is. Now as soon as all of us are down there we need to spread out and find where its being held. Once you find it make sure to contact the rest of the team. We will converge on the location and grab it and leave the way we came! Everyone got the plan."

Nodding I looked over the map once more, if I was a piece of kryptonite where would I be...

"Ok then lets move in!"

Everyone stood up and I quickly followed their example. As soon as we were all up Iggy started to lead us towards the giant building in front of us. My hands were shaking, but I was trying to control my breathing. The night was cold and I could see my breath, if I breathed to much the heroes might be able to see it.

Ugh I was becoming paranoid, I slowly let out my breath and calmed down. My hands stopped shaking, my breathing slowed, and my body became relaxed. It felt good, I am the Master of my own body! A smug smile worked its way on my face and I looked around carefully.

A small flash went by out of the corner of my eye and I just barely tiled my head so I could see that way better. There was nothing there. My smug smirk dropped off my face and I replaced it with a scowl. I didn't need to be hallucinating at a time like this!

Moving forward with determination I made my way up to stand on the right side of Iggy, then I dropped back a little bit. I was in the beta position, cool! When we finally reached the building I melted into the shadows that lined the wall.

My eyes wandered around the lot, if there was anyone here I wanted to be able to see them. Narrowing my eyes to get a better view I scanned the trees, was that a glint of metal, or just the moonlight against the branches. If only I was closer!

I watched as the rest of my team quickly broke through the lock on the outside of the building. Iggy swung open the door and stepped inside, his hands alight.

The rest of the team followed him and after Xander stepped inside I quickly slipped in and shut the door behind me. Once inside I locked the door, then I proceeded to pulled out my laser and seal it shut. Nick could always phase us through later.

Turning around I hurried to catch back up with my team. They were already down the hall and Nick was holding Iggy, preparing to phase him back down. Iggy looked up at me gave me a small smile, then Nick phased down through the floor.

Bella sat down with Xander and they both set to work setting up the comm units. After a couple of minutes they looked at me and mouthed, "Online" I nodded and turned to find Nick standing behind me, ready to phase me down.

I grabbed a hold of his arm and he grabbed me and hugged me. Then we started falling.

Phasing isn't the most pleasant thing in the world let me be the first one to tell you that. It felt like we were falling rapidly, and I wasn't sure how we were supposed to stop. But soon it felt like somebody had finally installed some brakes cause we started slowing down. We landed lightly next to Iggy and he nodded to us.

"You know what to do." he whispered. Then he took off down one of the tunnels. Patting Nick on the head one last time I raced down a tunnel as well.

The tunnels themselves looked horrible, in some parts there was wreckage covering the walkway, and I had to climb over it to continue through. The walls had craters and pits in them and the ceiling had cracks running along the top. Then I came to a fork in the road.

I paused for a second and tried to think on which road would lead me to a room, was it the left, oh wait or was it the right? Stepping towards the left I saw something amiss in the gravel of the floor.

Hesitantly I stepped towards it and I saw what it was, a footprint. I reeled back, someone else was here! I put a hand up to my comm, "You guys.." But before I could finish something shot out of one of the craters towards my hand, making me drop the connection.

I spun around and ran towards the right tunnel, narrowly dodging yet another projectile.

"Hurry up! Catch her!" a voice rang out behind me and I grabbed one of my throwing daggers and I threw it towards where the voice had come from.

I could hear footsteps behind me, and they were getting louder. A room appeared on my left and I ran inside, quickly flipping up onto one of the shelves embedded on the walls. Again I pressed my hand to my comm.

"You guys there are others here, Justice League I'm guessing... Whats your status?" I heard the others comm's come online and a lot of grunting.

"Kinda busy right now Dom!" I smirked as my chaser came into the room.

"Me to Ferno!" Then I jumped down towards the hero, swinging my leg out towards their face. They easily dodged it, but I hadn't really been trying. It was a male, quickly I went through all of the heroes I knew who were male. A lot of names came to mind, but I quickly recognized him by his sign.

"Hello Robin! Who's a pretty birdy today!" His face changed into a look of indifference, swinging towards my face with his fists he retorted, "And who are you supposed to be? Zebra lady?"

I made sure my laugh was high pitched and annoying. "Of course not! My names Black Domino! But you can call me Dom!" I batted my eyelashes at him flirtatiously and flipped over his head and aimed a kick at his back. He spun around and grabbed my foot then tried to throw me against the wall.

Instead I managed to rip my foot out of his grip, I then proceeded to grab one of my regular knives and slash at his face. He dodged back then reached forward and grabbed my wrist. Then somehow he made my hand go dumb. Which made me drop the knife into his waiting hand.

I tried to kick him in the chest but he spun me around so my hand was pulled back behind my back. He pulled up and I couldn't stop myself from crying out. He kicked my ankle, making it give out.

I fell to the floor and spun around just in time to see him throw the knife right back at my face. My feet acted out of pure instict, it was almost in slow motion and I reached up and caught the knife in between my feet. Snarling I flipped the knife around and slashed at his chest, succeeding in cutting not only his uniform, but also his chest.

His hand came up and grabbed at the wound. I on the other hand flipped the knife back over and tossed it back to my hand. I flipped back up and put the knife back into its sheath. I didn't want to kill him, and that scratch would only take a week to heal.

He lifted his hand off his wound and glared at me, "Fancy moves will get you nowhere!"

I cocked my head to the side, "Oh I'm sure I'll get somewhere!" Then I launched my self forward once again.

He dodged to the side, but he was slower than usual, I frowned, maybe he really was hurt. Mentally I slapped myself, I mean, he was the enemy!

Then he took out a Bo-staff, he flicked it open and I heard the tell tale sound of electricity.

"Aw! I want one of those! Gimme!" I lept forward and reached for the staff. Just like I expected he swung downwards, towards my midriff.

I was easily able to spin out of the way, and since I was behind him I hooked my ankle around his knee and tugged, tripping him to the ground.

His bo-staff fell out of his hands and rolled across the floor. I couldn't help my self from laughing, but this time for real. The sight of the bird sprawled on the ground was to funny! I saw him tense up but I was to late to get out of the way.

He spun around and tripped me to the ground, but I was able to control myself and land some what gracefully.

"Hey I got the kryptonite! Lets go!" I smiled at the bird boy and I flipped back up to my feet.

"Sorry Birdy, but it looks like I've got to run! Smiling I kicked him hard in the chest, right on his wound, "Something to remind you of me, and something to remind me of you!" Carefully I reached down and grabbed his bo-staff.

I flicked it back into its small state and skipped out of the room, but not before blowing him a kiss.

I raced back down the halls until I reached our meeting spot, the others weren't here yet so I slid back into the shadows. I heard a rumbling noise and my eyes flickered around, what was that noise.

Then a small pebble fell right in front of my face. I knelt down and looked at it for a second, then comprehension dawned in my mind. My head flew up as I saw the large rock coming straight towards me. Again I had the feeling of slow motion. I tried to move but it was as if all of the muscles of my body were stuck. I looked up to see a green martian girl. Her eyes were glowing green, and her hands were stretched towards me, she was doing this!

The only thing I was capable of doing was screaming, and I made sure it was loud.

"Dom!" I heard Iggy's voice but by then it was to late the rock crashed down, smashing me straight into the ground.

All was black, I couldn't hear, see, smell or anything. It was like I was floating in darkness.

Am I dead? I thought,. But then realization dawned on me once again, if I was dead how could I think?

I could see a light up ahead, and despite all of the teachings of movies I went straight towards it.

As soon as I hit it everything came rushing back, my hearing, smell, touch, but not sight. I couldn't see anything!

My arms were weak but I pushed at whatever was in front of me, I felt claustrophobic.

Whatever it was moved away and I could see again. And I saw flames.

Everywhere.

I slowly stood up, my back still pressed against the wall where I had.. died? But I didn't see any crushed body parts spewn against the walls so I assumed that my body was indeed the thing I still inhabited.

Iggy was in the middle of the flames, I was expecting that much, and was hurling them at the martian and cursing at her in several different languages.

"Wow! All that for me?" Iggy stopped abruptly and spun around, "Danni!" he mouthed. Smiling he raced over to me and wrapped me into a hug. I pushed him away and held up a finger to silence him. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my pocketknife.

I flicked it out and started to stalk towards her, she was gonna die, hard.

I launched myself forward and threw it at her face. Her eyes glowed green and the knife and I both stopped, inches from her face. She glared at me and turned the knife around then made it fly back towards me. Screaming I felt something inside me snap and raw power flowed through me. I felt myself change and the knife simply flew right through my head. Her grip on me left and I landed on the ground.

Slowly I stood up and spread my arms, it felt like there were strings attached to my fingers, and I was the puppeteer. I pulled upwards and my beloved shadows followed my command.

The martian began to back away but I had my shadows surround her. I gave her a demonic smile, "Aw C'mon you played with me! Now let me play with you!"

I flung the shadows at her and they proceeded to rip at her hair and clothes. All of a sudden I became lightheaded and the flow of power left me. The shadows left my command and went back to where they had been before.

Iggy wrapped his hand around my waist, "C'mon we gotta go!" I nodded and slumped against his chest, I felt like every once of strength had been sucked into those shadows. Sighing he picked me up and began jogging back to where Nick was.

The last thing I remembered was him passing me off to Nick and phasing through the walls.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Omg did you see that coming! Cause I did! Teehee! Review everyone!**

**A question: Long chapters but slower updates, or shorter chapters and quicker updates? Vote in your review or on the poll on my profile!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	7. The Doc Is In

**Ok everyone Yahoo answers has... answered my question! It said that Tim should be about 16 so Danni isn't a pedophile Yay! Ok I would like to thank the three people who reviewed**

**shadowtail43**

**guest reviewer**

**Mist Hitachiin**

**You guys are why I am updating today! And again I want three or more reviews or no chapter!**

**And as everyone knows I dont own Young Justice otherwise Nightwing would be my personal butler and I would get to see him every day!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut. Moaning I pried my eyes open and once the blinding light hit my sore and abused retinas. I flung my hand over my eyes and rolled to get out of bed.

Unfortunately I over rolled and ended up rolling right out of bed and onto the floor.

"Owww.." I moaned, flinging my arms out and about in a sorry way to try and right myself. Finally I found a lamp cord and I pulled down on it, trying to get up. My luck was still down as the lamp took the tumble of death and came crashing down to the floor, a mere inch from my head.

That shocked me awake. I sat up slowly and sleepily looked down at the shattered bulb. "Ugly lamp sat on a nightstand, Ugly lamp had a great fall, and all the girls glue guns and all the girls tape, couldn't put Lampy back together again."

Smiling I stood up and popped my knuckles, then my knees, then my back.

"You know you can get arthritis doing that?" Screaming I spun around and went into the crane position. Then I glared at him, "No you cant, scientists have proven that myth false!"

Iggy walked over to my dresser and laughed, "Sure they have!" He opened up the top drawer and pulled out a big tee shirt and some skinny jeans, "Hurry up and put these on! We are going out!"

My jaw dropped, "Like the entire team! For like lunch! Awesome!" He just waved his hand and made this little muttering sound. When he finally left the room I changed out of the clothes I had on, my tee shirt and pants from my uniform.

Once I had my regular clothes back on my stomach decided that it was hungry and started growling really loud. "Shh!" Whispering I put my hands over my stomach and hurried out of my room.

One I got into the hall I made sure that I watched where I stepped, I was not tripping again. Soon the door to the dining hall loomed in front of me, and I pushed it open ad walked inside.

Everyone else was already here, and as soon as the door opened they all looked at me expectantly. Seeing the looks I raised my eyebrows, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Nick started laughing, "No we are just wanting to know where you would like to eat! I want Barnum's Burgers, Bella wants The Salad Bowl, Xander wants Stan's Tacos, and Iggy wants Po's Kitchen. Which one do you want?"

"Ummm.." I trailed off, which one did I want, not salad, and not burgers. But I was ok with tacos, and Chinese food.

"Either Stan's Tacos, or Po's Kitchen." Nick looked at me for a second, then he turned and started sobbing in the shoulder of Bella. I took a couple steps back.

"What did I do?" I looked over to Iggy who just shrugged.

"He really wants burgers I guess."

Bella looked up at me and smiled, "Don't feel bad! He always does this whenever we eat out!" Nodding I glanced over to Iggy once more, his eyes were closed and he had covered his ears with his hands.

About two minutes later Nick had finally stopped crying and now we were walking out of the our hideout. When we stepped out and into the alley I noticed that the alley way seemed even more drenched than usual, it must have rained last night.

I dodged stepping into a puddle and looked over to Iggy, I didn't know where to go at all. Smiling he turned to face the way out, "Onward men!" Then he started jogging off. Everyone quickly started jogging after him, while I stayed in the back with Nick.

So.. hows your day been going so far?" He looked up at me and gave me this, how stupid do you think I am, sort of look, then he ran up to be next to his sister.

"Whatever, not like I'm trying to be nice or anything.." I tossed a piece of hair behind my ear and started humming, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Pretty soon the entire group was singing along.

"Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight..."

All of a sudden we heard, "BANG!" and down dropped Iggy. Bella screamed and ran forward, quickly turning him over and checking for a bullet hole. I spun around and scanned the rooftops, the had turned right when he was hit so the shooter would be high on the left.

In the abandoned sugar factory one of the windows was open, and inside of it I could see the shooter. They had some sort of sniper gun, and they were aiming it at Bella now.

"Nick phase them through the ground NOW!" He jumped forward and grabbed them, together they all sunk straight through the ground.

And just in time too, right as Bella's head sunk through the ground, a bullet ricocheted off the cement and went whistling past my face.

Xander was in a doorstep, out of harms way and safe. "Stay here! And when they come up get Nick to get y'all into one of the home OK!" He nodded and I ran out and back into the street.

I was pissed, what if Iggy was dead! Who would be our leader then? The rage that filled my body made me go faster and my reflexives sharper.

I was soon right under the building, making me a easy target. But that didn't matter, I ran forwards an just like a ninja I ran up the wall until I reached the first window. I swung my self up and kicked the glass, shattering it.

I jumped inside the building and started running up the stairs taking them two at a time.

For once I was glad for all the training, cause when I finally got to his spot, I was barely even tired.

I swung open the door and dropped down to the side, just in case he had been waiting for me.

But there was no one there. Slowly I crept into the room, my footsteps not making one single sound. I hesitantly walked over to the window and looked down, but he wasn't hiding there either.

Suddenly my head was being forced out of the room, screaming with effort I tried to turn and look at my attacker, but their grip was too tight. They were able to force me out to my stomach, but I kept my legs and feet in.

I kicked upwards and they loosened their hold just slightly, but that was all that I needed. I was able to turn around and see the assassin clearly.

It was Iggy... or at least it looked like him. His mouth turned into a smirk and he started to laugh, "You must think I look like my brother, and yes I am related to him. We are twins!"

Iggy had a brother, an exact look alike no less. "You shot your brother!" Screaming I struggled even harder, not only might he have killed him, he might have killed his own brother. And he didn't even care!

I brought my knee up and hit him in the stomach. He keeled over and I was able to switch our position with him leaning out the window and me pushing him out. I kept pushing until he finally just hanging out with only his fingers holding onto the window frame keeping him inside.

I could see fear in his eyes, and I felt no remorse over what I was about to do. Slowly I peeled his fingers off the windowsill until he had just two fingers hanging on. Tears were running down his face and he was begging me not to let him drop but the cries for help fell on deaf ears.

I peeled his last finger off the sill and he started to plummet to his death. I could hear him screaming even from up here, right as he was about to crash I looked away, I didn't want to see.

The screaming stopped and I slowly uncovered my face.

He wasn't there.

I spun around and raced down the steps, where had he gone! When I finally got to the bottom his body was no where in sight. I raced towards my team, what if he had powers and transported out of harms way. When I got to the alley no one was there. But one door was cracked open slightly.

I pushed it open and ran into the room in front of me. They weren't their, so I ran all around the house, calling for them. Finally there was just one room left, the attic. I pushed it open and slowly walked inside. In the corner I could hear someone sniffling, and I hurried towards it.

It was the team! I cried out and gave them a group hug. Bella was the one crying,and I could see where Iggy had been shot. Right in his heart.

My eyes flew to her and locked, "Is he..." She burst into a new round of tears and buried her head into Xander's shoulder.

"No!" I shouted, leaning down I pulled out my pocketknife and cut the poor bandages that she had wrapped his wound in. "Is the bullet still there?"

She shook her head no and sat back up. Frowning I pushed the bandages back on his bullet wound and looked over to the healer. "Did it hit his heart?" She shook her head no, "It just barely missed, but he needs a hospital, his heartbeat is really faint, I cant do anything!" I nodded.

"Be right back.." I grabbed Iggy and lifted him up into my arms. I felt something inside me snap and the rush of power and energy. Slowly I stepped into a shadow beside me and thought of the Hospital.

When I stepped out of the shadow I was under a tree right next to the hospital. I raced over to the ER, trying not to jostle him too much.

As soon as I entered the room, nurses and doctors were surrounding me and in a matter of seconds he was on a gurney and being wheeled off down the hall.

One of the nurses handed me a form, I had to fill it out or something. I used fake names and fake addresses and whatnot. They could figure out it was fake later.

I was scared and I waited out in the waiting room for what seemed like ages, the others finally came and we sat together in the corner of the room.

A day or so later one of the doctors came out, "Lonnie Casanova?" Slowly I stood up, that was me.

He looked down at his charts, "Your brother is stable, but he is going to need to stay here for a while for observation." he looked at me for a second, "Also I know that Lonnie isn't your real name, and that that's not your brother, Dannielle.."

I froze, how did he know! I was wearing blue contacts, but I guess the silver hair gave it away.. "Please! No he's not my brother.. but I look up to him and he cant die! I have enough money to pay! Please!"

The doctor frowned, then he sighed and rubbed his temples, "Fine.. but he will need to stay here for a week.. unfortunately for you all of your records came up false and I cab only stall the rest of the crew for a couple days.. I hope you have a doctor with you.." I smiled.

"Something like that.." He nodded then turned and walked off. I spun around and hurried back towards the others.

"He's going to be ok! But listen before you get all excited we are going to have to bust him out in a couple of days, the doctor I just talked to knows who I am, we are gonna have to split!" The team nodded then we all hurried out and back to our hideout.

Two Days Later

it was night and we were all in our villain uniforms, don't ask why it was Nicks idea. Now we came to the side of the building where Iggy was. I calmed down then ran up the building once again. I flipped up the stories until I reached his window. Then I pulled out a lock pick and quickly flipped the latch on the window.

I silently snuck in and walked over to his bed. He looked so pale, it was scary. I grabbed the bed and slowly pulled it towards the shadows, our plan was hope I could activate my powers and shadow port us back to the Wall.

I tried to force myself to get scared, or really mad, but it didn't work. Just in case I stepped into the shadow, but nothing happened, I was just cloaked in darkness. Scowling I stepped out and knelt by his bed for a moment. Then I stood up and walked to the window.

I stuck my head out the window and shook my head no. Nick stood up and hurried towards the wall, then he phased through it. A few minutes later he was in the room. He held out his hands.

"Give him here." I slowly pushed him towards the boy, making sure to hold the drip lines and whatnot. Together we got him to the edge of the room, then we phased through the wall.

The entire time we were falling my mind sounded a little like this: "HOLY CRAP WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG, I DONT WANNA DIE! SHIT THE GROUNDS CLOSE! HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA DIEEE!"

About then was when we hit the ground, luckily we phased through, then somehow he was able to push us back out of it again. Iggy was still asleep, so now all we had to do was get him home.. somehow.

That was when I heard a small whistling sound. Pure instinct enveloped me and I dropped to the ground.

A small dart landed next to me and I jumped out of the way. "Ambush!" I yelped again I had to dodge to avoid being hit by a sleeping dart.

"Give me back my staff!"

The boy wonder lept out of the tree above me and I flipped back to avoid being hit head on. He landed in front of me while the rest of his team seemed to melt out of the shadows.

How had I not sensed them here, and who had tipped them off abut us coming tonight.

Snarling I turned and ran towards the hospital, I was gonna kill that doctor with my own two hands!

Suddenly I was face down on the ground, my hands and feet tied together with some sort of rope with weights on the ends, bolas was the name I think.

I turned over and saw Robin and a bigger version of him standing over me. Behind them I could see that the rest of my team was faring just as badly. They were all guarding Iggy, even Xander and Bella, but it was practically suicide.

Carefully I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my pocket knife, then I set to trying to cut the restraints.

The older Robin's eyes narrowed then he stepped forward, flipped me over and took the knife away. I tried to kick him but.. well it failed miserably.

He looked over at bird boy and nodded, "Good throw!" glaring at the bat's I put my hands on the ground and steadied my self.

Then I pushed up off the ground with my bound hands and pulled myself up to a sitting position. Kind of like a sit up.

Xander had been taken down and now only Bella and Nick still stood. I saw Bella turn and say something to Nick, who shouted back at her, "No!" But then she ran forward and started kicking and punching like a maniac leaving him somewhat alone.

Then he turned and placed a hand on Iggy's bed and phased through the ground. Smiling I cheered, Iggy would be safe and Nick could at least take care of him until we returned.

Robin leaned down and grabbed my arm, he then proceeded to pull me up. And not very gently either! I smiled at him, "Thanks Birdy.." He glared at me and pushed me forward. I had to hop like an imbecile to not fall over. I looked back over my shoulder at him and glared.

"Do you really think I'm going to hop over there? Cause the answer is no! Now..." I paused here and tilted up my chin, like I was snooty or something, "Carry me!"

The bigger Robin, who I now remembered as Nightwing broke out into laughter and I couldn't help but smile. He seemed nice enough.

Birdy scoffed and walked past me leaving me alone with the bigger version of him. Nightwing walked forward and hand cuffed my hands, even under the rope. Then he cut the rope, not smart but I knew that he probably wouldn't hesitate to taser me if I tried to escape.

Grabbing my shoulders he pushed me forward and towards the rest of the team. Happily martian girl wasn't there, I might have freaked out if she was. I smiled at the goodies and knelt down slowly to where Bella was cuffed. She was crying, bad.

"It's ok! We will see them soon!" She sniffed and nodded, her tears slowing down slightly. Suddenly a hand yanked me back up, making my yelp. I craned my head back to see a boy that wore the symbol of Superman, Superboy I suspected.

"Geez you don't have to pull so hard! You could have just asked!" He stepped back and looked down. Slowly I rotated my shoulder and it quickly popped back into place.

I nodded and turned around so my back was to Bella. I stretched my hands down and I felt her own slip into mine. Grunting I pulled up and helped her stand.

She quickly stood by me and she looked down at the ground beside me.

"So why are we not at your super secret hideout yet? Waiting for backup?" Birdy grunted then turned and walked away. I smiled then started walking towards him, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me, this was gonna be fun!

"So do you want your staff back or not?" He swung around and glared at me.

"You took it! He said that it got busted! Dude a chick took your staff away!" I turned around and bowed playfully to the heroes. I glanced back at Birdy to see that he was glaring daggers at me.

Laughing I winked and looked back at Bella, she was smiling and Xander was standing beside her.

"Finally, took long enough!" Birdy yelled. I looked back at him and saw that he was stomping off towards some strange jet looking thing.

The rest of his team laughed then grabbed Xander and Bella and started walking towards the jet thing.

Nightwing grabbed my shoulders and led me towards the jet. My last thoughts before entering?

Damn.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**OMG Iggy almost died! How many of you cried? Cause I did! And you all should think yourselves lucky cause I was gonna actually kill him off.. but shadowtail43 would have killed me and wouldn't get to have her dibs!**

**And they got captured! Oh no! And unfortunately we wont be seeing Iggy and Nick for a little while.. :(**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	8. The Birdy and I

**Hey everybody! That's right I am back baby! And I expect this chapter to get a whole lot of reviews! Otherwise no chapter for you!**

**Thank you to**

**Shadowtail43**

**guest reviewer**

**for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to both of you!**

**And we all know that I don't own Young Justice or anything close to it cause otherwise Nightwing would be my personal butler and I would get to see him every day!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

As soon as I stepped in the strange jet looking thing the door behind me closed and I could hear the rumble of the engines starting back up again.

The inside of the ship was weird, almost alien looking! There were only four seats, not even the whole hero team could sit. In the middle of the ship sat the martian, we locked eyes and I glared at her. In the back of my mind the moment where she killed me kept replaying and replaying.

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Again I felt something inside me snap, but no power or energy flowed through me, just rage.

Snarling I lept at her, but I was held back by Nightwing. She smirked at me and this time the smallest trace of power trickled into my system. I tilted my head up and her own shadow came to life and stood before her.

Her face paled and she pushed herself back into her chair, afraid. The power left me as quickly as it came and as soon as the shadow melted back to the ground my entire body became weak and I fell to the ground.

Gritting my teeth I tried to push myself back up to my feet but it was like my legs just couldn't move. I could feel them their but they refused to move. It was humiliating, especially in front of heroes, I now looked weak willed.

Nightwing reached down and picked me up, then he unlocked the handcuffs and slung me into one of the chairs. It hurt, a lot, but I understood why he did it. I had scared his pansy of a teammate.

I put my hands on the armrests and all of a sudden restraints grew out of them and cuffed my hands to the chair and leg restraints grew out of the floor.

I let out a small strangled scream when my head was restrained to the back of the chair as well. "That may be a little too much M'gann.."

Even I could hear the warning in Nightwing's voice. Slowly the head cuff unstrapped its self from my cranium and I popped my neck to make sure it was still movable.

"Even on the enemies ship huh?" I looked over to Bella and smiled, "For old times sake!" she laughed and turned back around in her prison seat as well. All of the rest of my team had been seated and chained to their chairs.

Somehow more chairs had grown out of the hull of the ship, letting the heroes sit down. After a couple more minutes of I don't know what we were finally airborne.

I tried my best to get settled and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I hadn't slept in two days and now I planned on catching up on all the hours I had missed.

What felt like a few minutes, but was probably more like an hour later I was rudely awakened. And by rudely awakened I mean someone shaking me so hard my mask almost fell off.

My eyes opened slowly to see Beast boy staring me right in the eyes. Screaming I reeled back, after I got over the shock I glared at him and tried desperately to get out of my cuffs. He looked at them for a second then he looked back up at me and smiled.

"I knew Megan forgot something!" Then he turned and ran off. I sat there, blinking in silence until he came running back a few minutes later, the martian in tow. She glared at me, but with a flick of her wrist my leg and arm restraints came off and instead turned into handcuffs and leg cuffs.

Her eyes glowed yellow and I was lifted off the seat, hovering instead over the ground. She moved me in front of her and I began to descend down the steps of the plane.

Their aircraft hanger was huge! It had several different types of little planes, and even a boat or two. I was moved towards some hanger doors and once I got close to them, they opened up.

"B-05 Miss Martian, B-19 Beast Boy" A animated voice spoke from somewhere and I glanced around quickly, but there were no speakers in sight.

I was in some type of hallway, but it was metal all the way around, like the training room. There were eight doors, each one metal and had bars covering the small windows, holding cells I guess. They would ship us off the Belle Reve after this I guess. Damn, and I had just gotten used to being free.

I moved moved over to one of the cell things, the door opened, and I was unceremoniously shoved in.

as soon as I hit the ground the cuffs came off and I spun around and threw myself at the door. Unfornutatly it slammed in my face. I reached up and grabbed the bars, then I started to shake them. Screaming I slid down the door and curled into a ball in the corner.

The entire room was flooded with light, so I had no shadows to control or transport with. I was trapped. Maybe an hour later the door swung open, almost hitting me in the process.

I decided to take the chance and flung myself at the opening, but a black boot kicked me out of the way. I scooted back and quickly flipped up and got into a fighting position, but I quickly dropped it and sat back down when I saw who it was... Batman.

I mean there was no use to even trying, he could have killed me with just his pinky.

I got into the Lotus position and started breathing deeply, if I was gonna be interrogated by him I would need to be calm and devoid of all emotion. The door opened once again and this time I heard the scraping of metal along the floor.

Guessing from the sound it made.. probably a chair. I meditated for I don't know how long. Finally I opened my eyes and sat cross legged and looked up at him.

"What is it that you would like to know young grasshopper?" I wanted to smile but I focused on keeping a straight face.

He glared at me, and that was enough to make me want too cry. The man scared the shit out of me.

"Who are you?" those three simple words broke whatever barrier I was trying to hold up.

"I'm!" I stopped myself from spilling out whatever secrets I was about to unfold. I threw my hand over my mouth and bit down so hard on my lip I drew blood.

His glare intensified and he leaned forward, "Who are you."

I ducked my head down and put my hands over my ears, " I cant hear you!"

I felt the vibrations in the floor go crazy from where he was, but I didn't look up, pressing my hands over my ears I started crying. I didn't want to die, I was too young! I hand t done nearly everything I had wanted to do yet!

I hadn't had my first kiss! I hadn't rode an alpaca! I hadn't sky dived! Oh the humanity!

My hands were pried away from my ears, my first reaction? I shrieked as loudly and as shrilly as I could.

Batman's hand clamped over my mouth, I did what anyone else would have done.. I bit it.

It did nothing, and when I glanced up, he looked more amused than frightened. Scowling, even though he couldn't see it, I tried to look away, but he forced me to keep my eyes on his mask.

I was freaking out.

I tried to kick at his legs, but he pushed down on the area right under my knee cap, making me lose all feeling in both of my legs.

Again I tried to scream, but it was muffled by his glove.

"Who are you."

I couldn't take it anymore! Somewhere deep inside my brain I pushed the self destruct button, and the world around me faded into darkness.

Four hours later

When I woke up my entire body felt like it had gone through the meat grinder. I stiffly stood up and walked over to a small metal cot in the corner. As far as I could tell I was still in my cell, which meant that I was most likely being watched.

Slowly I took off my domino mask, it didn't matter that much anyways, there was nothing covering my eyes when I had it on.

Slowly I got into the Lotus position and began to meditate, keeping my mind blank and my breathing clam. I was just about to enter my zen state when I felt something enter my mind.

It felt like an unwelcome house guest, strange and foreign. I pushed at it, I didn't want it in and it wasn't staying. But it just pushed back, much stronger than my own mind. The person controlling it was obviously a telepathic.

Soon I could feel it start burrowing into my mind, it was looking for something.. my identity! My mind picked up a metaphorical baseball bat and whacked whoever it was on the back. The presence quickly retreated, and my eyes in the physical world were thrown open.

I was on the ground, and in the fetal position. My throat hurt really bad, had I been screaming?

I uncurled myself and crawled back onto the bed, what had just happened?

Again I felt something enter my brain, but this time it hurt, and it seemed to send daggers into my spinal cord.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Screaming I felt my powers activate, but with no shadows, there was no outlet for my rage.

I threw my hands forward and sent a blast of black fire out and into one of the walls. It smashed into it, breaking it upon impact.

The connection inside my brain broke, and my head was once again my own. I grabbed my mask and stumbled towards the opening in the wall.

Unfortunately the hero patrol was already there. Snarling I swung my foot at Birdy's face, but he caught it easily and tossed me to the ground. I tried to flip back up, but my head spun and stars danced before my eyes.

I crumpled to the ground, holding my head in my hands I started to calm down. I just wanted the rest of my team back! I wanted to go home!

"Hurry up and fix the wall, and make sure to tell J'onn not to try and go into her mind any more.. shes to unstable.." I glanced up at Birdy.

"So I'm unstable now.. Wow how much more amazing can I get huh?" Birdy glared at me, obviously he couldn't take a joke very well.

"That wasn't J'onn the last time.." I looked at the new kid talking, Blue Beetle I think. "That was Megan.."

I glared at the floor, of course it was the little scum. Ugh she got on my nerves so bad!

"Someone has to stand guard while the other goes and gets a mechanic or something."

As fast as I could I stood up waving my hand in the air I answered,"I vote Birdy!" I waved at him then smiled at Beetle boy.

"She's not that weird, No! I said no OK?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I be worried that your talking to yourself?" He gave me this little pout/glare thing then he looked over to Robin.

"I'm faster than you are, I'll go for help. Just don't let her escape OK amigo?" Birdy's eyes got real big.

"No! Blue don't leave me with her!" He tried to grab on to his little armor thing but 'Blue' flew off.

He looked back at me and glared, "Give me back my staff."

I laughed and walked over to my cot, "It always comes back to that doesn't it Birdy?"

I could sense that he was getting mad, but I didn't really care. "Stop calling me that!"

I smirked at him, "What _Birdy_? Does that bother you Birdy?" he closed his eyes, not the smartest move in the world, but when I stood up, he held up his hand.

Opening his eyes he looked at me, "Stay." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes then I sat down back on the cot.

Slowly I got into the Lotus position and prepared to meditate.

"Why do you always do that?" I cracked my right eye open, the one closest to him.

"Because it helps me stay calm." I closed my eyes again and slowed my breathing down. I could hear his footsteps coming closer, I just needed to wait until the best moment to strike opened up.

Once he sounded about ten feet away I leaped up and swung my foot toward him. To my surprise he caught it and twisted me around.

He reached forward and grabbed my utility belt, the proceeded to yank it off.

"Hey!" Yelling I lept up and rushed at him, but it was to late. He pulled out his bo-staff, then he ran back towards the opening of the wall. He tossed my belt behind him and uncollapsed his staff to its normal size.

He got into his fighting position and held the staff out in front of him. I paused then jumped forward and tried to duck under it like last time. Unfortunately he had learned and he hit me hard in my stomach.

I stumbled back, but I ran forward once again, but whatever punch or kick I tried to throw was quickly blocked by his staff. I could hear people coming and I really didn't want to have to stay here, so I threw myself under his legs and snatched my belt from behind him. I turned around only to find his now electric bo at my throat.

I held up my hands, then I reached into my pocket of my belt and threw water onto his hands, thank you Iggy!

Screaming he dropped the bo-staff clutching his now burned hands. I pouted at him, "Sorry Birdy!" I flipped up and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "See you soon!"

I ran as fast as I could down the hall, now if I was keeping criminals locked up where would I keep them.. far away from each other that's for sure.

I turned down yet another hallway when I ran into what seemed like a wall. Upon further inspection I saw that it was really Nightwing.

I scrambled onto my feet and tried to hurry back the way I came, but I could hear others coming from that way to.

I was trapped.

"Nice Birdy.." I put my hands out in front of me and tried to edge my way around him.

"Aw but I thought that was my nickname!" I spun around and saw Robin melt out of the shadows.

"B- but your hands.." I looked at them, he was holding the staff with complete ease, it looked like he hadn't been hurt at all!

Smirking he held up the pair of gloves he had been wearing, "Its called shock."

I glared at him,"I hate bats.." He smiled at me, "And they hate you!"

I swung around just in time to see Nighty jump at me, I was just barely able to sidestep him when my feet were taken out from under me by Birdys staff. I fell and he quickly sat on me, restraining my hands to the ground while Nighty cuffed my feet together.

"You know I might have enjoyed this if I wasn't going back to that hell-hole of a cell..." I pouted when he got up and quickly let Nightwing cuff my hands.

"Hurry up and get her friends, send them to Destin Reformatory, there might be a chance for them." I glared at Nighty.

"They are not leaving without me!" I hopped up close to his face, then I got on my tiptoes so we were eye level, "If they leave, you can expect me to be out of here by morning."

We had a short stare off, but his glare was almost as scary as Batman's, plus he was cute so I was probably blushing...

I backed off and tried to steady myself from falling over. "So do we have a deal?"

He glared at me, "I don't make deals with criminals.." Then he turned and walked away.

Birdy walked in front of me, "C'mon." he grabbed my arms and slung me over his shoulder, facing forward.

"You do know that this allows me to talk to you more easily right?" he glanced at me for a second.

"Its better than hearing you talk about my ass the entire way back."

I smiled at him, "Well you do have a nice ass." As I grinned at him and rested my head on my hands, not the most comfortable position but it was better than nothing that's for sure.

We finally reached a doorway, but when it opened I discovered we were in the jet hanger once again.

"What I don't even get to say goodbye?" He pulled me off his shoulder and slung me down to the ground. I grabbed his belt and quickly steadied myself. Smiling I let go of his belt and turned around, if I was leaving I wanted to still have some dignity.

Kneeling down I looked at the key hole for the handcuffs. Child's play, I pulled a lock pick out from my sleeve and picked the lock to my feet cuffs. I quickly stood up and roundhouse kicked towards his face. It didn't hit him so I'm assuming he jumped back.

When I made a full 180 he was crouched down and his bo-staff was out. Smiling I ran at him, then I jumped up and swung my foot down at his face. He dodged to the side then hit my knee with his staff.

I landed on on leg, I could feel the other one throbbing. "That hurt Birdy!" I jumped forward and kicked high at his chin, but he easily dodged it and hit me in the back. I stumbled forward and spun around, by now I could feel my wig coming loose, not a good sign.

I flipped up and swung my foot down, then I spun around and kicked out with my other foot, hoping to confuse him. I managed to get one kick in, yay for me!

"Score one for Domino! Yay!" He quickly swung at me, but I slid down into the splits then rolled to the side. I rolled backwards, then I pushed myself up. But my wig got caught in my jacket, pulling it off.

His eyes widened, "Dannielle Granger?" I pouted at him.

"You say that like its a bad thing!" I stepped forward and tried to kick him while he was studded but he easily sidestepped me then hit me over the head with the butt of the staff.

I fell to the ground, my head hitting hard on the metal floor. My vision blurred and I blinked rapidly to try and clear it.

"Hey Nightwing... I found something you might want to take a look at. Its about the girl." I rolled over so I was facing him.

"Oh so now I'm 'The Girl' huh. Listen if your trying to impress me its not working!" He got up and started walking away. I tried to roll over but found that I couldn't. "Ah C'mon!"

I pounded my head against the floor, but that just succeeded in giving me a major headache.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming back into the room. I looked up, but all I could see was shoes. "Having second thoughts about leaving me alone Birdy?"

A pair of hands yanked me up and I looked into the smug face of Beetle boy and Beasty. I rolled my eyes, "Oh its you two.. well your not to bad I guess..."

they led me back through the hanger door and towards a new part of their hideout I had never seen before.

And standing in the middle of it were my favorite two people in the entire world, Xander and Bella.

Screaming in joy I shrugged off the two heroes and did a handstand, then I walked on my hands the entire way over to them.

Once there I flipped back to my feet, but I had to grab onto them to keep from falling over. "You guys are still here! And your safe!" I hugged them the best I could then I looked at each of their faces.

A nasty bruise was blossoming under Bella's eye, and Xander had several cuts on his face, but then again he had just fought for the first time of his life so it was to be expected.

I leaned close to their ears, "Did y'all tell them anything?" I gave them both serious looks. Smiling they both shook their heads no. But I saw something in their eyes that said otherwise.

I pulled away from them a little, "What did you say?" They shared a glance, "What did you say!"

Bella broke first,"My name! I was so scared! Batman said that you guys had already given up everything! I was so scared!" She closed her eyes and started sobbing. Xander nodded.

"I did the same.. I'm so sorry!" I just looked away, I couldn't believe it. But that was probably why they were only going to a Reformatory. Slowly I pushed myself off of them and stood on my one good leg.

"See you guys in prison.." Bella's eyes got real big, then fresh tears started to stream out of her eyes.

"Danni no!" She tried to grab me but the other heroes grabbed both her and Xander.

I locked eyes with the hacker, "Take care of her you got it?" He nodded then let himself be led away.

Once they were out of sight I felt my heart break into about a million pieces, the last two people that I loved being towed away. I would probably never see them again. But there was one last place that I could go, home.

I looked up at the rest of the pep squad, "I'm out of here!"

All of them lept at me but I stepped into the shadow nearest to me and thought of home. I felt something inside me snap and raw power flowed through me. My vision faded, and when it came back, I was in an alleyway.

With a large brick wall looming in front of me.

A dead end.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Ok you guys! I am so sad to say this but... no more updates for an entire week! I will be away at camp and there is no electronics or wifi! So I will update next Sunday at the earliest cause camp ends Saturday! Ugh I know!**

**And Bella and Xander turning traitor! Didn't expect that huh? The plot thickens!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	9. Compromised

**Hey everyone! Whats crackin? I am so sorry I haven't been on and posting chapters but I have been at camp this entire week! And it wasn't nearly as good as I thought it would be.. Ugh girl drama sucks!**

**And guess what? We reached 1000 views for this entire story! Give yourselves a round of applause! Ok now for the actual story.. I must warn you though this chapter is just a filler! The main story line starts right back up next chapter!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to shadowtail43, who actually gave me the idea for this chapter! Without her there would not be this chapter! Give her a huge round of applause and please thank her in your reviews! **

**I would love to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter and alerted and favorited this story!**

_**Favs:**_

XxBishxX

Nightwing's Gal

Katie Loom

_**Alerts:**_

XxBishxX

Nightwing's Gal

Katie Loom

SilentStorm1999

Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami

xburner21

A Little Nonsense

_**And finally reviews!:**_

Shadowtail43

guest reviewer

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed or favorited or followed my story. Its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it!**

**And I am going to give a cookie to the 25th reviewer! But this offer is only available in this chapter! So the reviews must reach 25! I will still post if it doesn't but you will only get a cookie if you are the 25th reviewer, or if your names Nightwing or Robin... TeeHee!**

**Also I am now on Deviantart! You can see a drawing of Danni, be warned she doesn't look like you would expect her to.. but that will be explained in the next chapter! Just search Black Domino: Red X ,watch the video, otherwise known as the one with the little rainbow by the title.**

**Now on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Iggy PoV**

I felt like I was floating in water, really weightless, but a silent current was pushing me along. I couldn't hear anything, or see. But I could feel, and my chest hurt, bad. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over right in my heart.

I tried to channel my inner fire and blast whoever was doing this right in their face, but my inner heat wasn't there. It was like my personal furnace had been dosed with water. I felt empty inside. I put up a mental checklist.

No inner fire

No powers (most likely)

No senses

Still able to think, so I cant be dead.

Well number four made the list ok I guess, I mean I might be in a coma, but can people in comas think? I'm gonna have to check that out if I wake up.

The pain in my heart was decreasing, something else was coming in and washing it away. Soon the pain was numbed into a dull thumping. It felt amazing, but I still couldn't feel my inner fire.

What could have been only a few minutes or maybe a few hours later I could start hearing things again, but the only thing I could hear was this annoying beeping sound. I was starting to get feeling back so I tried to open my eyes.

They felt like there was ten pounds of weight hanging on the top lid, or like they were glued shut. But I forced them open slowly.

As soon as they were just barely open bright light started searing my eyes. I shut my eyes faster than I had thought possible. Then I slowly opened them again, this time I was prepared for the light that assaulted my senses.

The beeping was louder, and even more annoying than before. There was also this annoying buzzing sound in my ears, like a mosquito. I looked to my right, where the beeping was coming from, and inches away from my nose was Nick's excited face.

"Iggy! Your alive! I am so happy your alive, cause I thought you were dead and if you were dead then I would be almost homeless. And I don't want to be homeless. So do you need anything?" he smiled at me then stood back a bit.

I cleared my throat then croaked out, "Water.." My mouth was drier than the Sahara desert. Which was probably normal for my body.

You see I don't sweat and my body doesn't produce a whole lot of extra water. Cause if I did then I wouldn't be able to make fire, kind of like trying to start a fire in the woods with wet sticks... So usually I didn't notice if my mouth was dry, or if it was 100 degrees and I wasn't sweating a drop. But without my inner furnace I was extremely aware.

Nick had finally come back with a glass of water. The pain made every little bit of movement hurt but I didn't care, I sat up and grabbed the glass from his hand then drank the water as fast as I could.

I glanced over to Nick, "More.. NOW!" He just stood there, mouth open and eyes bugging out of his head. You see normally I try and not snap at him, he's the baby of the group. But I was thirsty and I didn't care.

He was still standing there two whole seconds later, frozen in place. "Why are you still here munchkin MOVE!"

Screaming he ran out of the room, crying about how all of this wasn't real and he needed to go to his happy place.

Well boohoo for him but I was thirsty. Slowly I dropped back down on my pillow and when he finally made his way back I snatched the glass back from him and chugged it down once more.

I had him refill that glass I don't now how many times until he got smart and wheeled the bed I was laying on, over to the sink and let me do it myself.

When I was finally not gasping for breath I laid back and looked over at Nick. "How long have I been out?"

He gave me a huge grin then looked around slowly, "Three, almost four days.. no biggie!"

"No biggie? That's so long! Who's been running the team? Xander? Please don't say Xander!"

The boy broke down in tears, then he threw himself on my chest, making the dulled pain spring back to life.

"Nobody! We were busting you out of the hospital and we were just about to leave when that hero team jumped us! Bella made me save you and come back here. We're the only ones left!" Once again he broke down in huge sobs and clutched a hold of my shirt.

We were the only ones left, that wasn't possible, the others had to be around here somewhere. But I couldn't hear anything besides my light breathing and Nicks wailing. The Alley was empty.

I pulled the IVs out of my arm and slowly sat up, if we were the only ones left we were gonna need more money. And with my powers gone Nick was gonna have to get over himself and go rob a bank.

"Wait!" Nick squealed, then he ran over with a wheelchair. He helped me into it then wandered off to go make a snack or something. I wheeled myself down the hall towards the rooms. Getting the door open to the hallway was hard but I finally managed to get the darn thing open.

When I finally got to the "hallway of doors" as Xander called it I slowly wheeled myself over to the first door, Bella's.

It was still smothered in posters, but now there was more One Direction with only two Justin posters barely hanging on.

I pushed open the door and glanced inside. As usual there was random medical equipment hanging all around her room. And to my surprise several pictures of shirtless boys. I wheeled over to them and tore them off the walls in about two seconds flat, she knew better than to have those up. Once I gave the room a quick once over and saw nothing else illegal I left, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I passed Nick's room and went over to Xander's. I put my thumb on the newly installed finger scanner and pushed the door open once the lock clicked off.

Inside was the same as usual, random parts of robots and hacking devices scattered all around the room. I couldn't go very far because of the chair but I was able to look at some of his prototypes he was working on.

Once I left his room I headed down towards Danni's. Her door was no longer plain metal. Now it was a giant sketch pad. And at the moment it had a full body sketch of Nick and Bella. I could remember the day she had drawn it as clearly as if it was yesterday.

She had been yelling at the two of them, mainly Nick, to stop moving. As a result his sketch was a little blurry.

I pushed the door open and poked my head inside. The west wall was an complete mural of all of us together, and she had managed to sketch herself on the end by Xander. The rest of the walls were black with red swirls going all over the wall. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, it was really well done. I was impressed.

I slowly wheeled myself out and closed the door behind me.

We all knew that this might happen one day, we had just hoped we would all be together. But you never get what you wish for I guess. I wheeled myself as fast as the pain would allow until I came back to the dining hall. Nick was already there and was eating what looked like a month old banana.

I snatched it out of his hands and threw it into the trash. "Hey!" Nick looked up at me and glared.

I just smiled at him and placed a twenty in his hand. "Go snag us some groceries alright?" He looked down at the money in his hand.

"Why do I need this?" I laughed at him, this was stealing rule number one. "So you can actually buy some stuff and they wont get suspicious!" He blinked at me for a couple of seconds then he started smiling.

"Right.. yea I knew that!" Then he turned and ran off. I had just wheeled myself over to the kitchen counter when I heard him scream. I grabbed the thing closest to me, a spatula, and raised it up high in the air.

A moment later I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I wheeled myself over to the door and when it opened... "KABAM!" I smacked the intruder right in the face!

"Ha ha! I've got you now!..." But the "intruder" wasn't who I thought it was.. it was Danni!

"Danni!" I wheeled myself over to her, "Are you ok?" She smirked at me and pressed her hand to the giant welt growing on her forehead.

"I was until someone smacked me in the face with a spatula! And really? That was the first thing you grabbed to defend yourself?" She smiled at me and hugged me quickly, careful not to touch my chest.

I looked behind her, "So where's the others?" She grimaced then looked away.

"They've been compromised.." Compromised... it was like my mind went numb. I felt myself slump over and pain burst through my chest, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was like I was unconscious but yet, I was somewhat aware of my surroundings.

When I got out of my shock I found that I was faced with both a worried Danni and a worried Nick. Not a good combination.

I looked up at her slowly, "So what now? I don't have my powers, and both our hacker and healer are gone."

She stood up and put her hands on both mine and Nick's shoulders. "We keep on going.. What else is there to do?"

Then she turned and walked away. I looked up at Nick then turned my chair and did the same. Because it wasn't over, we were still Red X.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Holy Christmas nuts that took forever! Don't worry the next one should be up by.. early Thursday to late Friday... why you ask? Because I am going to Seaworld and I cant bring my computer so so update... I know my schedule sucks! Trust me I tried to stop them but no dice! So yea! And the reason for the long update time but short chapter? I had no power Saturday through half of Monday! It sucked!**

**How did y'all like Iggy's pov? Did it sound to much like Danni's? I hope not.. I tried for him to be a bit more serious... please tell me what you think! And if you have someone you want to to draw on deviantart, like one of the characters please tell me!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	10. I KO some greenies

**Yes that's right I'm updating! How did y'all like the last chapter! I really hope it was good and up to y'alls high standards!**

**I would love to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter and alerted and favorited this story!**

_**Alerts:**_

A-Bookworm-Named-Steph

Kaittybee

_**And finally reviews!:**_

Shadowtail43

A-Bookworm-Named-Steph

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed or favorited or followed my story. And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**And no one gets a cookie! We didn't reach 25 reviews! C'mon people rise and shine! Wake up and smell the cookies! But seriously we reached over 25 views for the last chapter, and only two people reviewed! You only needed six reviews! Its not that hard! Sadly I am not doing another challenge for this chapter.. cause all of you probably don't read these things anyway... but if you are one of the few who do put SHADOWS into your review. And no it doesn't have to be in caps like that was.**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**OK from now on this fic will be on official young justice time until we get to the end of where the series is at.. but I hope that by then the hiatus will be over and I can continue to go by the series!**

**Alright enough with the super long authors note on to the chapter!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Danni PoV

Two months later.

My feet lightly touched the floor, barely even hitting it before they were lifted and taking another step. I dodged out of the way of a trail of slime and looked down at the trough of sewer water next to me. I slowed down and waited for Clayface to slip quietly under the water then pushed myself into the shadows behind one of the many pillars.

The Young losers league was chasing us, apparently robbing banks was a crime. I could hear Superboys footsteps getting louder, and I pushed myself further back to the wall. He sped into view, but skidded to a halt when he saw a small blob of mud beside the trough.

He leaned down and ran his fingers over it, then turned around and scanned the walls for moment. I could feel my breathing stop and I watched as a tentacle of mud slithered out from under the water, slowly creeping up behind his back.

He spun around but the tentacle was faster. Clayface wrapped his arm around his face and chest then rose out of the water.

"Aarugh!" He wrapped both of his disgusting hands around the kyrptonians chest and pulled him close to his enormous belly.

"You always fall for that one!" Then he started laughed like a maniac, typical. The mud on his chest started to ooze over Superboy's face, smothering him.

"Struggle all you want kid! Even a Kyrptonian has to breathe!" Then he started to laugh yet again, by this time Superboy's entire body was covered and just his feet were sticking out.

Then I heard the voice of my nightmares, "Let him go!" The martian flew into view, her eyes glowing green she threw out her arms, freeing Superboy from his temporary prison.

He stumbled back then looked up at Clayface, his eyes burning with anger. Clay threw his arms down at the boy of steel but he jumped back just in time. I knew that right now I should probably help but.. well I didn't want to get dirty.

"We could play at this all day Missy!" Clayface started laughing once again and he turned his arm into a huge spiked mace looking thing.

"Nothing you can do hurts me!" Then his other hand turned into yet another mace thing. Yup he had this under control...

On the other side of the trough I saw something in the shadows move, darting from one pillar to the next... BIRDY!

I almost squealed with joy, I hadn't seen him in two whole months, except in the Gotham paper but that didn't count.

He threw two bird-a-rangs, which quickly embedded themselves into Clay's back, then turned electrified. I smiled to myself, the boy loved electric toys didn't he.

Clayface turned his head around then started to laugh, not hurt a bit. "That dont work anymore Birdy!"

I couldn't help myself, I stepped out of the shadows and into plain view, "Hey that's my nickname! Go get your own Mudface!"

Superboy looked over to me, then back at Clay, "Well try this!" Clay spun around then charged at him, meanwhile Birdy was charging at me, bo-staff out.

Superboy flicked some kind of pill into Clay's mouth, making him explode on the inside. He looked over at me, "Help!"

I flipped over Birdy and spun around, "Sorry hun.. But no.." Then I grabbed the few bags of money we had been able to grab and ran towards the exit tunnels. I could hear footsteps behind me, light, almost as light as mine.

Birdy!

I spun around and flipped over him. "So your chasing after me now? That's so sweet! I appreciate the love!"

He glared at me then started swinging at me with his bo-staff, each hit getting closer and closer to my face. Finally he swung and I had to do a back bend to get under it. I flipped my feet up and hit him hard in the jaw, but he swung down and knocked me across the shoulders.

I stumbled back then gave him this little pout, "Sorry Birdy but our dates gonna have to be cut short, your friends are cutting in." He ran forwards and kicked at me, then quickly swung his staff as well but I ducked under then somersaulted back and grabbed the bags of money that I had dropped.

"See ya later Birdy!" Then I dashed into the shadow closest to me and thought of home. I felt the familiar rush of energy and power and then everything turned black.

When my vision returned I was standing outside of the Wall. Smiling I pushed down on the entrance brick then once the wall had opened I skipped inside.

Once I got to the dining hall door I threw it open, "Happy New Year everyone! I come bearing gifts!"

Nick spun around, "That's for Christmas Dan!" But he ran up to me and wrapped his little arms around my waist, "What did you get me?" Laughing I reached into one of my pockets on my utility belt.

"Here, and look it's made in China!" I handed him a small rubber dinosaur. He turned it around then looked back up at me.

"Best News Years gift EVER!" Then he ran off towards his room, probably to go put it with the others.

"So what did you get me huh?" I spun around towards the voice and walked over to the large dining table where Iggy sat.

"News on Xander and Bella..." Slowly Iggy pulled himself out of the chair he was sitting at and lowered himself into his wheelchair. He rolled over to me and raised his eyebrows, "Go on!"

Grimacing I sat down and lowered my head into my hands. "Two of the inmates at Destin Reformatory escaped today, the news didnt release who but the security cameras were hacked and the guards poisoned, I linked the evidence together and they seemed like likely candidates."

Iggy broke into a smile, "Maybe when Bella gets back she can heal my legs.. and give me back my powers." I grimaced, apparently the bullet wound had done something to Iggy's 'inner fire' and had somehow paralyzed him from the hips down. He was still the leader, but he couldn't go out on mission's with us anymore.

"I'm gonna hit the showers, don't fall out of your chair ok?" He sneered at me.

"Ha ha very funny! Lets all pick on the cripple why don't we!" He threw his hands up in the air and gave me a pointed look.

"Yea and I'm the dramatic one.." I smiled at him and walked off to the door leading to the hallway of doors.

Once I reached my room I pushed open my door and walked over to my closet. I pulled the door open and pushed down on the hidden button, opening the wall to reveal the case for my outfit.

My outfit had changed in the last two months. I had traded the black short wig for a red one with black streaks. My tee shirt and leather jacket was now a black sleeveless leather jumpsuit with a red x on the front and I had kept the combat boots. I also now had a choker with my domino as a charm.

Iggy had teased me saying, "Are you going for the Femme Fatal look? Cause its not working.." I had smacked him over the head and walked off. But now I couldn't help but smile. Once I had changed out of my jumpsuit and taken my shower I threw on a black tee shirt and some ripped shorts and my leather jacket.

I jogged back to the dining hall and skipped over to where Iggy was trying to turn on the TV. I snatched the remote from his hand and sat cross legged on the table, quickly pushing the power button and waiting for the TV to power up.

Once the TV came on the news popped up on the screen.

"See, see! The big alien rips open the phony Secretary Zhang and pulls out the little alien!" I heard Iggy groan from across the room.

"Oh C'mon G. Gordon? Can we please watch something else?" I looked over at him and glared.

"No if he disses the preps I want to know so I can rub it in their faces later!" He groaned even louder and I saw him face palm, "Fine whatever!"

I smiled at him then un-paused the TV, Gordon burst out onto the screen, "Oh I know what your saying folks, good old G. Gordon has lost it!" He stopped then twirled his finger around his temple.

"He never had it!" Yelled Nick, I smiled at him then turned my attention back to the screen.

"Whats this the 8 billionth time he's run that clip! But that's because I'm trying to WAKE YOU UP!"Hhe glared out of the screen then sat back, then the screen cut away to a full body shot.

"Turn and look at the person next to you friends, how can you be sure he or she is even human! When is the almighty Justice League going to find a way to scan for these aliens! Who exactly are they trying to protect?"

He paused then walked over to a large screen on his right, "OK sure Superman and the Man-hunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels.. but that's two aliens on the good column."

Another picture of the face paint guy and the little alien showed up beside him.

"And two in the bad! Lets see if we can get some answers!" the screen cut away to show live feed from the Hall of Justice.

"Thanks Gordon this is Cat Grant at the Hall of Justice! I'm gonna try and get a statement from the two newest members of the league, Zatanna and Rocket!" the two heroes quickly walked past her.

"No comment!" Zatanna quipped. The doors opened and a lady with black hair let them inside.

"Ms. Grant I've told you we will issue statements soon." Then she slammed the door in the reporters face. Cat turned to the camera then shrugged her shoulders.

The shot quickly cut back to Gordon, who had a picture of the black haired lady behind him.

"Did you see that folks! That was lead public lesion Catherine Cobert literally stonewalling GBS's own Cat Grant! Whats the league hiding? We know it provides safety for a Kyrptionian and a Martian but what if that's not all? What if the Amazons came from outer space? Or the Atlantians?"

The camera slowly started to zoom up on his face, "How do we really know Flash isn't an alien? Or Hawkman? Or Icon? What are they keeping from the real earthlings? Like us!"

I turned the power off and stared at the rest of the team, "Well that was interesting.. Gordon's really off his rocker huh?"

Iggy and Nick nodded, both looked stunned. "I'm gonna research those alien things, maybe hack and find out where some of the league is going, cause some trouble."

Iggy grunted then wheeled himself away, while Nick phased through the floor.

I sighed, then I walked down the hall to Xander's room. I carefully picked my way around all the junk until I was at Xander's prized possession, Wilma his supercomputer. I booted it up then started my research.

There wasn't much on them, actually there was nothing on them. It was like they didn't exist.. weird.

I quickly pulled up one of Xander's hacking 101 booklets and went to the preps mainframe. I was quickly able to override it and hack into one of the camera's. I turned on the voice activation and soon the room was flooded with the sound of Nightwing's voice.

"Batgirl, Bumblebee, you two and Wolf are Beta.. assignment Vlatavastok." Once the girls had walked away Nightwing walked over to the last three members.

"Robin, La'gaan, Beetle, your Gamma prep the bio-ship your headed to New Orleans." La'gaan turned and stormed away.

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs!"

I smiled that was all I needed to know, I reached over to turn off the computer when Nightwing reached over and grabbed Birdy's arm.

"ZZZZ you'll be running Gamma." My eyes widened, what did he say! Was that an real name he just spoke? I tried to rewind but it wouldn't let me.

Me? ZZZZ I've never run a squad before!" I screamed in frustration, what was with the buzzing? "Tell me your name you annoyingly cute bird!"

I quieted down quickly the conversation wasn't done yet.

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader."

Birdy's eyes narrowed, "Because its Gamma and your not expecting trouble? Or because your stretched thin and you have no choice?" Birdy stepped forward and glared at him, he gave him a Birdy-glare! Awww how cute!

Nightwing looked away, "Just don't die OK?" My jaw dropped and Birdy's eyes got real wide.

"And no unnecessary risks to the squad, that's an order!" Aw bonding time is over, so sad!

Birdy nodded then ran out of the room, meanwhile Nightwing pulled up a computer on his wrist and tapped a few buttons. Then his eyes got wide and he looked straight up at the camera I had hacked. Shrieking I turned the computer off and ran out of the room.

I hurried towards my room and threw open the door to my outfit. I set a record of about thirty seconds to get in my suit before I was pulling on my combat boots and heading out the door, I could forget the wig for the night.

Once I got to the dining room I raced through the center jumping right over Iggy in the process.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" He called after me.

I ignored him and ran to the exit. Once I was in the alley I thought of the very back of the bio-ship, then I stepped into a shadow.

Not only has my outfit changed, but so have my powers. I don't have full control over them, only the shadow porting, and manipulating the shadows still knocks me off my feet, but I'm getting better. And I have never shot black fire like that day in the cave ever again, probably a last resort type thing.

The familiar darkness rushed over my vision but was quickly replaced by the unearthly lighting of the bio-ship. I pushed back into my little corner and waited for the others to get ready to leave.

We banked to the right and I caught a glimpse of where we were, a junkyard.

"A tool shed? There's barely enough for one Zeta-tube in there! I knew we got the soft gig!" I smiled, Lagoon Boy for sure.

"And yet i"m strangely OK with that.. yes I am! Yes I am!" I threw my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing, That had to be Blue.

I heard an beeping sound quickly followed by the one person I actually wanted to hear. "Gamma squad to cave, we're in position."

"Acknowledged Gamma all squads and Justice League units are in place and ready. It's go time!"

The floor opened up underneath the team and they all quickly jumped out. I lept after them and did the same, but I steered myself to just a bit behind them so I could watch what they were doing.

They all shared a glance then Blue's arm turned into some type of cannon thing. He aimed at the tool shed then fired. Pieces of the shed rained down everywhere.

Lagoon Boy hopped down and inspected the trash. He kicked over a tool box then turned back around to face the team. There was nothing there.

I stood up, then walked out of the shadow that hid me.

"Congratulations Beetle! You took out an actual tool shed!" They all spun around, Beetle holding his sonic cannon thing right at me. I held up my hands in mock surrender, "Relax, I'm not doing anything illegal! I was just curious!"

Birdy glared at me, "Watch her!" Then he turned away and pressed his comm button. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out, so I started walking closer. Then he pulled out a little hand held computer thing and looked at it.

"Confirmed, but the radiation signature's coming from... below the waterline!" He took his hand off the comm and glared at me then looked at Fish boy, "Your up!" Then he slowly walked towards me.

"Beetle one of us is gonna have to stay with her... she cant get away!" I pouted at him.

"Aw you don't trust me? How smart! But be serious here.. you know I'm gonna get away in the end anyway! So how about you bring me with you! Girl scouts honor I wont try anything!" I crossed my heart and gave him a huge smile.

He glared at me then turned to Beetle, "Cuff her!" I pouted at him once again, but held out me hands anyway.

Once he had a pair of cuffs on me I could see some of the tension evaporate from around him. He led me forward until we reached the water.

"Don't worry Birdy I know how to swim!" He glared at me, but suddenly a beeping sound came from his Robin symbol. He grabbed onto my arm then dove into the water still holding on. Not as comfortable as you may think.

Once we got in the water I closed my eyes and focused on not breathing. I could do this, I was the master of my own body. I opened them and found myself being pulled along towards a giant door looking thing.

I was starting to run out of air and black dots were dancing before my eyes. Suddenly something was shoved into my mouth. Instinct made me take a huge breath and I looked over to see Beetle swimming beside me, holding onto whatever was letting me breathe. I nodded my thanks and let him take it back.

Once we got to the door Birdy motioned for L.B. To open the doors. But I didn't know how he was going to, the kid was a wimp. Suddenly the tattoos on his arms and shoulders started glowing and he turned into this giant fish monster hulk thing.

I screamed and swam back a bit, Birdy wrapped his hand tighter around my arm and pulled me back. Beetle swam forward and let me breathe from his mouthpiece thing again. L.B swam forward and pulled the doors open.

The heroes swam forward, towing me along.

We swam down this hallway type thing, it had lights all along the tunnel and was just plain creepy. Finally we breached the surface and I got to take nice deep breaths.

But the hallways wasn't even weird compared to the inside. The entire place was green for one thing. Add to that the many zeta platforms and creepy little aliens and you might call it one egg short of a wacky omelette.

The team snuck out of the water and over to a small nook. Using my elbows I pulled myself out of the water and gave them all my best, a little help here, glare. Birdy rolled his eyes then pulled me over to where they were hiding.

I nodded at him then turned my hands into shadow, a nifty little trick I had picked up from my first encounter with Martian girl. The handcuffs fell off, but I grabbed them before they hit the floor and dropped them into the lap of Birdy.

His eyes traveled from the cuffs to my hands then back again. I smiled at him then crawled over to the edge of our hiding place. He glared at me then put his hand to his comm.

"Gamma to cave, we hit the mother load! Huge base, alien tech, multiple zeta.." He paused and looked down. Smiling I leaned forward.

"Platforms!" He glared at me then continued.

"And more krolotians than I can count!"

"Acknowledged. Will send backup, until then lay low!"

I grimaced then looked to Beetle, "That may be a problema ese.." I nodded in agreement then looked at the giant screen where we were being broadcast.

Sighing I checked the cartridges in my guns, "I always wanted to be on TV, not necessarily like this but anything will do I guess... so do I get to fight with you now Birdy?" He glared at me then looked back at whatever was videoing us.

The leader alien started screeching and I swung my head up just in time to see everyone of those nasty buggers coming right for us.

Beetle looked over at Lagoon boy and glared at him, "Soft gig huh?"

All of us looked to Birdy, who narrowed his eyes then jumped up.

"Form up! Blue you have our six!" He pulled out his bo-staff and twirled it around his head.

"Si hermano!"

"Stay liquid minnows!" La'gaan yelled, then everyone burst into action, leaving me standing there wondering what to do.

Several green guys jumped at Birdy but he jumped up and kicked them out of his way. Swinging his staff he hit several more and kicked a few as he was coming down.

He swung right then left, hitting aliens with each strike, then he flipped back high over them and kicked a few as he landed. Finally one got a bit to close and he stabbed it with the electric part of his staff.

"Go Birdy go! Kick some alien ass!" He glanced back at where I was standing.

"Are you gonna help or not?" I smiled at him then bowed low.

"Of course your highness!"

Then I stepped into the shadow closest to me and ported up above him, I flipped off his shoulders and drop kicked a few greenies out of the way then took out two of my hunting knives.

"Don't kill them!" I glanced back at where Birdy was fighting a couple of greenies, "Oh sorry I forgot y'all are heroes you try not to kill.." I put them back but flipped over to where Birdy was.

"So do you have any non-lethal weapons on you? Cause I don't!" I swung around him and kicked a alien out from behind him.

"Just use your fists, they seem to work pretty well!" I beamed at him.

"You've noticed!" Then I snatched his bo-staff from his hands and quickly took out a fresh wave of aliens who had been getting to close for comfort.

Before he could complain I handed it back, "Don't get used to that generosity Birdy!" All of a sudden he pulled me down and rolled to the right.

Before I could say anything Beetles sonic cannon blasted right where we had been standing. Beaming I threw my arms around him, "Robin you amazing boy you saved me!"

His eyes got big and he stiffened up. I pulled away then stood up, holding out my hand I looked towards where his teammates were still fighting, "C'mon Rob, lets go!"

Slowly he stood up, refusing to take my hand, "You just called me Robin.." I rolled my eyes and punched a greenie that had tried to jump on his shoulder.

"That is your name isn't it? Now C'mon your team needs help!" I ran towards Lagoon boy and jumped up on his shoulders, quickly I kicked a few of the buggers off.

All of a sudden al of the greenies stopped and turned and started to retreat. They all ran to the platforms and started to Zeta away.

Lagoon turned back to normal, making me fall off and into a heap on the floor.

Laughing he looked up towards Beetle, "They really don't like you! I'm a little jealous!" I stood up and brushed myself off.

"He said what?" I looked up at Beetle, something was wrong.

"I said I'm jealous! Don't rub it in!" He threw off a greenie that had been climbing on my shoulder. I nodded thanks to him and he just shrugged.

"Not you! That jefe over there!" I flipped back over to Birdy and threw one of my exploding vials at a large crowd of greenies that were trying to overwhelm him. He nodded to me then looked up at Beetle.

"Wait you can understand the screeching? How?"

Beetle looked around, "I- I don't know exactly.. But I can.. Jefe is ordering all the Kroloteans to Zeta off world! He's setting this base to self destruct in four minutes!"

I gasped and threw myself at the closest shadow, unfortunately Birdy grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Let me go! I didn't sign up for this! I'm wayyy to young to die!"

He glared at me then looked at Beetle, "Then we're getting out, is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, but he said something about sacrificing the playthings below?"

Birdy looked down, "Playthings? Oh man the abductees!" I pulled out of his grip and popped my knuckles.

"I vote we leave the people and save ourselves, all in favor escape now!" I jumped towards the water but once again I was grabbed by Birdy.

"Your going to prison!"

"Three minutes thirty ese, then boom!" I shrieked slightly then stomped on his toe as hard as I could. His hold loosened slightly, but that was all I needed. I pulled out, but this time Beetle grabbed me. His hold was stronger, and he scared me more than Birdy did.

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad.. But this is necessary!" He looked down then back up at us.

"Below! We have to get below!"

Fish boy turned and pointed towards a manhole, "There!"

Robin glared, "Beetle on point! Go!"

Beetle slung me on his back, "Going!" He flew through the air, his arms turning into some sort of fender type thing.

Screaming for dear life I clung on tighter to his neck, finally we reached hole and we raced down, knocking over an alien in the process.

Once we landed I threw myself off him and took a couple steps back.

"Grab him!" Birdy walked forwards and stood beside Beetle.

"Hello is someone there? Please get us out!"

Birdy grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to where the hostages were being kept.

Two men and a woman crowded around the front of the cage. "It's Robin!", "The boy wonder!" They smiled at him, then they looked at me.

"It's Black Domino! She's gonna kill us!" I smiled, it felt good to be feared!

One of them gasped, "More aliens! Get them away!" Then they all started screaming.

"Wimps.." I muttered.

Blue stopped beside the cage, "Hey! We're not aliens!" Then he paused and looked at the greenie he was holding, "O OK well he is.. But we're not!"

Robin spun around, now we faced Fish boy, "Get this open!" Then he ran out of the way.

Lagoon boy turned into his alter ego and grabbed a hold of the cage. The screams got louder and louder and I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

Once he ripped the cage open he turned back to his normal size. "Thank you.. We didn't mean.."

The man was cut off, "It's fine I get that a lot, chum!" He leaned forward threateningly and gave him this creepy smile. Score one for Fish Boy!

Birdy spun around and walked up to Beetle, "Ask him the fastest way out!"

Beetle's eyes widened, "Dude I don't speak the...wait you can? Then what are you waiting for?"

La'gaan walked up to us, "Blue's an odd little fish isn't he?" I smiled at him, "You could say that again!"

I turned my attention back to Beetle who was screeching right back at the little greenie. Then he turned to us and started doing it right at our faces.

"Aaaragh acach.. I mean,, This way! C'mon!" Everyone ran after him, but I could feel the countdown, we weren't gonna make it. I grabbed a hold of Birdy's arm and turned to face the crowd, "Hang on!"

Then I stepped into the closest shadow.

My head burst out of the water, gasping for breath I looked around, I think everyone was here...

Birdy popped up right next to me, "Where's La'gaan?" I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

All of a sudden he burst out of the water right in front of me, making me swim back and scream in fright.

"That's right! Gamma squad rules!" Then he turned around and gave me a high five. Laughing I laid back on my back and floated for a second.

But my peace of mind was interrupted, "Uh Rob?" I opened my eyes and looked towards where he was pointing.

The entire League of losers was coming down from the Heavens... not good.

"And this is my Que! See ya fellas! It was fun while it lasted!" I turned and dove down, but my ankle was caught and I was yanked up back towards the surface.

"Hey! Let go! C'mon I helped you! Cant you let me go for once! My team needs me! We have an invalid! I must tend to his needs!" I struggled against my captors chest, but they didn't let go.

Then down came the motorcycle/non motorcycle thing, and in it was Batgirl, Bumblebee, Supergirl, Wolf and Nightwing. They flew down just above the water and looked at the team of heroes.

Then Nightwing broke into a smile, "Dude way to get your feet wet!" He looked right above me, so I now knew my captor to be Birdy, great.. I could feel him smiling, so Nightwing's praise must have meant a lot to him.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back on Birdy's chest, if I was gonna get taken in I might as well enjoy it.

"Ugh get off!" Birdy pushed me forward and I couldn't help but smirk at him, "Aw afraid of cooties or something?" I laughed at him then spun around and somehow threw myself out of the water. I kicked out and pushed off the hull of the motorcycle thing and launched myself straight into the shadow of Wonder Woman.

I thought of home but as soon as I did I felt someones hand wrap around my ankle, but it was to late, my vision faded to black and soon I was standing in front of the Wall. The hand was still around my ankle so I whipped my leg around and slammed my heel into their temple.

I finally looked down at whoever it was and saw that my leech was no other than Birdy, of course. I sighed then leaned down and picked him up bridal style.

"C'mon ya big lug! Lets drop you off at the Mountain!" I stepped into the closest shadow and thought of his home. My vision faded and wen it came back the heroes hideout came into view. I slowly walked over to the entrance and gently set him down.

"Sleep tight Birdy!" Then I stepped back and turned around, right into the face of my worst nightmares...

Batman.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Alright we are done! Yay! Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! Also the thicker the shadow the quicker Danni can teleport, that's why Robin was able to grab her ankle!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	11. Its a regular family reunion!

**Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Danni PoV**

"_C'mon ya big lug! Lets drop you off at the Mountain!" I stepped into the closest shadow and thought of his home. My vision faded and wen it came back the heroes hideout came into view. I slowly walked over to the entrance and gently set him down._

"_Sleep tight Birdy!" Then I stepped back and turned around, right into the face of my worst nightmares..._

_Batman._

I felt my eyes go big and I took a step back towards Birdy. I am in sooo much trouble, I am gonna get turned into cream of Danni!

I threw up my hands and flinched back, "Please don't kill me o so scary Batman! I was just dropping him off.. He didn't have to grab on. He's just to much of a goody two shoes... You should give him a gold star for persistence or something! Yea! And just stand still so I can run away!"

I jumped to the side and tried to run around him, but just as I knew he would he reached out and grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, then pushed me forward so I ran right towards the cave. I slowed down and turned to face him.

"Meep!" I whimpered, then I crouched down behind Birdy and started shaking his shoulders, "Rise and shine Birdy! Danni needs you!" His eyes slowly opened and he started sitting up. I looked up towards Batman.

"See! He's alive! So now can I please go back to my normal existence away from here while y'all two share a special moment between mentor and partner!" I nodded up and down quickly and gave him my best mega watt smile.

Batman shook his head, "No." I swallowed loudly then nodded.

"No ok... How about we turn that frown upside down and say yes huh? It's real easy, say it with me... Yyyyeeeessss.. Ya see its just three letters, not that hard to say is it?" His eyes narrowed and he gave me a real bad-ass glare.

It scared me half to death, "OK.. no.. I can handle no!" I gave him a weak smile and five minutes later I was back in the mountain holding cell, head in my hands, wondering what had gone wrong.

The door opened and The Man of Bats walked slowly into the room.

"So you've come to interrogate me huh.. Well it won't work! I'm not the scared little girl I was two months ago! I've grown up! I can withstand anything you throw at me!" I smirked at him and turned up my nose.

The door opened up once again and I couldn't help but glance at whoever was in the doorway.

It was a lady with long wavy black hair, tanned skin, and sharp, weathered features.

My jaw dropped, "Mom?" I stood up slowly, "Mom is that you?" The woman smiled at me and held open her arms.

"But I thought that... But you died! I saw it!" I took a step back and fell to the ground. She walked forward.

"Come here Shadow! Come here my little girl!" I shook my head again, "No! Your not my mom! I killed her! You can't be her!" I could feel rage and power building up inside me, and hatred for whoever was putting me through this torture.

All of a sudden the imposter's face changed, my mother's features shifted to a black and charred version, the imposter started screaming, wailing for me to stop.

"No! I didn't mean to! Please stop this! I didn't mean to!" I clapped my hands over my ears and tried to block out the sound of my mother's wails for mercy.

"STOP!" My eyes flew open and locked on the imposter's own. I tore off my mask and flipped up into the air and landed gracefully on my feet. Snarling I threw my hands forward and blasted black fire out of my hands.

The imposter screamed and was engulfed by the flames. I felt a sharp stinging in my neck and my hand slowly made its way to the pain. I felt something embedded in the soft flesh and I pulled it out. A needle, how did that get there? My vision blurred and soon the world around me faded to darkness.

When I came to I was tied to a chair, my hands and fee both cuffed, and my eyes blindfolded. I twisted against whatever material was holding me still and I cried out in rage.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you.." I stopped immediately and turned my head to the voice.

"What.. No, who was that? Are they hurt?" I didn't care if they were, but a small part of me still wanted to know what had happened.

"They are fine, minor burns but almost completely healed." I nodded.

"So the Martian lived huh? Pity.." You see I knew it had to be her, she would have wanted to cause me pain, and she was the only one besides her Uncle who could shift shapes like that.

"So what do you want now Batman? I am still not going to talk! It takes more than just that to scare me."

On the other end of the conversation there was just silence, I knew he was still here, I could hear him breathing.

"Why did you help Gamma?" I frowned.

"Ya know it's soooo much easier to talk when you aren't blind folded and cuffed to a chair!"

I heard him shift slightly, "You seem to be doing fine." I smirked, he was good.

"Fine! I was watching the news, good old G. Gordon the hero smasher, when I saw the clip on the aliens. I am a naturally curious creature and I looked them up. Let me tell you first, there is absolutely nothing on them that I could find! It's so annoying. Oh and since you cant see it, I'm rolling my eyes!"

I smiled at him then leaned my head back against the chair. "Ya know I'm really thirsty! Could you go get one of your lackeys to get me a drink? Or do I need to get it myself?"

Once again there was silence..."So from the accepting silence I'm guessing one of you guys got up off your lazy asses and got me a drink?"

Nothing.. "Geez tough crowd you have here Bats!" I sat up quickly then leaned my head to the side and felt around the room. There was no one else here besides me and Bats, excuse me Bats and I.

"Where's Birdy? I would have thought he would be here.. or at least in the room that the others watch this in.. Ya know like through one way glass or something. Like an observation room? But I don't feel him there either. Where is he?"

I paused to take a breath, then tilted my head to the other side, "Oh no! I didn't hospitalize him did I! Please tell me I didn't! I would feel horrible! I would never get to tease him ever gain! Oh the humanity!"

I slumped backwards and pretended to pass out. "So how was that huh? Pretty dramatic huh? I know I'm an amazing actor! Ya get that when your beat most of your life! Ya learn to roll with the punches and not show pain!" I smiled at him and tried to cross my ankles. I was stopped by the cuffs and I scowled down at their general direction.

"But right! Back on the train of thought! Sorry for the detour.. I'm a little ADHD.." I grinned at him once again then scanned the folds of my blind fold, with all the movement it had come a little loose, good.

"Anyway.. Why did I help Gamma.. That's the question.. Now whats the answer.. OK so I was looking up the greenies, I couldn't find anything, OK now we get to the part where I hacked your cameras! I love this part!"

I squealed then leaned forward like I was sharing a secret, "It wasn't that hard either, y'all seriously need to upgrade on that!"

I shook my head, the blindfold coming just a bit looser, "Anyway... so I had just hacked into the camreas when up comes the assignments! I listened in and waited for Birdy's, I wanted to cause a bit of trouble, the usual.. but then Nightwing held Birdy back so I was like whoa there hold on! Then they said each others real names and I was like Hell Yea! But it fuzzed out and I couldn't hear."

I looked up at him and pouted, "It was annoying. Anyway I shadow transported onto the ship and followed them out! And I'm sure the heroes can tell you what happened from there. All in all I'm not quite sure why I helped them.."

I looked down and frowned at the ground. "Then later when the entire place was about to blow.. I knew that there wasn't enough time. And I knew I could save myself... but I couldn't leave them, I couldn't be the cause of all of their deaths! I had already watched all those people on the plane die.. I couldn't watch all of them die either.."

I lowered my head and shook my head, slowly, then faster and faster. Finally then blindfold slipped off and I could see. I sighed then laid my head back against the chair. I crossed my eyes and saw that I had no mask on.. great.

He glared at me then stood up. I flinched and pulled back, here comes the pain!

"The Team thanks you." I froze and slowly slid my eyes over to Bats.

"Whaa?" He glared at me then turned and walked towards the door. "For saving their lives." Then he opened the door and walked out. I blinked slowly what had just happened?

Soon my hands became numb and my feet started showing signs of pre-numbness. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate, but there was this little ticking noise in the corner of the room and it was really starting to annoy me.

I flung my eyes open and glared in the general direction of the ticking. In the corner of the brightly lit room was a clock, and right under that clock was a shadow. I smiled and focused all of my energy on the tiny shadow.

Slowly it turned into a mini saw. I furrowed my brow and bit my lip, I could feel a bead of sweat slowly trace its way down my cheek and drop off my chin to the ground below.

I controlled the shadow and made it make its way over to where I was sitting. Breathing deeply I made the saw turn slowly at first, then I made it gain speed until it was just a blur. I moved it behind the chair and cut through the binds until the ropes dropped down to the floor.

Smiling I stood up and turned the shadow into a key and open the cuffs on my hands and feet. I shook them off then let the shadow melt back to the clock.

But as soon as it was back in place all of my strength left me and I collapsed to the floor. Gritting my teeth I pulled myself back up to a sitting position and I tried to catch my breath. When I had finally gotten my strength back I stood up and waltzed over to the door and tugged on the handle.

I hadn't heard them lock it so maybe it was still open, of course I was wrong. It was locked.

"Ugh!" I threw myself against the door and started beating on it with my fists, no one came to my rescue, but no one came to chain me back up either. Win-lose kinda thing I guess.

I slumped back to my seat and closed my eyes, maybe if I git some sleep I would feel a bit better and be able to get out of this hell hole!

I lost track of time, maybe a few hours later I heard the door open. I cracked open my eyes and focused on the one person I could bear to see at the moment.

"Birdy! Your OK!" I shot up and wrapped him in a hug.

"Augh!" His eyes got all big and he pushed me away, he glared at me then hung his head low. "Would you like to take a walk around the Cave?" He looked up at me and shook his head, "Please say no! Canary's making me!"

I smiled at him then wrapped my arms around him, "Sure! Lets go Birdy!"

He pushed me off then grabbed my wrist and pulled it around my back.

"Hey! Ow!" I tried to look back at him but he pushed my head back forward. I then felt metal cuffs slapped onto my wrists. "Batman's orders." Then he started leading me forward. I rolled my eyes then popped my shoulders out of socket and moved them around my head so they now faced the front.

I looked back at Birdy, "Learned that from Inferno!" Birdy scoffed then led me to what I guessed to be their training room.

La'gaan and Nightwing were in the middle of the room on a raised platform, kinda like our simulator except that there was no hologram around them or anything.

It was clear that Nightwing was superior I skill, but the Fish had some tricks up his sleeve that kept him afloat.

"Go Nightwing!" La'gaan looked over at me and glared. Nightwing saw the opening then hooked his foot around his knee and pulled, making Fish boy fall flat on his face.

It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen, the boy was flopping around like a fish out of water! I started laughing, and after I was able to calm down I looked up to see La'gaan glaring at me from across the platform.

"Since this is so funny to you why don't you come up here and fight me yourself! You wont be laughing after I.."

Nightwing walked up to him, "That's enough!" He turned and glared at me, "That goes for you to!" Then he walked off the stage and over to Birdy and I.

I smirked at him, the little fish wanted me to fight, he was gonna get a fight! I shrugged Birdy's hands off my shoulders and I walked up to the middle of the platform, "Come at me bro!"

"Commence Training.." The same automatic voice from the hanger came on now.

"Auargh!" Fish boy ran at me, his hands outstretched into a fighting position. My hands were reduced to just being held up in front of me, useless.

I let out a battle cry, "Sushi!" Then I sidestepped his fist and spun around and ducked to avoid the foot that was launched in my direction. I tensed up and watched as he spun around, slightly favoring his left foot. His feet seemed to slide along the floor, he didn't pick them up very high, he would probably have lower kicks then.

I flipped back and swung my foot up and just barely missed his chin. I landed on one foot then balanced on my toes and swung my cuffed hands out in front of me. My balance was off, I needed to either get the cuffs off or calibrate myself whenever I flipped.

I moved my feet apart and moved my hands back in front of me. Birdy and Nightwing were silent, and I could feel their stares burning into my face. Fish boy's eyes were sizing me up, and I swept my own across his lanky form.

His hands were closed into fists, and he had a stable stance. He kept swaying side to side, like seaweed in the current.

That's when I noticed something, all of his moves were slower, and he seemed to almost swim when he fought.

To test my theory I ran forward and swung a kick at his ribs. He moved out of the way, but he seemed to almost swim through the air.

I turned to face him on tiptoe then swung my cuffed hands at his head, I moved them slowly, making sure he would get out of the way.

He bent over and jumped backwards, but I was quicker.

I jumped on his back and wrapped my legs around his hips, then I slung my hands over his head and put my cuffs right under his chin, my hands touching his somewhat scaly skin.

I pulled back and squeezed my hands together, strangling him.

He started squirming and he cried out in what I guessed was panic. I dropped my legs off his frame and I pulled him down to the ground.

A small red box floated out of the stage, "Failure!" I laughed then unwrapped my arms from his head.

"Got you Fish Sticks!" I smirked at him then pulled myself up to my feet, popping my knees quickly.

I looked up to see Birdy smiling down at La'gaan. "Nice try..!"

He didn't reply and I didn't really want to hear what he had to say. The Atlantian annoyed me. I stepped over him and hurried back down to where Birdy was. I stopped a couple feet in front of him and looked down at the floor.

A strange buzzing noise started going off in my ear, I glanced to the side but nothing was there, just La'gaan, and he was just laying on the floor, his head in his hands.

I shook my head and the buzzing quickly went away, strange. I glanced up at Birdy, "So how about the rest of that tour huh?" He blinked at me then nodded slowly. I smiled then looked up towards the lights overhead. Then my eyes trialed back down.

Just as I thought, shadows were everywhere. I'm not sure why, but I didn't throw myself at one of them. I stayed where I was and waited for Birdy to walk over. He showed me the rest of the Cave, and I stayed silent the rest of the time.

As we walked into the kitchen the smell of burning cookies wafted to my nose. I clenched my fingers over my nose so I didn't have to smell it and looked over my shoulder to meet Birdy's gaze. He shrugged then pulled me over to the counter in the middle of the ginormous kitchen.

"Stay here!"Then he walked over to a door and pulled it open. I could just barely see food on the inside so I had to guess it was a pantry. He shuffled out of it and set down the three things that he had stacked into his arms down in front of me.

A Protein bar, some crackers, and squeezable cheese. I raised my eyebrow at him then gestured to all of the food items set down before me, "Whats with all the stuff?"

He smiled at me then took out a cracker and put a bit of cheese on the top, then he crumpled off a bit of the protein bar and put that on top of the cheese. Lastly he put another cracker on top of that and pushed it down, making some sort of a sandwich.

He nodded to me then stuffed the entire thing in his mouth, crumbs dropping all on the ground. My hands flew to my mouth and I tried to stifle the laugh that was making its way out of my mouth.

He made another one and ate it just as quickly, any hunger that I had had was quickly gone. Once he finished he put all of it back and brought me back to my cell. He was opening the door when I decided that I didn't really want to go back in.

I turned my hands into shadow and swept my leg out, then kicked Birdy's feet out from under him. "Sorry Birdy! But Domino's got to fly out of the nest!" I grabbed onto his cape and shoved him inside, quickly closing and locking the door.

I blew him a kiss then stepped back into the shadow behind me. "See ya around!"

My vision faded and I felt myself transported back to my home.

When my vision returned I waltzed up to the Wall and pushed down on the brick to let me in. once I got inside I ran to the dining room.

"Don't worry guys! I'm here! There's no need to fear!" But when I got there no one was in the room. The lights flickered and I had the distinct feeling of being watched.

"Well well what do we have here?" I spun around and put up my hands up into a fighting position.

"Who are you?" I glared at the shadowed figure, if they had done anything to the Team I swear!

The watcher stepped out of the shadows slowly.

"What you don't recognize your dear old dad?" His face was just barley covered but his body still shone through all the darkness, the white lab coat, the muddy shoes that no matter how many times mom washed still managed to retain a last layer of mud.

And finally the macaroni necklace, and that was all I needed to see to make my knees go weak.

"No.. NO!" That couldn't be him.. my dad was dead!

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**wow we met all of Danni's family today! One fake.. one maybe fake... we shall find out soon! Until next time readers!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	12. Ghost's come back to haunt us

**Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Also I would love for all of you to give a huge round of appluase to shadowtail43 for becoming my beta! This chapter is dedicated to her!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

Danni PoV

_The watcher stepped out of the shadows slowly._

"_What you don't recognize your dear old dad?" His face was just barley covered but his body still shone through all the darkness, the white lab coat, the muddy shoes that no matter how many times mom washed still managed to retain a last layer of mud._

_And finally the macaroni necklace, and that was all I needed to see to make my knees go weak._

"_No.. NO!" That couldn't be him.. my dad was dead!_

I glared at the man in front of me, "If that's you Martian I wont hesitate to rip your head off from your shoulders!"

The man laughed then started walking toward me slowly, I matched each step he took with my own backward. The shadows around the room seemed to beckon me to use them. With each step the man took a small trail of mud was left in his place, ruling out my theory that he was a ghost.

The mans face was now lit up, and I could now see that whoever had done this ruse had done it well. Each little detail was there, the scruffy eyebrows, the drooping chin, his to big to be normal eyes.

Even the small scar over his eyebrow that I had give him at Christmas when he hadn't given me a Batman and Robin action figure all those years ago was there.

His eyes seemed to bear right down into my soul. His eyes.. they were bright blue and seemed to sparkle even under the dim lighting. My mom had said that was what had attracted her to him all those years ago.

He looked older though, his skin was a little baggier, and his normally brown hair now had a dash of gray running through it.

My back hit the wall behind me and I found myself wishing that this way wasn't so brightly lit. The man stopped about ten feet away from where I was standing. He leaned back on his heels, completely at ease, the complete opposite of myself.

I lifted my hand up slightly and I saw that my hand was shaking like crazy. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I knew that if I could meditate then I could probably think of a way to get myself out of here but as stressed as I was the only thing I could think of was a jumbled mess of emotions.

If this really was my dad, which it wasn't, then why was he here and how did he find me. And if it wasn't, and it wasn't, then why was this imposter here and what was their motive.

Then like a sleeping cobra the imposter attacked. He launched off his right foot and swung his leg down quickly towards my feet.

I jumped up and just barely avoided being hit onto the floor. I rolled to the right and spun around, stopping in a crouched position.

I bared my teeth at him and pulled two of my hunting knives out of their sheaths. I held them loosely in my hands, ready to throw them or slash at his face.

He reached into his back pocket and slowly took out a gun and leveled it at my head. His teeth bared themselves in an exact copy of my own then his finger tightened on the trigger and then gun went off.

In slow motion I rolled to the side and flipped up to my feet. The bullet ricocheted off the wall and stuck itself into the floor somewhere behind me.

I was slightly scared, nobody like getting shot at, least of all me. But seeing my fathers face as the shooter made my already brimming rage boil over the top.

With a screech that would have made any feline proud I threw one of my knives at the imposter's face and swung my foot at their face, my toe pointing straight to their throat.

They ducked under the knife then grabbed my foot and threw my down. I collided with the metal ground and I felt my cheek and hands catch on some imperfection on the floor and get torn open.

I staggered to my feet and cradled my hurt hands. I spit out some blood that I had found its way to my mouth then I spread my hands out in front of me.

I felt the familiar rush of power and once again I could practically feel strings attached to every shadow in the room, and each one was sown onto the fingers of my hand. I pulled up and each shadow was pulled upward towards the ceiling.

I smiled at the imposter in front of me, then threw my hands together. Every shadow followed my hands and crashed together, a tidal wave, and the imposter was caught in the middle.

The imposter screamed loudly, and I could just barely see him struggling on the inside of the vortex.

Then shots rang out. I moved them to cloud in front of where I was but it was to late. A single shot rang out and a torrent of pain erupted in my left shoulder.

My arms dropped and the shadows quickly melted back to where they had come from. The imposter waltzed over to where I was kneeling. I looked down and away from him and tried to stop the bleeding in my shoulder.

My vision had black spots dancing all around it, and the edges were fuzzing out. I felt the mans hand grab my hair and yank my face up towards his own.

My eyes met his own and I saw only pity and contempt. "What a shame.. I thought you would have been stronger by now.. Oh well. Your friends will just have to die and know you were a failure!" He yanked on my hair then he shoved my face down towards the floor.

I fell forwards and slowly lifted my head up and watched him walk away.

My team! No he couldn't hurt them! I pulled myself up and grabbed my gun from it's holster.

"No..." I whispered then I pulled the trigger.

The bang that followed seemed to resonate all around the entire world. The imposter crumpled to the ground, a large bullet wound in the back of his head.

With my one hand that wasn't putting pressure on my shoulder I dragged myself over to the man. If it really was my dad there would be one thing they couldn't copy.

I pulled out my knife and I lifted the shirt sleeve on his left arm. Then I placed the tip of my knife on the calloused flesh of his upper arm and I sliced through it until I reached his wrist.

My gag reflex was threatening to take over but I puled apart the layers of flesh until I reached the bone. Just as I expected, a metal rod instead.

That really had been my father.

I smiled, "Good the bastard needed to die!" I laughed but inside I felt an immense cloud of sadness take over my heart. My mom had died in vain.

A flashback threatened to take over my mind and no matter how hard I tried to fight off the dark memory it swam its way to the front.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" A tiny eight year old bounded into the living room. Her hand was cupped and a lady of about thirty years stopped washing the dishes and leaned over to see what her young daughter had in her hand._

_The young girl slowly opened up her hand, "Ta da!" The woman stumbled back, her hand fluttered up to her mouth. The young girl looked down at the item in her hand._

"_Mommy whats wrong?" The woman slowly reached over and took up the small, golden ring._

"_Nothing's wrong honey.. Look mommy needs you to run into your room and pack up your things.. Mommy needs to talk to Daddy ok?" The little girl nodded then skipped out of the kitchen, humming 'Its a Small World'._

Little did I know that that little 'talk with daddy' would end up with her dead and my father supposedly dead.

I had walked into my dads office a few minutes after I had left, I had forgotten my favorite teddy bear under his chair and I had wanted to get it back. When I had walked inside my dad had my mom in a headlock with a gun to her head, and my mom was crouched on the ground, begging with him to let her go.

I had ran up to dad and I had begged him to let mommy go because, "She really didn't mean to drop that plate the other day!"

He had struck out at me and had hit me across the cheek with the butt of the gun. I had fallen over and hit a candle off his desk. It had caught fire on the carpet and my mom had taken the opportunity to take the gun from my dad and point it back at him.

She had yelled at me to get out and I had. But I had accidentally closed the door behind me and locked it. I had heard her banging from the other side but I hadn't been able to unlock the door. She had been burned alive by my mistake.

Of course the entire house had burned down with it. And that night for some strange reason my hair had turned silver and my eyes changed their color as well. Everyone had just thought that I colored them but now that I looked back on it, it was probably just when my powers had come in.

I don't know how my father must have gotten out but now that I knew he really was dead I felt a weight lift off my shoulder's. I leaned over his form and I looked at his right hand, on his middle finger was the gold ring.

I had looked that up later too. Apparently some cult called, Luna's Warriors, each wore these rings. But all that I knew was that right now I needed to find my team.

I raced down the hall and looked in each of our rooms, but each one was empty.

I walked back to Bella's room and found gauze among her things and wrapped and disinfected my shoulder. It stung like hell but I knew that in the long run it was gonna be worth it. I shuffled back to my dad and knelt by his still form.

Slowly I pulled off his jacket and looked in the pockets, lucky for me there was a small tracking device, and there were two blinking red dots only a few blocks away from here.

I looked at the address then ran out to the Wall, tracker in hand.

Everything around me seemed to melt into a blur, I lost track of time and the only thing that seemed to crater me to the ground was the two red dots on the screen in front of me.

When I finally got to the address I saw that it was the abandoned sugar factory.

Slowly I crept up on the side entrance and pushed down on the lock, quickly popping it open. I slipped inside and limped over to one of the walls. During my run my adrenaline had been pumping and I hadn't been able to feel the wound. But now the pain was blasting full on.

Suddenly every single light in the entire building seemed to pop on all at the same time. I covered my eyes and when my eyes had adjusted I lowered my hand.

In the middle of the room was Iggy and Nick, both were tied to chairs and gagged with some sort of cloth. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone so I ran forward and flicked out my pocketknife and set to work trying to cut the rope stuff.

I was about halfway done with Nick's when I heard a clapping on the other side of the room. I spun towards the noise and threw the knife in the general direction.

I heard a small grunt but when I looked I saw that my assailant wasn't killed with a knife to the skull, but instead was pinned with a knife in his sleeve. He pulled it out of his sleeve then stepped into the better light.

Just as I expected, Iggy's brother.

I glared at him then I got into my fighting stance, "So is this your normal hideout then?" He smiled at me then slowly started edging forward.

"I can see why Ig stays with you.. You have such a fiery personality!" Then he threw his fist forward and a trail of snow and ice shot out of it.

I stumbled out of the way and started edging back towards the other side of the room. Smiling he threw a flurry of kicks and punches in my direction, each one followed by ice and sleet.

I dodged up and down and tried to get out of the way of every strike, but one hit managed to hit right on my injured shoulder.

I screamed louder than I had ever thought possible for my body. I felt lit Iggy had just set fire to my entire shoulder, I fell to the ground and grabbed at my now frozen body part.

Iggy's twin walked towards me slowly, he knew I was done. As he passed by his brother and Nick I saw him reach out and whack his brother over the head, waking him up.

I recognized my one chance at escape quickly, "IGGY!" His head swiveled towards me, but it was to late.

His twin grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up to face him, our faces only inches apart. I could barely move, so I did what would probably my last move of defiance. I spit in his face.

With a yelp he pulled away, but he still had a firm grip on my hair. He yanked me sideways and wiped his face with my hair. He looked back towards me, his eyes filled with maniacal rage, but there was something else.. Pain.

He yanked my head down and slammed my head into the ground. The grit bit into my nose and I heard a small pop and soon pain was erupting from my nose. He yanked me back up and I slowly lifted my still good hand and felt my nose.

Something wet was flowing out of my nose and quickly covered my hand. I lifted it up before my eyes and saw that it was blood. The bastard had broken my nose!

My hand dropped down to my side, all of my strength spent. I could feel my vision blurring but the bastard wasn't done with me yet.

He slammed his palm across my face, whipping my head to the side. Smiling he threw his knee forward and kneed me in the stomach. He pulled back and watched me, probably trying to see what my reaction was.

I slumped forward, I just couldn't hold myself up anymore. He yanked my head back up then spit into my own face.

I could feel the glob of spit slowly making its way down my face, but I didn't have enough strength to wipe it off or even come up with a witty comeback.

He gave me a crooked smile then leaned down and forced me to face towards where the others were tied.

"Look at that sad little picture.. All of you are going to die tonight and no one is even going to care!"

The twin turned to me and pulled out a knife, "Say goodbye to the rest of the team!" Then he brought the knife down in a graceful arc towards my head.

Strangely, I was ok, I mean I was scared and all, but I wasn't freaking out. My ghost could kick some ass when it got left behind.

Just as the knife entered into my wall of hair I heard a whistling sound. Something went through the other side of my hair then hit the knife out from the Twin's hand.

I looked over to where the projectile had come from and saw something in the shadow move, "I wouldn't do that again if I was you!"

A lady stepped out of the shadows, gun pointed straight at the head of the Twin.

"Momma!" I whispered. My mother slowly started walking towards where I was kneeling, her eyes never leaving the Twin's body.

"Hun if you can, will you move over to your left a bit? Momma needs some room to kick some ass!" Grunting I forced myself to move to my left, but only a few inches.

My mother walked forward, she too had aged, and she had burn scars running up and down the right side of her face. And her arms and legs from what I could see were burned as well. She was wearing a long black trench coat and black slacks with a white button down tee shirt and black vest. Just like what she would have worn all those years ago.

My mom lept into action, she gave a quick kick to the twins abdomen, then delivered a punch to his jaw. He stumbled to his right then threw a barrage of ice spears towards her head. My mom ducked the flipped over his head and kicked him hard in the back, making him stumble forward and almost fall over.

Somehow Nick had woken up, and now he phased through his bonds and jumped on the twins back. "Ride em' pony!" Laughing he wrapped his hands around his throat and started to choke him. The twin wrapped his hands around the little boys head then threw him off and towards the ground.

My mom dove forward and caught him, then reached up and pulled out a gun from her pocket. She carefully aimed it at the Twin's head then pulled the trigger.

"No!" A blast of flame shot out in front of the twin, melting the bullet instantly. Iggy slowly walked towards his twin and stood in front of him protectively.

"No! You will not harm him! He is still my brother and not one of you will hurt him in any way at all!" Nick's jaw fell open ad I felt my brain explode.

"What? But look what he did to Danni! And he's the one who hurt you!" Nick ran towards him and tried to slide under Iggy's legs, but he caught him and tossed him back towards where my mom was standing.

He glared at his brother for a moment then looked over to where I was slumped. He ran over to me then carefully hooked his arms around my waist and picked me up bridal style, "Don't worry, he will pay for his crimes. But right now we need to go back to the Wall and sort all of this out!"

He looked down at his legs then towards my mom. "Lets go.. All of us!"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Oh and the plot thickens! Until next time readers!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	13. Hospitalized

**Hey! So yea.. this update is probably a little late.. Sorry! But school is coming back up and I keep getting dragged out of the house for school shopping.. Oh my gosh guess what! For any of y'all that have insta-gram I have started an account for Young Justice... like a fan page! It's amazing! It's called YoungJusticeFan1! Yay! But yea...**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Danni PoV:**

"_No!" A blast of flame shot out in front of the twin, melting the bullet instantly. Iggy slowly walked towards his twin and stood in front of him protectively._

"_No! You will not harm him! He is still my brother and not one of you will hurt him in any way at all!" Nick's jaw fell open ad I felt my brain explode._

"_What? But look what he did to Danni! And he's the one who hurt you!" Nick ran towards him and tried to slide under Iggy's legs, but he caught him and tossed him back towards where my mom was standing._

_He glared at his brother for a moment then looked over to where I was slumped. He ran over to me then carefully hooked his arms around my waist and picked me up bridal style, "Don't worry, he will pay for his crimes. But right now we need to go back to the Wall and sort all of this out!" _

_He looked down at his legs then towards my mom. "Lets go.. All of us!"_

When we finally got back to the Wall, tension was still high. Iggy, his brother and I were out in front, the others were behind keeping a watch on the brothers.

When we finally went inside the first thing we did was get me to Bella's room. They stepped over the corpse of my father, but my mother stayed behind, probably to clean up the blood every where.

Iggy pushed open Bella's door, slowly moving me to rest on one arm. I was getting really tired, and I could feel my eyes starting to slip closed. I felt Iggy set me down into a chair and the room just seemed to quiet down almost instantly. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my chin and pull my face upwards.

But instead of Iggy's pale blue eyes my own silver met flashing amber. "Keep your eyes open." Its wasn't a statement, it was a demand.

I pulled back, but his hand clenched down harder, making it impossible to move. His eyes stayed locked on mine, burning straight into my soul. "Ig you might want to hurry with whatever you're doing!" He glanced over his shoulder and I took the opportunity to look down at my stomach, I don't like eye contact.

I could feel the twin turn his face back towards me. "Ig!" I looked up just in time to see a hand go around the twins neck and practically toss him across the room. Iggy's face popped up before my own and I gave him a small smile.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "This is going to hurt a bit ok? So I want you to bite down on this." I slowly opened my eyes to see a strip of gauze about two inches away from my eyes. I slowly nodded and opened my mouth, allowing the fabric to be placed inside.

"Alright.. Here we go!" Suddenly my entire right side of my body felt like someone was stabbing it with dozens of knives. My eyes flew open and I bit down as hard as I could on the piece of gauze. I started screaming and suddenly two ice cold hands pushed down on my good shoulder and stomach.

"Jeez! Calm down!" Amber eyes scanned my face and I couldn't help but plead at him with my eyes to make it stop. I could see black dots starting to dance before my eyes, and power was slowly building up in the pit of my stomach.

I knew that if this pain kept up something bad was going to happen.

"Ig! Her heart beat is picking up! Does she have powers?" The pain dulled for a moment, then quickly picked back up.

"Yea.. Oh no! We need to get her to the med bay!" I felt the hands of ice quickly move then pick me up.

I gritted my teeth together and tried to shift so my shoulder wasn't hitting anything, but I couldn't move. It hurt wayyy to much.

I could feel us moving, but my vision was blurring to much for me to see where we were.

A few seconds later I felt myself being lowered onto something soft. There was a soft beeping and I could feel the temperature in the room dropping quickly. A warm hand picked up my right hand and there was a small sting on my wrist.

The same was repeated a few moment with my left arm.

I looked slowly to my right and saw an IV drip, to my right was some sort of red drip as well.

My brain was fuzzing out, and my thoughts were slowing down. My eyes drifted closed and I felt something cold brush against my forehead, "Sleep tight little shadow bender!"

Then the world went black.

I dreamed crazy things. Once I was riding some sort of purple horse, eating sherbert and playing a ukelele. In another dream I was fighting what looked like demons, but they turned into sand as soon as I looked them in the eyes, and were quickly replaced with dancing panda bears. Finally I seemed to land in a hallway.

But this hallway was filled with doors, every one of them a different color and size.

I walked down the hall slowly, I didn't know why I was here, and my dream self didn't know why either.

I started to inch towards the shadows, but they seemed to radiate this sense of fear and despair. I quickly moved back to the center of the hallway.

It felt like I had been walking for ages, but when I looked back I saw that I had barely moved from the entrance.

I turned back around and tried to run, but each step I took seemed to take me closer and closer back towards where I had started.

So I turned to the door on my right. It was roughly my height, and it was a strange mix of purple and blue.

I tried to run towards the door but it just seemed to get farther and farther away. So I stopped and slowly started walking towards the door.

It worked and soon I was standing right in front of it. I reached out and grabbed onto the doorknob, then slowly turned it and pushed the door open.

There was nothing on the inside, just a small light bulb. Slowly I walked inside and looked around, but I couldn't see anything out side of the small lights reach. The darkness that usually was a friend was now my enemy.

Tendrils of shadow seemed to reach out and grab at me, blinding me and making me spin around trying to find the light.

"We're here! Find the Light! FIND THE LIGHT!" My eyes in the real world shot open and I looked around slowly. I was sitting up, and there was no darkness grabbing at me, I was safe.

The room was dim, which explained why my eyes didn't seem to be burning out of my skull, and there was no one else here besides me.

There was a quick beeping in the corner of the room, and I could see the two drip line things sitting at the side of my bed. The room itself was small, no more than ten feet by ten feet probably. The walls were white, with a few strange looking smudges on the walls.

There was a door on the right wall, but no windows. Suddenly the door swung open, "Calm down Dan! I am here to save you!"

Cue Nick bursting through the door like a maniac. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ow! Careful Nick! That's my shoulder your squishing!" Nick slowly let go and gave me a sheepish look,

"Whoops.. Sorry Dan.." slowly he let go then turned around to face the new arrival in the room.

My mother stepped through the doorway, clearly uncomfortable. I turned to Nick and smiled, "Nic I need you to leave me and my mom alone ok?" Nick nodded then raced out of the room, phasing quickly through the door.

"He's a good kid... Nick right?" I nodded and glanced down towards my hands, the tension in the room was building rapidly.

I heard the tapping of shoes getting closer and I felt the springs of the bed squeak as my mother sat down on the end.

"How do you feel?" There was an awkward pause, I didn't know quite how to respond. My mom sighed.

"You know what screw it! I hate small talk. Yes its true, I'm not dead! I'm not quite sure how your father survived.. I will have to look into that later. Anyway! I see you have found some where to stay! That's good.. your adapting I suppose?" She paused and gave me this stern glare.

I nodded slowly and waited for her to continue.

"Yes.. So this is the infamous Red X crew I've heard about huh? Hmm yes.. Not quite so sinister as they make you all out to be I see... And based on my analysis you are Black Domino right? That would make sense, your new.. Where is the rest of the crew? I only saw two.. where are the other two?"

She moved her head to the right and stared me down. I looked away, I felt like I was in a timeout or something.

"They were compromised.. but we think that they may have escaped their prison and that they may try and come back here.. but we aren't sure.." I took a long breath and leaned back against my pillow, I could feel the morphine slowly starting to leak back into my system, dulling the pain in my shoulder and all of my senses.

I heard my mom mutter something but it was quickly lost as I slipped back into sleep.

This time when I woke up instead of no one in the room it seemed like everyone had crammed into the room.

"Whaa?" I looked around slowly, "What are y'all all doing here?" I slowly reached up and rubbed my eyes, then I slowly sat up. "What day is it? How long have I been here?" I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed a hand mirror that was sitting glass down.

"Ummm.." I looked over to Iggy and glared at him, I wanted answers not unsure umms!

I held the mirror up before my face and looked at my nose. It had healed up nicely, but it had shifted to the right slightly. I had small scars on the top of my forehead, but they would fade with time. Grimacing I slowly looked towards my shoulder.

There were bandages all wrapped up on it, but there wasn't blood soaking through. For once I was very happy for my advanced healing.

I grabbed onto the end of the wrap and started to undo the gauze. When it finally fell off my jaw dropped open.

On my shoulder was now a large jagged scar, the area around it was still red and nasty, but it had definitely healed quickly.

"Oh well you see you've been out for a total of two days. So that makes today.. January fourth...?" I looked up at Iggy's unsure face then I glared at the Twin who was standing awkwardly near the door.

"What is he doing here? I thought we were going to kill him! And why are you standing and using fire? I thought you couldn't!" I could feel rage bubbling up inside me and the faint beeping in the corner of the room got quicker and quicker.

The pain in my shoulder started to grow and the room seemed to get smaller and smaller. I gasped and grabbed the sheets then twisted them in my fingers.

Then I felt like someone had encased my entire shoulder in ice. Instantly the pain seemed to melt away and I relaxed back against my pillow. I looked up and saw the twin standing by my bed, his hands wrapped in a layer of ice.

I glanced at my shoulder, there was no ice on it but it was a light shade of blue. I brought my hand up and lightly touched my arm. It hurt, but not as bad as it had been.

I looked up at his face then looked away, I couldn't look at him let alone thank him. He had probably just done it to try and make me trust him.. then he would stab me in the back later.

I heard him walk off, a few seconds later the door opened then closed, hopefully the boy had been the one to leave.

"Danni.. He really is a good guy! He just got on the wrong path! When you hold resentment toward another, you are bound to that person or condition by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free."

He gave me a small smile, "Catherine Ponder.."

I glared at him, "Just cause you use big words and confuse me doesn't mean that I am going to forgive him! Or you for that matter!"

He threw his hands up in the air then swept his hand over a small dresser, knocking off a vase of roses.

"If I hadn't stopped you guys from killing him he might have gone on a rampage and killed you!" Slowly he walked up tome and leaned down to look me in the eyes.

"I Would have killed myself if I had lost you.." I rolled my eyes and with as much strength as I could muster I slapped him across the face, I hate sappy moments!

"Then you should have let me die! You should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"

I looked away from his hurt face and closed my eyes, "J.K Rowling.."

once again I heard the door open and once I heard it close I looked back around.

There was no one else here, I was alone.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Wow.. That really was a slow update.. and I didn't even do that much! Its just sad! Yea I am so sorry! I have so much stuff to do and the Olympics.. Ugh no time for updates nowadays!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	14. I retire maybe : Part 1

**Ok I am just gonna skip over all of the introductions...**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**And I would like to let all of you know that this chapter is going to be in three parts because it was wayyy to long altogether! And who spilt all of this up you ask? My o so wonderful beta Shadowtail43! Props to her!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Part 1**

**Danni PoV:**

_He threw his hands up in the air then swept his hand over a small dresser, knocking off a vase of roses._

"_If I hadn't stopped you guys from killing him he might have gone on a rampage and killed you!" Slowly he walked up to me and leaned down to look me in the eyes._

"_I Would have killed myself if I had lost you.." I rolled my eyes and with as much strength as I could muster I slapped him across the face, I hate sappy moments!_

"_Then you should have let me die! You should have died! Died, rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"_

_I looked away from his hurt face and closed my eyes, "J.K Rowling.."_

_Once again I heard the door open and once I heard it close I looked back around. _

_There was no one else here, I was alone._

I had finally gotten out of the med bay but my mom said I still had to take these pain pills every two hours. My shoulder was on the mend, the puffiness had gone down, but the scar was still red and nasty.

Which reminded me, I pulled the bottle out of my pocket and popped two into my mouth. I swallowed, taking them with only my spit, a very useful skill.

I turned a corner and I came face to face with the one person I could have gone without seeing, Iggy.

Normally I would have smiled at him and maybe said a few greeting words as I passed by, but now I ignored him, keeping my eyes trained on the wall behind him.

As I brushed past him I heard him take in a quick breath, but he continued to walk by.

As much as I wanted to talk to him right now I knew that if I did it would just make things worse. I would probably have a meltdown and start screaming in his face.

Slowly I shuffled down the hall until I got to my door. I glanced up at the new doodle I had donwe the other day.

It was a dark hallway, but you cold see a figure stepping out into the light, but no features were able to be seen. But now I saw who it was, my father.

Too little to late.

"Ugh!" I grabbed the bottom of the sheet and ripped the entire thing off the door. I held it in my hands for a few seconds, then I tossed it towards the other side of the hallway.

My vision started to blur and it was like I was going into over drive. Suddenly I was in my room and I couldn't control myself as my hands reached out and grabbed onto the already dented and trashed lamp, off my nightstand.

I looked at it for a second, regaining control over myself for a moment. Then I saw the flame pattern on the border of the lamp shade and with a feral yell I threw it across the room.

"Whats going on down there?" I could hear footsteps echoing down the hall, then my mothers head popped into the doorway.

"Honey whats wrong?" But her face was quickly transformed in my mind to Iggy's. I felt the fine barrier inside of me snap and power started washing over me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I flung my arms out at her and every shadow in the room quickly came hurtling towards her face.

I could just barely see her eyes widen and she dove to the right. My shadows continued forward, but I pulled up at the last second, making them climb back up the wall then swing back to my side.

My mom dove back into view, some sort of syringe gun in hand, "Don't make me do this honey.. I really don't want to have to hurt you!"

I glared at her, didn't she get that I just wanted to be left alone? "Stop calling me that!" Then I swung the shadows at her again.

She hesitated slightly then pulled the trigger on the gun.

At the last second I pulled the shadows down and made them pack together tightly.

I heard a small rip sound and I leaned back the small needle just barely missing my face. Snarling I flipped back, landing lightly on my feet.

I wanted out of here, and no one was going to stop me. I turned the shadows into knives and I flung them at her, the rage inside of me pouring out in great waves.

She dodged every one of them, bending her body at impossible angles. Finally I turned them into a net and I trapped her at the top of my room.

"See you later.. Mom." I sneered at her then turned and walked towards a shadow.

"Wait, honey where are you going?" I turned my head towards her and gave her a small smile.

"Its called running away, you don't tell where your going.. Then they could catch you.. You know a lot about that don't you?"

Then I stepped into the shadow in front of me, I was done here.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	15. I retire maybe : Part 2

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Props to my o so wonderful beta Shadowtail43 for spiltting up these chapters!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Part 2**

**Danni PoV**

_I glared at her, didn't she get that I just wanted to be left alone? "Stop calling me that!" Then I swung the shadows at her again._

_She hesitated slightly then pulled the trigger on the gun._

_At the last second I pulled the shadows down and made them pack together tightly._

_I heard a small rip sound and I leaned back the small needle just barely missing my face. Snarling I flipped back, landing lightly on my feet._

_I wanted out of here, and no one was going to stop me. I turned the shadows into knives and I flung them at her, the rage inside of me pouring out in great waves._

_She dodged every one of them, bending her body at impossible angles. Finally I turned them into a net and I trapped her at the top of my room._

"_See you later.. Mom." I sneered at her then turned and walked towards a shadow._

"_Wait, honey where are you going?" I turned my head towards her and gave her a small smile._

"_Its called running away, you don't tell where your going.. Then they could catch you.. You know a lot about that don't you?"_

_Then I stepped into the shadow in front of me, I was done here._

Then the thought hit me, I don't know where I'm going... Not good when mixed with shadow travel...

I could feel the darkness start pulling me deeper in, so I thought of the last place I had seen a shadow, some crumbling down diner in Metropolis.

Yea I know what your thinking, 'Is she crazy? Superman lives there!' And no I'm not crazy! I had my civvies on, the silver hair was probably gonna be a giveaway but what ever, I couldn't care less right now.

I felt the pull of a location tug me out of the dark clutches of the shadows and I was practically thrown out of the shadow and into the street. I stumbled forward then glanced around to see if anyone had seen.

There was no one here, just a hobo. But I don't think I have to worry about him.

I looked up at the neon sign shining down on the street, Bibbo's Diner. Huh, Bibbo.. unique.

I slowly slouched over and pulled up the hood of my neon green sweatshirt. I shuffled over to the door and pulled it open with the sleeve of my jacket, who knows how many germs were on that thing!

There was a man behind the counter, tall and stocky, like a fridge. He had on this burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the ends of which were stained with various food smears. Blue jeans that were ripped and a very nasty apron topped off the grubby ensemble.

The mans dirty blonde hair stuck up in every which direction, and he had this crazy look in his gray eyes.

He gave me the elevator eyes then nodded and shoved a menu into my hands, "Sit anywhere... But not near the door."

I glared at him, I mean I didn't look that bad did I? I walked over to the other side of the diner, I mean I wasn't going to sit by the door anyway!

I slowly opened up the menu and kicked my feet up on the table. When I wasn't yelled at I assumed it was ok.

A few seconds later I heard Gordon come on the TV. I glanced up at the screen and listened to what the crazy dude had to say.

"So the Justice League finally provided scanners to every government on Earth to root out those nasty little aliens posing as real human beings... But you have to wonder.. How were they able to whip up this deck.."

He was interrupted right in the middle of his sentence by the ringing of a bell, signaling that someone else was here.

I zoned out of what he was saying and focused on the two people walking in. They were of average height, and medium build as far as I could tell from underneath their snow clothes.

The man I now guessed to be Bibbo slowly turned away from the screen, his eyes turning away from me then trailing towards the kids reluctantly.

He started walking towards them, then he leaned over the counter an grabbed a couple of menus.

Both of them had on what looked to be pretty new clothes, which meant that they had just bought them, meaning they didn't live here. There for meaning that they lived some place warm and far away. Now what would bring two teens all the way to Metropolis?

The one in the lead pulled off their hood, and now I saw that it was a dark skinned female. I tried to match her face to any well known police figures or heroes but without some sort of scanner it was hard to get a match.

I mean she could have been any one from Janice Morison, to a younger Vixen, or some long lost daughter of Amanda Waller!

There was a boy also, he now turned to face front as well. He was Latino, maybe 16 or so, and there was this little familiarness about his shadow and the way he held himself. I bit my lip and racked my brain for a match.

That's when I heard it, mumbling. I glanced up and saw that the boy was glancing in my direction. That alone freaked me out, but to add to the creepy factor I saw that he was talking to himself. Then the match hit me, Blue!

So the other one was most likely either another hero or a girlfriend of some sort and he was on a date. But unless she was an awful girlfriend and he wanted to get rid of her or he was to cheap to pay for Olive Garden or something, I didn't know why he would be taking a girl here.

Suddenly Bibbo's whole demeanor changed, even I could see it just from his back. His entire body relaxed and I could feel the smile I'm sure he plastered on his face.

He extended his arm towards the teens, but when they didn't reach to shake his hand back he pulled the menus back slowly, "Sit anywhere kids!" I glared at his back, of course I was the one treated like trash!

Suddenly his entire posture changed, his back went rigid and he pulled back from the duo, the menus now pulled up to his chest.

Blue's eyes widened and he took a small step forward, the girl glanced over at him then did the same.

Bibbo gasped then dropped the menus to the floor. Suddenly he spun around and jumped up on top of the counter knocking off the cash register. It fell to the ground with a loud clang and the contents spilled out everywhere.

Then with surprising agility for an older dude he jumped off the counter and hurled himself through the small opening to the kitchen.

Blue and the girl glanced at each other, then they took off after the strange dude.

"So that must make her a hero as well.. huh interesting!" I smiled to myself then stood up out of my seat. I popped my knuckles then ran over to the door that would lead me outside to wherever the others had gone to.

I went to open the door but I discovered that it had been blown off its hinges! "Someone has super strength.." I muttered.

I turned to look down the alley just in time to see the two teens changing into their other persona's.

The female reached up and pulled this tight fitting hood thing over her head, and it looked like there may have been goggles at the front but I wasn't sure. Then she jumped up and transformed into this tiny little person. I tried to run faster so I could see what it was supposed to be but she was to small and I was too far away.

But Blue just kept running as this armor stuff literally grew out of him and wrapped around his body like a second skin. Then he grew wings and flew off even faster.

I of course not having any cool powers like that was forced to sprint harder, and trust me I don't think I was getting any closer.

About fifty meters ahead of Bibbo and the heroes was this huge wall looking thing. The heroes were getting closer to him and I'm pretty sure adrenaline was kicking in for him so as we all know from Twilight adrenaline rushes can give you amazing powers. Which was probably the only reason 'Bibbo' was able to jump about fifty feet in the air and easily scale the wall of trash.

Of course tiny little ant-girl was able to find herself a chink in the wall and easily buzz through it. But unfortunately me and Blue didn't have that luxury. So Blue did what Blue probably does best in these situations, he smashed the entire thing apart.

When I finally got to the no longer existent wall I merely had to hurdle a few stray pieces of wood here and there, easy as pie. But it cost me a few seconds, so I decided I could spare a little bit of my power and I shadow teleported about thirty yards forward.

Bibbo was only about ten yards away from the end of the alley when suddenly another Bibbo burst out of another alley. He stopped right in front of the clone and totally K.O. Him with a punch to the nose.

The sucker went flying, literally! He sailed above the heroes and landed right at my feet. Smiling I glanced up at the now startled heroes, "Well what do you know! People can fly without wings!"

The man stomped past the goody two shoes and over to the unconscious man in front of me, "There's only one Bibbo! And don't you forget it!"

That's when things started getting creepy. The mans stomach started budging outwards like a balloon then it burst open, revealing the little Krolotean inside. The alien started hissing and spitting at us, and I'm guessing it wasn't saying that it loved us and wanted to be peaceful for forever.

Then it jumped out of the human capsule and lept onto the alley wall next to it. It crawled along side it then jumped off and started heading for the sewers. With surprising strength it pulled off the grate and got ready to jump inside.

The girl, who I now saw to be dressed up as a bee, started shooting these little laser things at it. A few of them hit, but they weren't kill shots by far.

It fell into the sewer and I ran over and looked inside. It had fallen into some type of vehicle that quickly shot off into the darkness of the sewer leaving a huge burst of flame behind.

I gasped and watched as it came streaking straight for my face. I pulled back, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt like someone had just lit a bonfire on the entire right side of my face.

Screaming I fell to the ground and looked around for some ice or something to cool my face down. Suddenly I felt hands on either side of my face. They gently pulled up, but I wasn't about to look weak. I kicked out blindly with my foot but I felt no contact.

The hands did let go, and I crawled desperately towards the street, there had to be snow there! I stopped and felt my face, the skin didn't hurt as bad as the first time I had burned my face, so this was probably just a higher first degree.

"Blue scan for it!" I heard him mutter something, then there was a electronic kind of sound. Slowly I turned around and watched as his eyes traced the tunnel lines under the ground.

"Sorry, nothing. He's gone.." He looked down for a moment then frowned, "No it would not have been preferable to vaporize him back at the diner! And if you knew she was there why didn't you say so!" He glanced over at me then back at the others, who gave him slightly confused looks in reply.

I stood up, hopefully the burn wouldn't scar, that would be just one more thing to set me apart. I looked up at the heroes and saw that they were staring at me.

"So wheres the rest of your posse? I didn't see any other people in the diner." I glared at Blue, did he really think I was gonna tell him?

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the end of the alley, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I heard a small buzzing sound and I stopped and glanced over my shoulder, "And I'm through with all that stuff, you don't have to arrest me."

Then I stepped into the closest shadow and teleported to the nearest shop I could think of, Larry's Wig Emporium

I stepped out and glanced at the beat down shop, it was rough on the edges, but it would do.

I opened the door and stepped inside. The small man at the counter glanced up at me and gave me a warm smile, "Hello! How can I help you today!"

I plastered a fake grin on my face and tried to look as happy as possible, "My BFF is having this totally rad costume party! And I like totally want to like rock it! So like, do you have any natural looking wigs? I've always liked to imagine myself brunette!"

He smiled at me then nodded and silently led me over to a small box full to the brim of brunette wigs. It was like barber heaven.

I dug through the box until I found a long wig that went to about the middle of my back, and curly. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror.

I looked different, but not different enough.

I quickly went back to the front and paid the man. Then I ran out to find a makeup store.

I tried to decide in my head what could be my new identity, I liked the play I had done in the store, but it would have been easier if I had gone for the blonde approach. So I decided I could be nerdy, the nerdy brunette you see at the back of the class. The one that never raised her hand and was easily forgotten. Oh yea this was gonna be fun!

I found the store and I easily found some makeup that would make my paler complexion tanner, and I found a pair of fake glasses I could use.

Next I ran into the nearest clothing store and bought lots of pleated skirts and white long sleeve tees, sweater vests, long socks and a single pair of black converse.

Now for a place to stay... I went online and looked around for good places to live and I found that one of the safest places was Washington D.C. I mean I know that Hall of Justice is there but that just makes living there all the more exciting!

So I shadow ported there and went to this place that rented apartments in one of the nicer parts of town. After a lot of hassling about my age and all this other legal stuff the dude finally acknowledged that I was right and I was allowed to stay in one of his smaller rentals for a fee of 800 dollars per month.

I knew I could pay that, for about six months anyway. After that I was gonna have to get a job. Shit. I mean I have absolutely zero experience working at a job! I had only just turned sixteen for crying out loud!

But since it was my first day here I decided to be the amazing tourist I am and go and look at some of the sights. And when I say 'the sights' I mean the Hall of Justice. So to avoid suspicion I hailed a cab and got him to drive me there.

About halfway there I realized that I had no cash on my person at all. I wasn't about to tell the driver that though so I acted like I did until he drove right up to the entrance.

I pulled on the sleeve of my sweater, I was a tiny bit nervous I must admit. I mean the cab driver was huge! And built like a brick.

Casually I pushed open the door of the cab and started to get out.

"Hey lady! You need to pay!" I glanced back at the huge hulking figure in the car.

"Oh yes.. Well you see I left my purse at home and uh well.. How about a coupon?" I gave him a small smile and pulled a coupon for a free salad out of the pocket of my skirt. Snarling at me he started to get out of the car as well.

"If you cant pay something's gonna happen that you aren't going to be very happy about!" He was out of the car by now and stalking towards me.

I forced out a nervous laugh and took a step back like I was scared or something. I mean C'mon I could take this guy in my sleep!

He leaned forward and grabbed onto my forearm and started squeezing the life out of it. I feebly pulled back and tried to look like I was about to faint or something then I glanced around. Where was my knight in shining armor or whatever!

"C'mon buddy! Let the lady go! I'll pay for her." I glanced up at the sky and mouthed, 'Thank you Jesus!' Somebody up there had to be looking out for me!

Slowly the beefy cab driver let go of my arm and I turned to look at my savior. He was probably a good to or three years older than me, and he had on this neon Superman shirt, which was probably why he had paid for me and stuff. Everybody wants to be a hero!

He had short brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was tan and a few freckles here and there, not to mention braces and a long scar running up the entire right side of his face.

I smiled at him then cast my eyes downward, playing the 'shy girl' part of my act.

"Thank you so much..." I paused then glanced up at him then back down to my feet. Ugh this was so embarrassing! I had to act all shy and helpless, it was the exact opposite of me! Which in this case was good I suppose..

"Jason! Its Jason!" I looked up at him and giggled.

"Smooth!" I smiled at him and forced myself to blush then I looked down, "Um I think there's a tour starting.. I'm just gonna head there.." I ran around him and up to the doors at the entrance. They opened up automatically and I stepped inside.

As soon as I passed through the doors all these security guards were all over me, they kept asking if I had any dangerous objects on my person then they made me go through one of those metal detector things.

Once I passed through all the security I made my way over to a small line waiting for the tour to start.

"Hey wait! I never got your name!" I spun around and pretended to look both embarrassed and astonished at the same time. Not an easy feat.

"Oh yea! Its.." I trailed off and then I realized something, I couldn't remember my fake name! I knew it started with an A...

"It's uh..." I tried not to freak out and I thought hard.

"Angela! It's Angela! Angela Beatrice-Carter!" Jason smiled at me and I blushed and looked down back at my shoes, which were now stained with some mysterious food item.

"So your initials are A.B.C?" He started laughing, "Interesting! I have got to meet your parents!" I laughed then turned around towards the front of the line, we were moving and I didn't want to miss my spot in the group.

"So who's your favorite member of the League? Mine's Superman!" The line had come back to a halt so I turned back around to face the enthusiast.

I gave him a small smile and I tried to think who was the least annoying member of the good patrol.

"Robin?" I shrugged my shoulders and gave him an unsure smile. He burst out into laughter and I took an automatic step back.

"Robin's not apart of the League! But Batman is! He can be your favorite!" I laughed along with him then turned back around to face the front. Those Leaguers had a hard core fan base.

"All of those that wish to go on a tour of the Hall please line up here!" A blonde lady with way to much red lipstick and a blue pantsuit came over to us and motioned towards that Russian lady from that clip a while ago.

Once we got there she gave us all this big smile then started talking about what an honor it was to guide us through one of the most famous and prestigious places ever and blah blah blah. I zoned out the entire time until we got to the very last cases, four to be exact.

"And finally we have ze four surviving host bodies used by a race of alien energy beings known as the Apalxions! Zho attempted to conquer ze Earth!" Smiling she spun around on her heel and started walking back toward the entrance.

"Of course ze attack also brought together Earth's mightiest heroez!" Laughing I raised my hand high in the air.

"Do you mean the Avengers?" She spun around and glared at me.

"Of courze not! Zhey are fictional!" Turning back towards the rest of the tourists she gave them all this, please excuse the dumb ass, smile and continued on.

"ZE Justice League!" I could see her beaming up at the large statues up above us, proud at all the good they had done it the world... Aw man I cant even say it with a straight face!

The man next to me turned to face Jason, "G. Gordon Godfrey says that the Justice League is working with the aliens!" Jason glared at him and turned around to face the front.

The lady cleared her throat and turned to look back at us, "Zis way to ze viewing gallery!"

I zoned out for that too, I mean what use was there! Then I realized that maybe Birdy was there! I zoned right back in and looked down at the library below us.

There was the Flash, the Atom, even Shining Knight was there! But no Birdy. Frowning I glanced away, but a tiny sliver of moment caught my eye. I looked on the top of one of the book cases and saw... BIRDY!

I wanted to shadow port right through the glass and give him a big hug but well, I didn't want to blow my cover when I had just gotten it. So instead I opted for ripping a camera out of an unsuspecting tourist hands and snapping a couple of pics.

The man immediately started cursing at me in Spanish and I responding with doing the exact same. I could see the shock o his face when I realized that Angela Carter probably wouldn't be doing this. So I coughed and smiled at him innocently. Not being able to help myself I glanced over back where Birdy was crouched and I saw that he was staring at me.

I gave him a meek smile and I waved nervously. A ghost of a smile crossed over his face before he seemed to melt back into the shadow of the bookcase.

Exhaling I stepped back and I speed walked out of there as fast as I could. I made my way over to the gift shop and I debated stealing a pen or something before suddenly a hand wrapped around my own and started hauling me towards the back exit.

My first instinct was to knee whoever this guy was straight in the balls then leave him lying there but I changed my track of thought to whatever Angela might do.

And I concluded that Angela would probably put on the brakes and untangle her hand from her kidnappers own. So that's what I did, or tried to do.

Their grip was like iron. So I tried option B, yelling as loudly as you can. But as soon as my mouth had opened another hand was slapped over my mouth. I bit down hard but they still didn't let go.

They let go of my mouth briefly to open the door and I took advantage to start screaming like hell. Then man spun me around to face the store and suddenly I felt something cold come into contact with my head. I recognized the feeling almost immediately, the barrel of a gun.

"Everybody down now! Or I blow her head off!" I looked around quickly, my assailant now had a ski mask on so I had no idea what his face looked like, crap. This one old guy was still standing and I was pretty comfortable with having my head on my shoulders.

"Um gramps could you get down please?" I gave him this pleading look and he slowly knelt on the ground. I mouthed thanks then looked over to my kidnapper. The gun was held tightly, but his finger wasn't anywhere near the trigger, he didn't plan on using the gun at all.

I needed a distraction.. I thought of a feather brushing my nose and a few seconds after I could feel the urge to sneeze start to come on.

"Ah! Ah! ACHOO!" I threw my head down and swung my elbow out and hit him right in the abdomen. Groaning he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. I plastered a freakin scared look on my face and I ran towards the cops who were now flooding in.

I forced myself to tear up and I tried to look as shook up as I could. "Are you ok miss?" I turned around and faced one of the many people who haunted my nightmares, the Flash.

I nodded and sniffled a bit, "Yes sir.." Then I gave him a shaky grin and looked down at my feet. "I learned how to get away from him from you sir! I was watching you fight this one day and I never thought that move would actually come in handy!"

Alright I am a little kiss ass I will admit. But hey if it gets them off my back then whatever.

The Flash smiled then nodded to me, "I don't want to seem rude but the officers are motioning for me to go to them, see ya later kid!"

I smiled at him then turned around and started walking away. Once I got out of the building I practically started running back towards my apartment.

Once I got there I couldn't help but relax, nobody knew who I was, I was safe. I wandered over to the small kitchen area and I turned on the stove, grilled cheese always made me feel better after almost getting killed!

I had just put the bread on the stove when the phone started ringing like crazy. I jogged over to it and pushed the answer button, "Angela Carter how may I help you?"

Crackling came over the other side and I bit my lip, something wasn't right.

"Please Danni! Don't even try to trick _us_! We know all! Oh and you might want to check your sandwich... its burning!" I spun around and grabbed a gun that was lying on the chair next to me.

"Where are you you little creep! When I find you you are gonna be dead!" I spun around and looked around my room and the other rooms adjacent to my windows.

"We don't mean to harm you Danni. We are just in need of your.. skills. Be at Malina Island in five minutes or else we may have to turn this conversation into a bit of a conflict.. Your outfit is being shipped to you as we speak.. and I trust you can arm yourself fine. An image is being faxed to you of the island. I hope you find a shadow to your liking!"

Then the line went dead.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Ok so how did yall like it? I hope it was good!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	16. I retire maybe : Part 3

**OK part three! Enjoy!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Props to my o so wonderful beta Shadowtail43 for spiltting up these chapters!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Part 3**

**Danni PoV**

_I smiled at him then turned around and started walking away. Once I got out of the building I practically started running back towards my apartment._

_Once I got there I couldnt help but relax, nobody knew who I was, I was safe. I wandered over to the small kitchen area and I turned on the stove, grilled cheese always made me feel better after almost getting killed!_

_I had just put the bread on the stove when the phone started ringing like crazy. I jogged over to it and pushed the answer button, "Angela Carter how may I help you?"_

_Crackling came over the other side and I bit my lip, something wasn't right._

"_Please Danni! Don't even try to trick us! We know all! Oh and you might want to check your sandwich... its burning!" I spun around and grabbed a gun that was lying on the chair next to me._

"_Where are you you little creep! When I find you you are gonna be dead!" I spun around and looked around my room and the other rooms adjacent to my windows. _

"_We don't mean to harm you Danni. We are just in need of your.. skills. Be at Malina Island in five minutes or else we may have to turn this conversation into a bit of a conflict.. Your outfit is being shipped to you as we speak.. and I trust you can arm yourself fine. An image is being faxed to you of the island. I hope you find a shadow to your liking!"_

_Then the line went dead._

I slowly hung up the phone and stood there for a few moments. I mean right as I thought I was clean and out of everything I get pulled back in! It was humiliating!

Then the buzzer on the door started going off. "Your outfit is being shipped to you as we speak.. " I ran over to the door and swung it open, but no luck, the deliverer was gone.

I picked up the small box laying in front of me and walked back inside. I went over to all of the windows and closed the blinds, I didn't need people asking questions about why Black Domino was in my room.

I tore open the box and pulled out my new costume. It was a black skin tight jumpsuit with white racing stripes down the side. But unlike my last one it was long sleeved and had a zipper running along the front, probably for older women who wanted to show off their curves. Unfortunately mine are like nonexistent. So no seducing for me.. :( Brouhaha just kidding. But I bet some of you guys out there were like 'Omg Danni! You're a street walker!' And no.. I'm not.

Then they had some oh so lovely combat boots and a domino mask just like my old one. The only other thing that I felt was missing was a red x somewhere on the front. But I was brought back to reality and I realized that I wasn't apart of them anymore. It hurt a bit but well, I could get used to it I guess.

I quickly pulled myself into the tight suit, stumbling and cursing the entire time. Finally I got the damn thing on and I couldn't help but turn to my imaginary audience, "Thank you ladies and gentleman! I'll be here all week!" Then I ran over to the small fax machine in the corner of the room. I grabbed the only piece of paper in the slot and looked over where I was going.

The island itself was in a heart shape with a gigantic volcano sticking out of the middle like a sore thumb. The land was green with what looked like lush greenery. The spooky call dude hadn't told me where the entrance to their secret lab or whatever underground so I was pretty much gonna be stranded in a nasty forest with no idea where to go.. great.

Sighing I focused on this one shadow right on the beginning of the beach, most likely there would be cameras or something there I could get the attention of.

I stepped into the closest shadow and thought of the shadow on the picture. I felt a tug in my gut and suddenly I was being thrown onto the sand. I flipped back up but the sand shifted under my feet, making me fall right back down on my ass.

Grumbling I slowly stood back up, I've always hated the beach. I looked around but I didn't see any cameras anywhere. But some were there apparently. The ground under me dropped open and I free fell towards wherever they were working.

I saw the ground approaching really fast so I moved the shadows to create some sort of a parachute and it slowed my decent enough so I didn't get squashed like a pancake when I landed.

I looked around, and to my surprise all I saw were the little greenies! I heard a small mechanical sound over to my left and I turned just in time to see a huge plane ship thing rise out of the water. It docked and a door opened, quickly deploying a whole slew of men in helmets with guns.

I jogged towards them, I mean they could explain why I was here right? But whenever I tried to talk to them they just waved me off. And I can only get waved off so many times before I start hitting people.

I grabbed the dude closest to me and I lifted him off the floor. "Ok I've had it up to about here with all this bullshit so I'm expecting some answers! Now take me to your leader!" I dropped him back on the floor and like a smart henchman he ran off with his tail in between his legs.

Smirking I walked behind him, this was how you do it. Of course I started playing theme songs in my head, 'Eye of the Tiger', and 'I need a Hero' Were both on the list.

He ran over to the ship and through the giant doors. He practically threw himself into what I had to guess was the control room. Inside the entire room was filled to the brim with buttons and flashing lights and other gadgets. But what stood out most of all was in the middle of the room there was a gigantic chair looking thing.

On the other side I had to guess was the commander of the small fleet of soldiers.

The man stepped up beside the huge chair and leaned forward. "Sir, I have someone that would like to speak to you." The henchman turned around and left just as quickly as he had come.

Slowly the chair swiveled around to face me and I saw the face of the man in charge. Well more like helmet. The helmet itself was weird looking. It was flat on top, but it pointed in the front slightly. And where the eyes were supposed to be were two red glowing disks.

An auto tuned kind of voice came out of the helmet, "Black Domino, I see you got the message." I nodded at the dude and crossed my arms and tried to look as scary as possible.

"Yea, now tell me why I'm here or I'm leaving!" Yea I know a little childish but it always worked when I was younger.

The chair turned back around and heard a beeping noise, quickly followed by a whooshing sound.

Then the man reached up and took off his helmet revealing a dark skinned head and blonde buzz cut. I ran over to the other side of the chair, I mean I wasn't finished with him yet!

"Um I'm waiting!" I glared at him and started tapping my toe.

The man glanced over at me and I was shocked at who the man really was.

"Your.. your Auqalad! Wow.. that must have broken your teams heart when they heard huh? Or have you not told them yet? I'm betting on the last one."

He glared at me, "Silence! Has anyone ever told you you talk to much!" I shrugged and gave him my best cocky smirk.

"Sometimes.." He glared at me then started typing at his keyboard thing in front of him.

"You are here for extra surveillance, I have heard you posses the abilities to melt and travel in the shadows.."

I nodded and popped my knuckles, "So I'm basically just some extra muscle huh.. alright I can dig it. How much am I getting paid?" He glanced up at me then went back to typing.

"We will pay you after your service is no longer required." I slammed my hand down on the table next to the keyboard.

"I don't think so! Half up front or I give no service." He glanced up at me then nodded and reached down into a box below his chair. A few seconds later his hand came back up with a small bag of money in tow.

I snatched it from his hand and stuffed it into one of the bags on my utility belt. "Thank you!" He rolled his eyes then he pressed yet another button on his control pad thing.

"All sectors report status!" Then he pressed another button.

"Sector one – secure!"

"Sector two – secure!"

There was a pause,

"Sector four – secure!"

Aqua.. I mean Black Manta frowned at the screen, "Sector three report status!" There was no feed back from the other side. He leaned back and looked at me. "Sector three report!"

He sprang up and grabbed his helmet and put it quickly back on his head. "Hurry and follow me, don't say a word!" I nodded and ran after him until we got to the front of the ship. He slowed down and I put on my brakes, almost smacking into his back in the process.

He walked onto the walkway of the little deck/harbor thing and I looked around casually trying to find anything out of place. I saw his hand slip back and I took the comm unit from his hand, and pretending to brush the hair out of my eyes I slipped it on.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see movements in the shadows at the top of the volcano, and there was a bobbing object in the water that looked a lot like a camera.

Aqua.. I mean Black Manta, darn I really need to stop that! Turned his head slowly in my direction. "Intruders upper level and in the water!" as soon as his sentence finished he turned and blasted straight at the camera, completely incinerating it!

Smiling I ran towards a platform, "I got Birdy and his Bats!" I jumped off the platform and swung up on one of the handrails from the stairs.

I landed perfectly and I turned just in time to duck out of the way of a stray piece of shrapnel. "Hey will y'all watch where you throw that stuff! It could kill somebody!"

Smiling I jumped up and swung up onto the upper levels and turned around and flipped over a guard that had just been thrown in my direction. "Hey!" I landed on one foot and using the other I launched myself forward and swung at a guard knocking him off the platform and into the water below.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Geez everybody looks the same here!" Spinning around I pulled out my gun and fired at Birdy, who was on the opposite side of the cave. He ducked down just in time but pulled out his bo staff and quickly hit several guards over the head, all the while making his way over in my direction.

I ran towards him, but unfortunately the girl bat got in my way. I rolled my eyes as she swung at my head. "Seriously? This is who they send to fight crime these days? A red head who's color clearly came out of a bottle? That's just pathetic!" I flipped over her head and swung my foot at her back.

She turned around and kicked at me several times, each one faster than the last. "Aw! Did I piss off the goodie two shoes?" I pouted at her then grabbed a hold of her cape and threw her over the banister.

"And thus the reason why you should never wear capes! Not only are they stupid, but they are also a hazard!" laughing to myself I swung myself over the railing and swung my feet at where I knew her face would be.

I felt contact and I couldn't help but grin. Yea I was gonna miss this.

I landed in front of her and she removed her hand from her nose enough for me to see that it wasn't broken or bleeding. Damn! I swung and kicked at her with every bit of power I had in my body, I wanted her to walk away from this either a.) limping or b.) crying. But both would be acceptable to!

I kicked her in the face one last time then I swung myself back up to the top where I could see all the action. The Bats were tearing the place apart, but I only wanted one in particular.. I looked around and I spotted him just in time to see him take out two guards with just a flick of his staff.

Smiling I shadow ported over and I stepped out of the shadows right in front of him. "Miss me Birdy?" laughing I dodged a swing of his staff but he kicked out, hitting me straight on in the stomach. Grunting I stumbled back ad tried to catch my breath.

Suddenly the comm in my ear came crackling to life, "Manta to all troopers, Endgame has been enabled! Strategic retreat to Manta Flyer! You have four minutes!" I pouted at Birdy and dodged yet another swing and kick.

"Sorry but I have to leave.. See ya around!" I ran towards the railing and jumped off, hurtling towards the ground. I could feel panic starting to kick in. Maybe not the best plan, but hey at least I look cool right?

Right before I went splat I felt something stop my fall. I looked up and saw that Manta had created some sort of landing pad with his little water creating things.

I flipped off and nodded my thanks. Suddenly I heard a crash come from the other side of the volcano. I looked over and saw Superman come flying through the wall. Not being able to help myself I reached into my pocket and took a picture.

"Jason's gonna love this!" I muttered. After the man of steel came Wonder Woman and that brat sidekick of hers.

They immediately started to crush everything in their path. I decided to be smart and stick next to Manta, the dude was bad ass as far as I could tell, and you always stick close to bad ass people.

His helmet turned to look at me, "Three minutes till departure!" Then he started shooting lasers out of his eye hole things. I shoot at the heroes with my gun but each time it was either blocked or dodged.

"Aaurgh!" I spun around just in time to see Lagoon boy running towards us, and he was full on hulked out to.

I saw Manta step back and I looked to my right and dodged a fist from Aquaman that was instead delivered straight to Manta. His helmet came flying off and landed a good ten feet away from where he was now laying.

I took a step forward and stood in front of him protectively, if he died how would I get the rest of my money.. Ok maybe I felt a little bad for him to..

Slowly Manta stood up and turned to face his former mentor and the replacement.

Both of their jaws dropped to the floor, but quickly were brought back up. And the wonder and astonishment in their eyes was quickly replaced with anger and sadness.

"I didn't believe Nightwing until this moment." I slowly started to step out of the way, this fight I had a feeling, was gonna get personal.

"You did not want to believe!" By now he was shouting, and his fists curled up into balls, his eyes filled with hatred for those standing in font of him.

At about this time the super brat ran over and just had to put in his input. "None of us wanted to believe this! How could you betray us!" He stepped forward and I mirrored his actions, three against one just wasn't fair.

"How dare you question me! After all of you let Tula die!" He pulled out his water things and they morphed into two swords.

I grimaced and raised my hand slowly, "Just so I'm all caught up and everything I'm guessing Tula's a girlfriend of some sort right?"

Manta looked over at me and glared, "You are not worthy enough to say her name!" I held up both of my hands in mock surrender and turned back towards the heroes in front of me.

Suddenly Nightwing jumped down in front of us, creating some sort of barrier in between me and Manta and the goodies behind him.

"Kaulder that was a mission! Aqua girl knew the risks! No one wanted her.." he was cut off as L.G stepped forward.

"Neptune's Beard! Don't coddle this traitor! He has joined forces with our King's greatest enemy!"

he raised up his fist and pulled back, prepared to strike.

"Do you mean the King who hid from me the true identity of my father!" He looked to Aqua man, and based off his body language he was out for blood.

I held up both of my hands, "Well I'm just gonna leave now! It's been great seeing all of you again!" I stepped back only to be blocked by Manta.

"You leave there is no payment." I nodded and got back into my fighting stance, I was a sucker when it came down to money.

"That was my error in judgment Kaulder'ahm no one else need suffer for it!" He was the only calm person in this entire little love fest.

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it! Blood is thicker than seawater!" I smiled to myself, nice line!

Then a missile burst out of a little holder thing on his shoulder, rocketing straight towards the hero group. But just before it hit Superman blocked it, making the missile exploded and giving me and Manta the perfect cover to get away.

Me and him both slid down a hidden tunnel, but right as we landed a voice came out from a dark corner.

"Kaulder!" We both spun around and watched as Nightwing slowly emerged out of the shadows. Manta motioned for me to stand down and I jogged over to the center of the room, things were about to get messy.

"Just you and me _old friend!_"

"NO!" Then super boy came sliding down the tunnel as well. "It's a regular reunion special!" I stepped forward and pulled out two of my knives, I couldn't wait to.. but wait was Manta... stepping down?

He dropped both of his water changer things and stepped back, "Fine! You can take me down .. or you can save everyone from this bomb.."

You could see the gears working inside both of their heads, "I am told it is quite impressive!"

Superboy apparently thought that every single person out there was invulnerable like him or something, cause with a feral yell he launched himself at Manta.

He swung at him, but with an easy grace Manta took him down and started to electrocute his throat.

Nightwing started to run towards him, and I being the amazing person that I am started to run forward and challenge him.

"You have two minutes!" That stopped Nightwing in his tracks and slowly he pulled his hand away from S.B.'s neck. Then he turned and ran towards this little hole in the rock and dived into the pool waiting there.

"Aw C'mon! You're just gonna leave me like that! Where's my money you little bastard!" snarling I kicked a rock beside me and watched it fly across the room.

I glanced over at the two heroes and waved them towards where the bomb was located. They ran past me and crouched down next to it.

I zoned out until I heard, "All squads evacuate to Bio-ship!" And with that I turned and ran right back up to the main chamber of the volcano.

When I got up there most of the heroes had already left, the only one still here was Superman, and he was trying to reason to the aliens, who apparently didn't want to listen.

"Hey Supes ya think you might want to flee or something?" He looked down at me and at about that time the litle greenies started shooting at both me and him. I could hear the bomb ticking faster and faster down below and as much as I hated him I couldn't just leave him.

I stepped into the shadow closest to me and I thought of the one above him. I felt the pull and suddenly I landed on top of the man of steels shoulder's. Grimacing I pulled us towards another shadow, but where was another one out of range?

With a yell I pulled us into it just as a bright light exploded before my eyes. Even inside my little shadow realm a bit of the explosion had traveled with us, and pushed me out with no clear destination.

I was pushed into the real world at the edge of the explosion, but it kept growing and I was soon engulfed in the bright flame.

Screaming I felt myself land in something wet, either my own blood or water. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The answer, both.

Moaning I rolled Superman over and tried to keep his head out of the water. Ugh I hate having a conscience. I really have to ask about getting that removed.

Then I felt arms wrap around me and start pulling both Superman and I towards the bio-ship. I immediately started kicking and trying to get loose, but my captor wasn't letting go any time soon.

Superboy was crouched at the entrance and quickly took him from my hands, and as much as I would have rather not been here, I climbed on as well.

Limping I grabbed onto the wall and somewhat walked over to where they set him down

Wonder Woman took his head in her lap and put her hand on his pulse.

"He's breathing, pulse is strong. He'll be alright." She looked over to me and nodded, "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the hull of the ship, I didn't want their thanks.

"He didn't save the Kroloteans, he wont be alright with that."

I slowly started to inch back towards this shadow in the back, if I could get there then maybe I could get out of this mess. But right before I could step into the shadow just about every single light in the entire ship came blazing on and the only way out of this damn alien tech disappeared.

Gasping I turned around and around and tried to find a way out, but there wasn't anything anywhere, I was trapped.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! And I expect to reach 55 reviews or you get no chapter for two weeks! I mean it! **

**What happens next in the epic saga of Danni's life?**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	17. On the ship again

**Omg I am thrilled at all of your responses and reviews! Nine reviews in two hours! I am like drowning in happy tears right now! I am so sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to update as fast as possible!**

******Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**********Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

_Then I felt arms wrap around me and start pulling both Superman and I towards the bio-ship. I immediately started kicking and trying to get loose, but my captor wasn't letting go any time soon._

_Superboy was crouched at the entrance and quickly took him from my hands, and as much as I would have rather not been here, I climbed on as well._

_Limping I grabbed onto the wall and somewhat walked over to where they set him down_

_Wonder Woman took his head in her lap and put her hand on his pulse._

"_He's breathing, pulse is strong. He'll be alright." She looked over to me and nodded, "Thank you."_

_I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the hull of the ship, I didn't want their thanks._

"_He didn't save the Kroloteans, he wont be alright with that."_

_I slowly started to inch back towards this shadow in the back, if I could get there then maybe I could get out of this mess. But right before I could step into the shadow just about every single light in the entire ship came blazing on and the only way out of this damn alien tech disappeared._

_Gasping I turned around and around and tried to find a way out, but there wasn't anything anywhere, I was trapped._

I pulled out one of my guns and I pointed it at the ships hull, "You don't let me go I'll shoot! And I think that I remember you saying it was alive yes?" I tightened my grip on the trigger and clicked the safety off.

Suddenly I felt the gun being pulled out of my hand. I immediately pulled the trigger and I heard a satisfying, "BANG!" A hole appeared in the hull, letting the bullet go out, and I dove towards it. This was my only way out, I wasn't being left on here with all these goody two shoes.

But a hand grabbed onto my arm, restraining me. I tried to sweep my leg under theirs, there by making them fall, but it didn't work.

They somehow hopped over my leg and slammed my into the wall, crushing my nose. "Owww!" I moaned, this was not a good day for me at all.

Then I felt something cold clasp onto my neck, like a collar. Then strangely enough the lights dimmed down. I decided to take advantage of this fluke in their defenses and I dove right onto the nearest shadow, thinking only of my new apartment.

But instead of arriving calmly in my flat I flew into the wall, earning myself a giant face plant. Slowly I slid down the wall, my face hurt to much for me to do anything else.

Then I got to wondering, what had just happened? This hadn't happened since when I first got my powers! I stood up and tried to reach out to all the shadows in the room, but for some reason I couldn't feel them anymore!

It was like one side of my brain had been numbed! Like they had taken out one of my senses! The room started spinning and the next thing I knew I felt myself falling to the ground.

When I woke up I was still on the plane thing, but my hands and feet were tied up and my utility belt and other weapons were gone. I blinked slowly as I tried to regain my sense of balance. I could get used to being powerless, I had done it once I could do it again.

I just needed to figure out why they were gone. So lets see, I lost them right after I was face planted into the wall. Maybe my brain had been hit in such a way that I had lost my powers! Yea that had to be it! And maybe if I hit my head in the exact same way it would trigger the same reaction and I would get my powers back!

I tried to turn around, but I found myself strapped to a chair. Well that put a damper on the master plan. Maybe I could hit my head on the chair! I turned my head back to face the front and I slammed my head back on the seat of the chair.

But the only sort of 'power' I got was big bright stars in front of my eyes.

So that hypothesis was out of the equation... After that happened I had the collar put on.. The collar! Maybe it had some sort of frequency disrupting my brain waves to the power part of my brain! Yea! Now all I had to do was get the collar off.

But how... I looked around, everyone on the ship looked sad or sullen. And each I noticed was talking to their mentor. Martian looked like she was about to cry, and she was staring straight at her other Martian counter part. Who as I understand was her Uncle. Hmm she didn't look mad, so it wasn't mad tearing up or anything. No happiness, so it wasn't something like that. So that left one other option.

Sadness. So he did something that made her sad, but not in an angry or betrayed way. I was gonna have to put this on my to do list to find out later.

And now that I looked around, the rest of the goody two shoe squad had that same look in their eyes. Well excluding the Bat clan over in the dark corner. But I'm pretty sure that's normal for them.

I looked around the ship once more, and finding nothing else to distract me I started humming, "It's a Small World!"

About ten seconds into the tune I was cut short by a gag being tied over my mouth. I looked over my shoulder and I glared at my gagger, who turned out to be Batbrat. That was when I noticed that her nose was turning a light purple color.

And that was about when I lost it. Even with the gag I managed to laugh. I had bruised her nose! My life was complete, almost.

She just glared at me and went back to her corner. Smirking I tried to yell, "Good! Stay there!" But I'm pretty sure it didn't come out like that. I looked down once again at the collar around my neck and I tried to see if there was a lock on the front. The front of the collar was clean, except for these three orange lights. Maybe that was how it came off! Like there was a remote and if you pressed the off switch, BAM, off to freedom you go!

I jerked my chin down and i tried to hit the little buttons. maybe they were push activated? But I am not known as stretchy girl or elastic woman, and my chin just doesnt stretch or bend that far down. And now that I thought about it, I could feel my eyes starting to slip closed.

So I did what anyone else would have done, I fell asleep, it's not like there was anything else to do. And once I felt the bliss take me away from the crazy jacked up world I was thrown into some kind of dream land.

You know those dreams where you are just watching on the sidelines and your body walks around and does everything, but you can't control it? Yea I was having one of those.

I was dressed in my Angela Carter outfit, and I was walking through a crowd. Nobody noticed me, I just seemed to blend in. Then slowly I morphed into my regular silver self, but instead of everyone yelling or shouting about me being a freak, they just kept walking by. I blended in.

I could see this sense of peace and tranquility on my face, and slowly I could feel it starting to spread onto my watching subconscious. For once in my life I blended in, not under a cover or different name, but as myself.

And for once when my eyes to the real world opened, I wasn't freaked out from a nightmare or flashback, but calm.

And it felt good.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**OMG I am so sorry that this chapter was so short! It's just a filler! The next big one will be coming soon! But right now i have a killer headache and I cant remember what happened in the last hour so I am just gonna leave it at that! Darn amnesia!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	18. I'm on the beach again

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE **

**Danni PoV**

_So I did what anyone else would have done, I fell asleep. It's not like there was anything else to do. And once I felt the bliss take me away from the crazy jacked up world I was thrown into some kind of dream land._

_You know those dreams where you are just watching on the sidelines and your body walks around and does everything, but you can't control it? Yea I was having one of those._

_I was dressed in my Angela Carter outfit, and I was walking through a crowd. Nobody noticed me, I just seemed to blend in. Then slowly I morphed into my regular silver self, but instead of everyone yelling or shouting about me being a freak, they just kept walking by. I blended in._

_I could see this sense of peace and tranquility on my face, and slowly I could feel it starting to spread onto my watching subconscious. For once in my life I blended in, not under a cover or different name, but as myself._

_And for once when my eyes to the real world opened, I wasn't freaked out from a nightmare or flashback, but calm._

_And it felt good._

Of course the bliss I felt from my dream land was quickly ripped away as soon as my eyes opened. But instead of concrete walls and flashing lights, all brought together with the lovely sound of sirens wailing and dogs barking, The Jailhouse melody.

I was greeted with the sound of waves crashing on a beach, and the light scent of the ocean bringing this entire setting together. It was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

I tried to bolt out of my chair, but once again I was pulled back by my restraints. Grunting I looked around and tried to see what everyone else was doing.

Once again the sight of sad faces from everyone but the Bat-clan was fully prominent and I think I even saw tears in the Man of Steels eyes! That was definitely a first!

Rolling my eyes I tried to look away from all the PDA, "Geez can all you guys get a room or something!" I tried to yell. Of course the gag was still a problem and I was forced to scream my thoughts out as loud as I could.

Just as I expected both Martians turned towards me, the older one looked annoyed, but Martian looked just plain mad.

"Whats wrong J'onn? Is she planning escape?" I glanced over at Supes and tried to give him my best, "Do you see all the restraints?", look. But I don't think he quite got the message.

"No, she is just annoyed with all of the... how did she phrase it? PDA.." He trailed off and looked over to his niece, probably asking what PDA was.

Superman looked over at me and gave me this little glare thing, but trust me it was no Bat-glare. Immediately the thought popped into my head, I laugh in the face of your puny glare Kyrptonian!

I, being the oh so humorous person that I am, started to laugh like the Joker. I was just to funny!

He shook his head and turned towards what I am gonna guess, was the back of the ship. Smirking I tried to pull myself out of my bonds, but they held tight like a fat lady to her chicken leg!

I glared at Batbrat as she walked by, she needed to let me out! I was going to go insane if I stayed here any longer! Of course she just ignored me and kept walking on.

I tried to turn my head back to burn a hole through her head with my glare of fire, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing the top of my head and pushing it back down. I looked up to see Nightwing looking down at me giving me this little smirk thing.

Its so annoying! I mean I'm almost as old as he is, I think, and yet he treats me like this little five year old! I mean C'mon! Just cause I'm a villain, though I prefer the term anti-hero, doesn't mean that he can just boss me around! Its not fair!

Ok that did sound a bit childish.. so lets just ignore that statement alright? I looked up to see that the last person in front of me was Birdy. I smiled at him and I tried to whistle, but the gag got in my way. But he must have heard it cause he looked over at me and glared.

I tried to smile with my eyes, since he couldn't see the real one I was giving him behind the gag. He just crossed his arms and gave me this look. I motioned for him to come over with my hand, a simple flick of the wrist.

He just leaned back against the wall and continued to stare. I rolled my eyes and I started to work my jaw out of socket.

Once I popped it out I shifted it over the gag and then popped it back into place, therefore making the gag fall down onto my neck.

His eyes widened and I just rolled my eyes, "I've always loved contortionists.." He glared at me then pulled out this roll of duck tape from his belt. I jumped back in my little chair and I pulled my head back, "Seriously! I haven't even like said anything annoying!"

He just started walking forward and he pulled off a small piece of tape. I did what any halfway sane person would have done in this situation, I started screaming my lungs off.

He jumped forward and slammed his hand across my mouth, but that only halfway muffled my yelling. I was always told I had powerful lungs...

I heard a small click from the back and footsteps rang around the ship, "Rob its time." I bit his hand and pulled away from him. He pulled back and I looked back towards Nightwing. He looked like a statue, arms crossed an a serious look on his face.

Birdy nodded and started to walk away. "UM hey! I'm still here ya know! Untie me! Now!" He didn't even break his stride, he just kept walking away. I looked at Nightwing, but he kept his eyes on the spot directly above my head.

I pouted at him and I tried to look as innocent as possible. Kind of hard when your strapped to a chair..

sighing he walked over and pulled me up from the chair and slung me over his shoulder, like I weighed nothing at all!

I mean I'm not like a barbie doll, I wont lie. But I am a very muscular girl! Smiling I looked at his face, which was about an inch way from my own. "Thanks Wings!" My jaw dropped and I looked over at Birdy who was on my right, "Holy nickname Birdy! You are no longer alone!"

He just rolled his eyes and looked at... Wings! "And we couldn't leave her alone why?" Wings just smiled and looked on ahead.

"Because she just would have gotten away." He glanced over at Birdy and gave him this little smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok you guys, now that we all have expressed our brotherly feelings for each other can we put me down? My feet are asleep." Of course my request went unheard and we kept on walking to our unknown destination.

Thus was my cue to start looking around. It appeared we were back at the Cave, but if you ask me was more like a mountain. They should really name hideout more specifically. Like for instance my... use to be hole in the wall was named... the Wall. Cause that's what it was.

Maybe I should put that little suggestion into their suggestion box. Food for thought later.

Oh right back to the scenery around me, sorry I have what you might call a wandering mind. Anyway, like I said before, we were by the heroes little hideout, and guessing from the smell and the sound of waves breaking on surf I would say we were by the ocean somewhere.

But at the moment we were in this kind of thick brush, almost making the area look like a forest of some sort. Wings reached forward and brushed a leaf away from his eyes, but it snapped back and hit me square on my face. I spit it out and I tried to not eat any bugs that may or may not have fallen into my mouth.

I glanced over to see that Birdy was smirking and he started to walk faster, quickly over taking the lead.

I looked over at Wings and I quickly banged my fists on his chest, "Well don't just stand there! Go hurry! Catch up to him! Don't let him get in front of you like that!" He just kept walking at the exact same slow pace.

Grunting I tried to rest my hands under my chin, but it just wasn't meant to be. So instead I had to settle for a very stiff neck.

Finally we broke out of the tiny little forest type thing and we came upon... you guessed it! A beach! And who was on that beach? Heroes of course!

Wings walked into the center of the little huddle of heroes and dropped me down right in the middle. I got plenty of glares but I ignored them and instead started to draw in the sand.

Now what to draw what to draw... I looked up and around for some inspiration. Of course my eyes were drawn to Birdy. I mean why not, the dude was hot.

I quickly started to sketch him, and I got to the finishing touches when he turned around and started glaring at me. I smiled at him and tried to cover up the drawing with my hand, I mean he didn't need to know.

Of course he walked over and wiped his foot across the sand, smudging it out. I pouted at his retreating back and I halfheartedly threw a handful of sand at his back. He and the other Bats all started talking and even if I tried my hardest to listen, I just couldn't hear.

"Time to go!" I turned around and looked at the Green Lantern dude. Once every one of the heroes clustered together his ring started to glow and green light spread out from the ring, encasing all of the heroes in a large bubble.

Right before it crossed over Wonder Woman's face she spoke, "May the Gods be with you all!" I rolled my eyes.

"There's only one God lady.." I saw her frown and glare at me and I held up my hands in surrender.

Then the bubble was completed around them, and it started to grow and take the shape of a jet.

Slowly it lifted off the ground, blowing sand and water back towards the rest of us on the beach. Then like a bullet out of a gun the green jet took off, quickly to far away for my eyes to see. Everyone stood still for a moment, and I tried to take advantage of this and start scooting towards thus seashell to the right of me.

I felt a hand grab onto my shoulders and once again I felt myself being lifted up and onto the shoulders of Nightwing.

Slowly he turned and started to walk back towards the Mountain.

Everything was silent, like every thing on this little stretch of beach was in mourning for the heroes that had left.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Ok thank you all for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. Now about Nightwing's nickname.. I love it, but do y'all? If you don't like it please tell me, in fact if you hate it so much you feel the need to tell what nick name you would prefer for him please tell me! But remember, she doesn't know his real name, and it needs to fit her personality. So it can be as annoying as you like!**

**Alright another little piece of info! I wont be updating as often as I would like to.. Why? School of course! I will only be able to update on the weekends or maybe early Friday.. It all depends on how much I write.**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	19. Beat me like a drum

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Also Disclaimer for later.. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it! **

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Danni PoV**

"_Time to go!" I turned around and looked at the Green Lantern dude. Once every one of the heroes clustered together his ring started to glow and green light spread out from the ring, encasing all of the heroes in a large bubble._

_Right before it crossed over Wonder Woman's face she spoke, "May the Gods be with you all!" I rolled my eyes._

"_There's only one God lady.." I saw her frown and glare at me and I held up my hands in surrender. _

_Then the bubble was completed around them, and it started to grow and take the shape of a jet._

_Slowly it lifted off the ground, blowing sand and water back towards the rest of us on the beach. Then like a bullet out of a gun the green jet took off, quickly to far away for my eyes to see. Everyone stood still for a moment, and I tried to take advantage of this and start scooting towards thus seashell to the right of me._

_I felt a hand grab onto my shoulders and once again I felt myself being lifted up and onto the shoulders of Nightwing._

_Slowly he turned and started to walk back towards the Mountain._

_Everything was silent, like every thing on this little stretch of beach was in mourning for the heroes that had left._

Of course I wasn't one of those things. We were probably only ten feet away from where we had been standing when I stared up on 'Its a Small World' once again. Its like my theme song! Well not really.. but whatever..

Everyone turned to look at me, and I just looked up at the moon and ignored them, I mean I live to annoy them! Smiling I started humming louder and louder until I was practically screaming.

At about that time though a hand came flying over my mouth and I felt a pinch on the side of my neck. The world around me started to spin and my head felt heavier and heavier. Then the world around me went black.

But almost as soon as this darkness engulfed me I pushed my way right back out. My eyes fluttered open and I was met with a pale moon lighting up the night sky. I looked around. I was still on the beach, but this part was different, it was rockier and there were no trees in sight.

I found my hands untied and I reached up to push a piece of hair out of my eyes. And I was met with a gigantic shock. It was purple! How could this be happening? My hair wasn't purple, even before I got my powers. I wasn't that crazy of a kid.

So I jumped to the most realistic conclusion. I had to be dreaming. And if I was dreaming that meant that I could control the situation and turn my hair back to its normal silver color. So I concentrated and boom! It went back to its amazing hue of silver.

Smiling I turned out towards the shore line. It was sunset in my dreamworld, and it was quite nice if I may add. It was like someone had spilled all of the colors of the sunset all across the open sky, then planted the sun right in the middle. It was just perfect.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I shot up off my bum and twirled around to look at where the voice had come from. Standing about two feet away from where I had been sitting was a girl.

She looked to be around my age, maybe a year or two older. No visible scars that I could see, and the only piercings I saw were her ears and the cartilage on her right ear. Smirking she shambled up to me and planted her hands on her slim waist. Turning she looked over to me and gave me this huge smile, kinda like Nick.

She had light brown almond shaped eyes, and short pixie cut reddish-brown hair that twirled around in the wind. She wore a dark brown tunic, and I had to guess that the thing was either bullet proof or fire resistant cause it looked somewhat thick.

Over that she wore this brown belt and brown spandex. And on her face was a brown mask. It rang a bell somewhere back in my memory and I searched for a match until I found one, Huntress, it reminded me of Huntress's mask!

But the one thing that really stood out to me was this cloak type thing she wore. It was a deep green, but every so often it would seem to disappear, and whatever body part was under it would disappear too. Like Harry Potters invisibility cloak or something! Cool...

And her belt seemed to be some type of utility belt, and there were no weapons visible on her, so she was stupid, or they were stashed somewhere else. I was gonna go with the some where else, she didn't look stupid. There was a spark in her eye that reminded me of my.. dad. Clever and witty, but ready to snap some arms if anyone got in her way. I liked this girl!

"So.. hero or villain? No normal person just shows up in my sacred dreamworld wearing some strange outfit without a reason." I raised an eyebrow at her and casually reached behind me to see if there was a stick or something I could use to beat her up if the need arose.

Smiling she turned and started bounding down towards the sea in front of us. "All in time young grasshopper! Now.. On to more important matters!" Suddenly she stopped and turned around, "You are going to be woken up in about.."

She cocked her head to the side and looked up at the sky, "I'm going to say like.. two minutes? So we don't have a lot of time!" Smiling she knelt down and scooped up a handful of water then flung it in my direction.

I jumped back and the water froze about two centimeters away form my eyes. The girl paused and raised her hands in the air innocently, "Wasn't me!" That's when I noticed the sea. It was freezing over.

I noticed then that the air was slowly decreasing in temperature as well. Clouds started to gather and snow started to fall. The girl slowly spun around. "Ok this I didn't plan for..." Smiling she turned to me and gave me a bow, "See ya later alligator!"

I lunged towards the girl, she wasn't leaving here without giving me some answers! But with a swish of her cape she disappeared and I was left with a handful of sand. Very cold sand may I add. Slowly I let the grains slip through my fingers until nothing was left.

I looked up at the frozen horizon and I saw that the sky was slowly being erased, as if it was being wiped from existence. I stepped back and I tried to turn and run the other way, but my feet froze where they were standing and I was forced to watch as the blankness came closer and closer.

Slowly I closed my eyes and I waited for even my own body to be wiped away.

Gasping I threw my eyes open and I looked around, the world around me wasn't frozen, and there was no Apocalypse. I looked quickly around where I was and I was surprised to see that instead of jail rags and cuffs, I had on black jeans and a tight black tee shirt. Luckily I still had my shoes, but my mask was long gone.

Glaring I stood up and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a small room, it was completely white and sterile looking. There was a single bed and a small chair in the corner of the room. I eyed it carefully, maybe I could beat myself with it for being so stupid and getting caught later... I was gonna have to stick a pin in that idea.

Other than those few items I saw nothing else in the entire room. There were several cameras, one in each corner and I waved halfheartedly towards the one to my right. I walked towards the bed and I pushed down on it slowly. When it didn't collapse I flopped down onto it.

But as soon as I landed a giant cloud of dust flew up and the bed fell onto the floor. Groaning I stood up and kicked the worn mattress across the room. Rubbing my sore behind I walked over to the beat up mattress and I kicked and punched at it angry. Quickly the faces of my former team, my mother, my father, my step-dad, and just about everyone else I had ever known flashed in front of my eyes. Only when my own as a child played across my eyes did I calm down.

What had happened, how did I go from an innocent child to the person I was today?

I held up head up in anger as the answer came to me. My father. He had thrown this curse on me! Snarling I punched the wall closest to me, he was dead, someone else must pay the price!

The ring flashed once again in front of my eyes and I stood up slowly, all of Luna's Warriors must die.

But first I needed to get out of this hellhole.

I needed a plan of action. Some way to fool the heroes so they would let me out, take off the collar. Gain their trust maybe... Yes that could, no, _**would**_ work. I stood up and I practically floated over the frame of the broken bed and I settled onto the thin railing and pulled myself into a handstand. Luckily my shirt didn't fly down over my eyes, so that was one less thing I had to worry about.

Slowly I lowered myself, then pushed back up. Handstand pushups. I needed to keep in shape, if I wanted to take out my fathers comrades. Closing my eyes I tried to imagine what I would do when I got my hands on them. The images were a bit to gory, even for me. Opening my eyes I focused on how I was feeling.

My arms were burning, and my head felt like it was about to explode from the blood rush. Grunting I flipped back down to my feet, but my legs felt like noodles and I fell to the ground. Frowning I glared at my legs, how dare they betray me like that!

Suddenly the door flew open, a huge shadow quickly covering the room. I glanced up, Batman, of course. Smiling I drew circles in the light layer of dust on the floor, "Come to interrogate me some more Batsy?" I leaned my head back on the wall and closed my eyes, "Why don't you just get the Martian to probe my mind huh? I cant exactly push him out can I?" Smiling I opened my eyes, but practically had a heart attack when I saw that the Bat's face was only about three feet away from where I was sitting.

Gasping I placed my hands on my heart and I leaned my head back on the wall, "Geez Bats! Don't do that again!" There was silence then a faint snarling noise. Frowning I looked up and I looked over to see Bats to see something that scared me more than death, a very angry Batman.

Slowly he stood up and started to lean forward, "You will tell me everything..." I was engulfed in the mask, the sheer terror that quickly spread through my body made me want to both cry and start yowling like some crazed animal.

I tried to cover my face with my hands, but I was practically thrown across the room, my head making painful contact with the wall. Moaning I tried to crawl towards the door, I wanted out. NOW!

But before I could even take a few crawl steps black boots were standing in front of my face. One of them came flying up, making painful contact with my nose.

Moaning I cradled my nose with my hands, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. But both hands were forced away from my face, and I felt a gloved hand force my chin upwards. My hands flew back up to my nose again and I tried to force my chin back down, I really didn't want to drown in my own blood.

Once again my hands were pushed down, but this time cuffs were roughly slapped on my wrists. My chin was pushed higher, and I coughed and started to gag on the liquid that pooled into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but there was too much.

Gasping I could feel my throat starting to close up, no.. No! This couldn't be happening! Batman wasn't going to kill me, it was part of his code! Just as the thought crossed my mind my face was pushed back down and I spit out as much blood as I could.

Fumbling with the cuffs I pinched the bridge of my nose and I leaned forward. The floor underneath me was stained red, and my hands looked like I had just crushed raw tomatoes, well with out all the chunks of raw tomato, but well you get the message.

"Why were you at the island?" I looked up at Batman, he had been scary before hand, but after what had just transpired he had gain yet another layer of baddassness and scariness. Shaking I tried to open my mouth, but when blood decided to start pouring in yet again I decided to put that action on hold.

Spitting out the red liquid I squeezed harder on my nose and I tried to calm my self down, but I could feel _**his glare. **_It was like someone was burning a hole in the side of my head. I turned to face him and I cowered closer to the wall, he want getting anything from me.

I looked up at him and glared, "Sc.. screw... y.. you!" I looked up at him and I tried my best not to look intimidated. He took a single step forward and I felt that front fall down. The cameras in the corners of the room followed every step forward that the Batman took. Grimacing I tried to block my face and curl up into the fetal position.

I was tossed yet again across the room, but this time instead of a wall, I hit my dusty mattress. I was grateful for even the little comfort that the thin piece of linen offered. Slowly I let go of my nose, and I was grateful when blood didn't start rushing down from it. I felt around it, it was swollen, but not broken.

I backed into the wall and I tried to stand up. But before I could even bat an eyelash, he was there. He still had his signature glare still on his face.

"Why were you on the island?"

He leaned forward and if possible, his glare intensified. "Did Manta contact you? Or was it someone else?" I kept my mouth shut and I tried desperately not to start bawling like a little kid.

I looked up at the wall opposite of him and I bit my tongue as hard as I could. The metallic taste of blood quickly filling my mouth yet again. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the door, never talking, he never even looked back.

He swung the door opened then he slowly walked out, each step resonating through my skull.

As soon as the door slammed shut my entire body went limp and I collapsed onto the dusty mattress. This was way to much, I was beat.

I could feel my lunch threatening to come back up, but I held it down. I covered my head with my hands and I dug my fingernails into my face, dragging them over my cheeks. Stinging pain, but it felt so good.

Gasping I dug my nails into my wrist, small droplets of blood appeared from where I had broken skin. It hurt, but it helped to get rid of some of the tension and stress. My mind was hazy, I couldn't think.

Once again the door opened. I quickly hid my hand behind my back and I tried to make my face as blank as possible. But instead of the Bat it was that green kid, Beast Boy. He glanced back once then slowly stepped into the room. The door closed behind him and I gave him a small smile. He wasn't on my list of people I hated for the moment, so he was safe.

His hands were behind his back, and he inched towards me slowly, like I was some sort of animal, one that was about to snap.

Slowly I lifted up my hands in front of me, "Don't worry, I wont hurt you..." Smiling I chuckled at the statement. I sounded like I was talking to some scared animal, but then again couldn't he change into animals...

He stopped then brought his hands out to where I could see them. In his left hand was an apple, and in the right was an bottle of water. He looked down at the ground then tossed each towards me. I jumped forwards and caught the apple just barley before it hit the ground, but the water bottle hit the ground hard. Grunting I tried to balance the apple in hand while I tried to pick up the bottle with the other.

Unfortunately I had to set the apple on the dusty ground then use both hands to pick up the bottle. I quickly scooted back to my little mattress and set the bottle down next to me. Slowly I brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and I leaned over and grabbed my apple from the floor.

I dusted it off then studied it. Quickly I weighed my options.

Eat the apple and possible get poisoned, but I also get fed and I wont starve if not poisoned. Or I could not eat the apple, if it turns out poisoned, I... well.. wont get poisoned. And if I don't eat it and its not poisoned, well I just wasted a very good apple.

Eh screw it, quickly I took a huge bite and slowly chewed. It tasted like a regular apple, I swallowed it and tried to decide if it was poisoned or not. Their was no bitter aftertaste, and I wasn't writhing on the ground in pain, so I'm gonna trust that it wasn't.. cool!

I ate the rest as fast as I could until the only thing left was the core and the seeds. Frowning I studied the core for a second, the picked out the seeds and threw it across the room, hitting one of the cameras straight on. The camera froze for a second, then started sparking until the little green light on the top went red, then went out.

Chuckling I counted to fifteen seconds before the door to my cell swung open and in walked a mechanic. Leaning forward I leered at him, trying my best to look as threatening as possible. He stumbled over to the camera and turned his back to me to fix it. Smirking I went to stand up when I remembered. I needed to gain their trust.

Slowly I sat back down and I closed my eyes and tried to relax. A few minutes later I heard the man run out, but the door didn't close.

Cracking open my left eye I glanced over to the door, instead of Beast boy or Batman though it was the Martian Manhunter. Slowly he walked towards me, then leaned down.

"Let us begin." His eyes glowed red, and suddenly I was engulfed in a darkness.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	20. The strange tales of my life

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

_**Danni PoV**_

_Chuckling I counted to fifteen seconds before the door to my cell swung open and in walked a mechanic. Leaning forward I leered at him, trying my best to look as threatening as possible. He stumbled over to the camera and turned his back to me to fix it. Smirking I went to stand up when I remembered. I needed to gain their trust._

_Slowly I sat back down and I closed my eyes and tried to relax. A few minutes later I heard the man run out, but the door didn't close._

_Cracking open my left eye I glanced over to the door, instead of Beast boy or Batman though it was the Martian Manhunter. Slowly he walked towards me, then leaned down._

"_Let us begin." His eyes glowed red, and suddenly I was engulfed in a darkness._

When the lights were switched back on I discovered that I was standing in what looked like a future tech control room. There were computer screens around the entire room, and each one had something different playing across the screen. Frowning I stepped closer to the screen across from me to see what was on. But when I saw what it was I practically had a heart attack.

It was me! Quickly I spun around, and my fears were confirmed, all of the screens had my own image playing across the screen. Suddenly the air in front of me shimmered and out of thin air materialized the Martian Manhunter. But then his image changed as well.

Slowly he morphed into... THE MARTIAN! Growling I launched myself at her, but I was quickly suspended in the air. Smirking she set me back down but whenever I tried to move I was quickly restrained.

"Um why are you here? Wheres your uncle?" That's when I realized something, they had left. I blinked slowly, so how had Batman been in in the cell? That's when all of the pieces fell into place. The little light bulb in my head was quickly turned on and I watched as the Martian morphed into a perfect copy of Batman.

Groaning I closed my eyes and tried to face palm. Unfortunately with the predicament I couldn't do that. "Ugh! How stupid can you get!" Moaning I opened my eyes back up and I stared straight into the Martians eyes.

Smirking she walked over to one of the screens. "Apparently very.. I mean look at yourself." Turning back towards me she made a motion towards me and I floated towards her slowly. Smirking she turned back to the screens, "Lets see which one tells us how you got to the island shall we?" She reached forward towards the screen, her fingertips brushing the screen. Quickly the images on the screen started to fly by, faster and faster. Her eyes flew across the screen, searching for something. But I wasn't planning on her finding anything.

She was looking at my mind right? So why couldn't I just make it go blank? Quickly I swiveled my eyes over to the screen and I focused on making the screen blank, squeezing my eyes shut I focused on the blackness, cloaking my entire consciousness in shadow.

Slowly I opened my eyes and zoomed in on the screen. Just as I expected the screen, and all the screens around it, were blank. The Martian was looking at me, her eyes glaring daggers, fists clenched, her teeth clenched together. Smirking I imagined all of the screens gone, and they were. She spun around, clearly she didn't expect my imagination to be so powerful in comparison to her powers.

Next I flexed, and her mental bonds on me were broken. I dropped lightly on the ground, then I dusted my clothes off, she was in my world now.

Slowly I crept forward, "Lets go somewhere else for a moment shall we?" Quickly I turned on my tiptoe and started walking towards one of the now blank walls. Closing my eyes I imagined a door, leading to where I don't know. When I opened my eyes the door was there.

I glanced back at the telepath, "Come young Skywalker!" I heard her growl and I jumped forward and threw the door open. Not even bothering to look I jumped into one of the doors of my mind.

My vision went black, but it was quickly replaced with a peaceful living room. Smiling I ran over to the white couch and looked around for something to spill on it. Seeing nothing I was diminished to simply jumping on it and scuffing my shoes on the cushions.

I could hear people coming from another room and I didn't really want to get caught so I did the natural thing, I imagined myself invisible.

As soon as I had done that in ran a little girl. She looked to be about nine years old, Nicks age maybe. But that wasn't all I noticed about her. I also noticed that she had silver hair and silver eyes.

Moaning softly I face palmed, not another flashback! But then again this was my brain that I had jumped into, I would only see things I had thought about or experienced. The smaller version of me ran over to the couch, laughing the entire way. I watched as the younger version of myself, lets call her Lil Danni, joyfully hopped onto the couch.

She quickly jumped up over the couch and slid down behind it, curling up in the fetal position, giggling softly. A few seconds later an older woman tiptoed in, "Now where could Dan-Dan have gone? I now she was just here!" Smiling she looked around the room, over exaggerating every motion she made.

Lil Danni started giggling, but she quickly put her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. The older woman quickly turned towards the couch and started to walk towards the exit of the room, still facing the couch.

"Well I guess I better go and look somewhere else then.." The woman smiled then hid behind a chair adjacent to the couch. Little Danni's head peeked over the couch, her eyes quickly scanning the room before she broke out into peals of laughter.

"Boo! I got you!" The older woman stood up from where she had been hiding, and the younger version of myself squealed and tried to hide back behind the couch.

"No you don't! I'm not here! You see a ghost! Booga booga!" Giggling she climbed back over the couch and ran over to the woman, "I love you Nana!" The older woman wrapped her arms around the little girl in a hug then pulled back away from her.

"Come on hun, you don't want charlie to eat all the cookies do you?" The young me shook her head no and raced of towards the kitchen. I could feel myself being pulled towards the kitchen, but I pulled against the current and I watched as my Nana slowly sat down on the couch and grabbed for her heart.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched her gasp and struggle to maintain consciousness "Help her! Somebody please help her!" I ran over towards her and I tried to take her hand, but like a ghost my hand simply phased through her own.

The world I was in quickly faded into blackness, and once the lights had been switched back on I saw that I was back in the control room, the Martian standing in front of me.

"Well wasn't that touching? You seem to have a gift of killing all those closest to you don't you?" She smirked at me baiting me to lunge at her.

But I wasn't going to play her game, I was better than that. Instead I imagined walls of fire to fall around her. Almost immediately the flaming walls appeared. Chuckling to myself I inspected my nails, "My very own firewall.." I could hear a screaming from inside but I wasn't all that worried, I was in my own subconscious, I was the master here.

But then cracks started to appear in my walls of fire, then the entire brick house blew apart. I covered my head, then once there was no more flying debris I looked over to the Martian. She was hovering off the ground, her eyes glowing green. Once again I had a flashback to that fateful day in Cadmus. Slowly she reached her arm out towards me.

"Give me what I need!" Out from the palm of her hand shot a ray of purple light. I dodged to the right then imagined a baseball bat swinging towards her face.

It appeared, and I was able to direct it with my mind, first I swung at her face, then her arms, soon I just swung wherever there was an opening.

Eventually I could feel a sort of exasperation creeping over my mind, like after you take a really hard math exam. She swung her hand and my bat disappeared, only a fine mist where it had previously been.

Right about then I knew that i needed to get out of my mind, cause otherwise I wasn't gonna last much longer.

I closed my eyes and I thought of the outside world, of trees and my own body, which was probably in a comatose state somewhere.

I felt a tug right on my navel, then a bright light flashed before my eyes. When I opened them up I found my self face down on the ground, my hands cuffed behind my back.

I rolled over and looked across the room to see the Martian glaring at me.

"You will give me the information I need to know!" Then she morphed into a perfect image of the Bat. Fear struck into my heart at the sight, but knowing it wasn't really him helped. Slowly I stood myself up and glared at her.

"You cant fool me Martian. I'm not that dumb." I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her my best imitation of the Bat-glare.

She glared right back at me for a few seconds then nodded, "Fine, Rob its your turn!"

A spark immediately ignited in my heart and I found myself straining against the Martians telekinesis to not throw myself at the door.

The metal door opened, and in stepped the one person I could tolerate at the moment. Robin.

I looked over at him and gave him a small smile. I relaxed and I felt myself fall back to the floor. I landed gently back on my feet and I dropped down to the floor, quickly shifting into a more comfortable position.

The Martian fled the room, leaving me alone with the bird. I nodded to him and got ready to be interrogated.

Slowly Birdy walked over to where I was sitting and looked down at me, "Why were you at the island?" He folded his hands together then put them behind his back, causally leaning back on his heels.

I gave him a smile and then cocked my head to the side, my eyes never leaving his face, "Why do you think I was there?"

His eyes narrowed into a glare, and he lost the causal aura surrounding him, "I think you were there because someone paid you, Manta most likely. But it had to be a lot of money, well, either that or he threatened you.." He smirked at me, "So which one was it?"

I glared at him, how had he known? Oh wait, he was trained by Batman, that had to count for something. I crossed my arms in front of me, "I don't know who contacted me alright? They just told me to go to the island so I went!" I turned my head away from him and looked at the ground.

"So that rules out the extremely large payment then. So that means that they threatened you, told you that they would turn you over to the Justice League, or kill you or something right? Seems reasonable, sounds like the Shadows if you ask me."

I glanced up at the Bird, how did he know about the Shadows? I thought that no one knew about them.

Birdy looked down at me and caught my surprised look, "So you suspect it's them as well, wouldn't surprise me, you probably get contacted by them all the time now that you are no longer apart of that team of yours."

I felt a wave of mixed emotions roll through my body, I was afraid and astonished that the Justice Wimps had already found out, and angry and sad at hearing about the team once again.

I looked back up at him and glared, "Just leave already! I've told you everything you need haven't I!" I quickly noticed that every single camera in the room quickly sprouted abut two mini guns from the sides of their lenses, each one aimed directly at my head.

Slowly I held up my hands in surrender, but when they didn't stand down I glanced at Birdy for a little backup.

He glared at me then held up his hand, and almost immediately the guns were put away. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms back across my chest.

"I was just pissed off! Jeez slow your roll!" Birdy quickly turned on his heel and started to walk off. I leaned back against the wall and listened to his footsteps. Finally I heard the door open, then slam shut.

I was alone once again.

I opened my eyes and I crawled over to my dusty mattress. I picked it up then started to bang it against the wall, dust flying off of it in waves. Glaring I set it back down then settled on top of it, trying to touch as little of the nasty thing as I could.

Just when I thought I had gotten comfortable I heard the sound of some sort of machine starting up. It only took me a few seconds to figure out what it was.

The air conditioner. Shivering I huddled into the a curled up position and prepared myself for a very long night.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	21. Cat and the Clone

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**OMG Young Justice starts back up again next week! I am so staying up all night, watching the reruns, then watching the new episode! Who's with me!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

_**Danni PoV**_

_Slowly I held up my hands in surrender, but when they didn't stand down I glanced at Birdy for a little backup._

_He glared at me then held up his hand, and almost immediately the guns were put away. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms back across my chest._

"_I was just pissed off! Jeez slow your roll!" Birdy quickly turned on his heel and started to walk off. I leaned back against the wall and listened to his footsteps. Finally I heard the door open, then slam shut._

_I was alone once again._

_I opened my eyes and I crawled over to my dusty mattress. I picked it up then started to bang it against the wall, dust flying off of it in waves. Glaring I set it back down then settled on top of it, trying to touch as little of the nasty thing as I could._

_Just when I thought I had gotten comfortable I heard the sound of some sort of machine starting up. It only took me a few seconds to figure out what it was._

_The air conditioner. Shivering I huddled into a curled up position and prepared myself for a very long night._

_**One month later**_

The door to my cell swung open, and in walked my jailor, the Martian. I glared at her then stood up and held out my hands, waiting to be cuffed. She smirked at me, then slapped the cuffs on my wrists. Quickly she turned on her heel, and I had to force myself not to jump at her from behind and strangle her.

Ok I think its time I catch all of you guys up. So remember the plan I formed in this very same cell one month ago, the one where I gained the justice babies trust so I could go and kill the cult that was ultimately responsible for turning me into what I was today?

Yea right now that plan is working pretty smoothly, the Martian doesn't trust me, neither does Birdy. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't trust anyone. Nightwing keeps me on a pretty short leash, but I'm still allowed to walk around, I just have to be wearing cuffs and my little power sucking collar.

The few who actually trust me is Blue and Beast Boy, but B.B. would trust Doctor Doom, if the guy wasn't a comic book character.

The Martian looked back at me and glared, "Nightwing wants to see you, personal business. And just to let you know, you're interrupting my movie night with La'gaan! Not cool!" She glared at me then turned back around and started to stomp off.

I hurried to catch up to her, I hadn't sucked up to them for so long just to lose it all by getting lost. Finally we came to a huge metal door, the Martian reached forward and pushed down on a thermal scanner.

A few seconds later the door opened and she shoved me inside. Once I had stepped into the room the door shut behind me, almost clipping my heels.

I looked up, quickly scanning the room. It was dark, everything in the room was either black or a dark shade of gray. There were no windows, only a few dim lights in the corners of the room provided any means of lighting. The room was sparsely furnished, only a large desk in the center of the room, and a chair behind it, not even a computer or writing utensils.

The room was overall bland looking, and there was absolutely no hiding places. I walked over to the desk and settled into the chair behind it, quickly throwing my feet up on the desk in front of me. I placed my cuffed hands on my lap and I waited for Nightwing to reveal himself.

But just as I had gotten comfortable the door slid open once again. I quickly swung my feet off the desk and I stumbled to my feet. I could only see a shadow in the doorway, but the bulky frame and unruly hair was enough to give away the identity.

I smiled and gave him a halfhearted wave, "Whats up doc?" The door closed and suddenly lights came on, one in each corner of the room, and one in the middle. The lights illuminated the figure standing before me, quickly affirming my guess to the identity.

I scrambled to his side and I rocked back on my ankles, "So why did you need to see me? I have a tour of the cave, again, in like ten minutes..." I trailed off and gave him a knowing look.

He walked ahead of me, then pushed a button on his arm computer, sending up a holographic picture of a man into the middle of the room.

I leaned forward and tried to decipher the mans identity.

"Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow or Speedy. Do you know him?" I glanced over at the bird, how did he know Roy?

I stepped forward and gave the picture a once over, "Yea I know him, helped him look for the real Roy once." I saw Nightwing's eyes widen and I rolled my own. "Yea I know he's a clone, he enlisted my help cause he thought I could shadow track him or something. Didn't work out though."

I smirked at him and spun the holograph around, taking in how small the clone had gotten, like he was deteriorating or something. His hair had gotten longer, and it looked like he was starting to grow a beard or something.

He looked awful, like a hobo on crack.

"I need you to.. help me with a mission of sorts." He looked up at the picture for a moment, then shut the screen down. He looked at his wrist then locked eyes with me. "Follow me."

**Thirty minutes later**

I crouched behind the chimney, Nightwing only inches away. I pulled my black winter jacket closer to my body and looked around at my surroundings. I was in one of the few crummy parts of Washington D.C. Roy had apparently just stolen some guys money, right after saving it from a robbery.

Personally I don't find what he did all that bad, but then again its my morals against their own. I had been allowed to change into different clothes. A long sleeved black tee shirt, black winter jacket, and black jeans and combat boots.

A whistling sound brought my attention back to what was going on around me. I looked to my right and I was just able to catch sight of an arrow implanting itself into the wall beside me. Nightwing grabbed onto my jacket and pulled me to the other side of the chimney so we wouldn't be spotted.

A few seconds later I saw Roy himself come zip lining in. But just as soon as he started to get close to the decent where he would jump off, he started to waver. His body was thrown from side to side until he fell off, rolling away from the line and towards where I knew Green Arrow to be.

When he came to a halt he was right in front of G.A. Slowly his eyes traveled up the boots until they got to his face. His jaw slacked open and his eyes widened at the sight of his former mentor.

G.A. leaned forward and held out his hand, "Hey Roy, need a hand?" I couldn't see his face, but his tone was kind and caring.

Roy's eyes narrowed, then he reached out and swatted G.A's hand away. "No!" He stood up, then grabbed his arm and looked down towards the ground.

Nightwing tapped my arm and motioned towards the pair. He stepped in front of me and began to walk towards them.

"We think you do." By this time he was out of the shadows, and I quickly followed behind him. Nightwing stooped a few feet in front of Roy, so I settled to the birds right. Out from behind other walls came the other heroes that had tagged along on our quest, Canary, Kid Flash unmasked, and some other random red head that I didn't know.

I saw his eyes move to each face, and when he got to me is eyes narrowed. He turned back to his mentor, a stubborn look on is face. "I have nothing to say to any of you, nothing to explain, nothing to justify!" He reached down and grabbed his bow and began to storm off.

I dashed forward and grabbed the wad of cash sticking out of the back of his belt. I held it up loosely in my right hand and raised an eyebrow at the clones back, "Nothing?"

He froze, his back still to me, "Its not what it looks like..." He paused then turned his head to face me. "I mean that store owner wont miss it!" He turned all the way around now, leaning forward, his bow held tightly. "He offered me a reward anyway! Besides, who are you to judge me on stealing? I deserve it! Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in!"

He made a small lunging motion, and I took a small step back.

"Dude! Are you even listening to yourself!?" I looked back to see that the speaker was Kid Flash. Suddenly I felt the cash get ripped out of my hands.

"Look I need it!" I spun around to face Roy, and he waved the cash angrily in my face. "I need it to find Speedy, the real Roy Harper." I rolled my eyes, not that again. The dude needed to get on with his life.

His face relaxed a bit, and he looked down at the cash in his hand mournfully, "A search like that is expensive, especially when the rest of you have all given up!" His eyes roamed around, untrusting and a bit crazed.

I stepped back, if he started going all berserk on our asses I wasn't going to be the first one hit.

I heard steps to my right and I glanced over to see Canary walking slowly towards Roy. Slowly she held out her hands and I saw her stance change, at first it had been on guard, now it was relaxed. She actually trusted this bozo to not jump at her and kill her!

"Roy I know you feel lost," She paused for a moment then put her hands on his shoulders, "But that doesn't mean you're alone.." Roy jerked out of her hands and looked away.

"I'm not the one that's lost.." He stopped talking then turned and started walking away.

I saw Canary stiffen, then she put her hand on her waist. "When was the last time you trained, the last time you slept!?" Roy froze, his shoulders stiff.

"Don't even start! I'm in the best shape of my life!" His hands curled into fists, and he started to shake.

"Oh really?" Canary charged at him then swung out her foot in a slow round house kick. He just barley managed to dodge it, and he almost fell to the ground. Canary slowly punched at him several more times, till he was backed up against the edge of the building. She struck out her foot at his own one last time, and he fell over the side. At the last second she leaned over and grabbed onto his shirt and brought him back up.

"Best shape of your life?" Even from back here I could hear the challenge in her voice. "That was me holding back... Way back." She paused and I found myself releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Roy you used to treat your body as a temple.." She let go of him, and he fell to the ground by her feet, "But now.."

Roy looked up at Canary cutting her off mid-sentence. "My bodies no temple, its a cheap knock off.. A clone!" Everyone around me froze, Green Arrow going so far as to actually put his hand out, like that was gonna comfort him or something. Canary gave him one last glance then walked back over to us, I guess there was nothing else she wanted to say to him.

I looked around our little group, "Well who's next?" All I got in return was silence and a lot of glares. I looked down at the ground, then back to the clone. Sighing I rolled my shoulders then started to walk towards Roy, "I guess that means it me..."

Once I reached the clone I knelt beside him and leaned back on my heels. "So hows it going Harper? I bet your wondering why I'm included in this bunch of morons. Believe me, I don't know why I'm hear either. We aren't best friends, I don't know any huge secrets about you that I could use as leverage.. Wait a second.. yea I do.." I gave him a small smirk and he glared at me in response.

"I'd say you are in a whole lot of trouble Mr. Wonderland... I wonder what your wife would say.." His head shot up and his eyes quickly flashed over to the heroes. I rolled my eyes at his panicked expression, "Relax Harper, they cant hear me, your secrets safe with me.." I looked up at the night sky for a moment before I looked back down at his face, "Maybe.."

He looked up at me and glared, "How is that supposed to make me give up looking for Speedy?" I smiled at him and stood up.

"Its not."

I slowly walked back to the little group of heroes and settled back into my place by Nightwing. Wings looked over at me and crossed his arms, "So what did you say?" smiling I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"That's confidential.." I opened my eyes back up and looked over at Nightwing, but he had already gone back to staring at Roy.

A few seconds later G.A started to walk over to Harper, slow, casual steps. When he finally got to where he was crouched he held out his hand once again.

"Roy come back to Star City. It'll be like old times!" I saw Harper's hand curl up, his nails scraping against the ground.

"You and me training, fighting crime, and just hanging out, shooting the-" Roy jumped up, his eyes flashing.

"Your confused, probably thinking of the other guy, the original, the one you stopped looking for!" Harper started to walk back towards my little group, probably to grab his bow, which was laying by Nightwing's feet.

"Me I'm just.." I glared, if he goes off on another, I'm not the real Roy Harper monologue I think I'm gonna barf.

But another voice rang out before I could say a word.

"We get it! You're a clone!" That's when the mysterious red head walked up to Roy. "But you're not the only clone on this rooftop!" That's when the clouds cleared and a light bulb went on inside my head. This guy must be a clone too! They had brought a clone to talk to a clone, like for personal experience and stuff.

"I know from personal experience," I smiled, yup there was the personal experience part,"How tough it was to come to grips with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian, so that I could figure out exactly who Jim Harper is supposed to be."

I could see that Harper wasn't soaking in any of this, his skin was just to thick. If this intervention was going to work I was going to have to bring in the big guns. I tapped Nightwing on the shoulder, I wasn't about to have him freak out if I just slipped off, that would cause... unwanted attention to my target.

He glanced over at me and nodded, "I need to... go somewhere, its personal ok. Don't freak out if I'm not back by the time he leaves." Nightwing's eyes narrowed, but before he had the chance to say anything else I turned around and ran towards the edge of the rooftop. Stepping on the edge of the ledge I jumped off into the cool, dark night.

I landed on the roof top below and rolled to absorb some of the shock that coursed through my body. I quickly dropped down onto the fire escape on the side of the building, I needed to put as much space in between me and bird boy as fast as possible.

Once I was on the streets I began running as fast as I could towards the store that had just been robbed. I flung open the door then launched myself at the cashier. He stumbled back but with a single hit he was out cold. Quickly I grabbed the companies phone and dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times before it was finally picked up.

"I hope you have a good reason to call me on a non secure phone line like this.." Smiling I shook my head, not a how are you doing, or, hows life stuck with the hero squad. That's Jade for you. Rolling my eyes I tried to focus on my mission. "Meet me at Red's place in five minutes, and bring the kid.." I slammed the phone back down onto its pedestal and raced out of the store.

I knew she would probably be there in about two minutes, she always enjoyed being at appointed places first. I raced down city blocks, twisting and turning alleys, a labyrinth for anyone who didn't know where they were going.

Finally I got to the street, and I quickly flipped up the fire escape until I got to Harper's window. I quickly picked the lock on the window pane and lid the window open. Silently I crawled through the window, looking around and listening for any signs of Cheshire.

I saw a single dark shadow in the kitchen, and without any hesitation I walked towards it. Once I entered the kitchen the figure stepped out of the shadows. And once again I was proven right, Cheshire. Smiling I nodded my head in her direction, "Nice to see you Chesh, hows it goin'?" She slowly pulled off her mask and gave me and smile.

"Great, lovin' the free life.." Her eyes darted to the collar around my neck, "Break out of prison lately?" I laughed quietly and flipped a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Not quite.." Suddenly her eyes darted to the window and she slipped her mask back on. I quickly darted into the dark shadows that the cabinets supplied and watched, waiting for our guest to show up.

A few seconds later Roy stumbled inside, quickly taking off his mask and throwing it to the floor. He never looked over at the two of us, probably didn't even know we were here. He walked over to his shabby couch and threw down his bow and plopped himself down, laying his head back on the nasty dusty thing.

Cheshire stepped forward slightly, "Someone looks worse for wear." Harper's head shot up, and he threw himself off the couch, grabbing his bow and aiming an arrow straight at Jade. She didn't even flinch, like she knew he wasn't going to fire the arrow.

Slowly she walked out of the shadows, exposing her masked face to him. Smiling I walked up beside her, a cocky grin spreading over my face.

His eyes widened in shock and he relaxed his grip on the arrow. "Cheshire.." Then his eyes flitted to me, "What are you doing here?" His grip tightened back up and his eyes narrowed.

Jade causally reached up and took off her mask, "Chill Red, We're not here to fight. She brought me here to make you clean up your act..." At this point Harper dropped the arrow and bow altogether. Sighing he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Not you too! Well forget it Jade, you lost the right to back seat drive when you ditched me to return to a life of crime." He stood up and walked over to his shabby couch, then sat down and put both of his hands on his head.

I glanced over at Jade, I wonder what sparkling piece of information she has to rebut that. "That's not why I left. It was just a.. side benefit." She reached up and grabbed onto the straps of the baby carrier. "Besides, I'm still your wife. Legally. Grants me certain privileges to knock sense into you." She started to walk over to him, and I gave her a smirk as she passed me by.

"Roy I left because your obsession with finding Speedy was all consuming. There wasn't room in your life for anything else.." She paused and slipped the back pack off one shoulder. Kneeling she looked him in the eyes. "Or anyone! Not me, and not our daughter." She turned her back to him so he could see her. Smiling I crawled forward and placed my hand on her head.

Harper's eyes grew wide, "We.. we have a daughter?" Smiling I let Jade take her into her own hands.

I looked up at Roy, "What you think you can knock her up and not get her pregnant? C'mon man this isn't a movie!" Jade glared at me and I held up my hands innocently, I was just stating the facts.

Jade looked back up at Roy and smiled, "Lian Windharver, she needs her father Roy. You have to get your head on straight. For her!" Jade handed Lian over to Harper, and I saw a change come over him, his eyes softened and he cradled the baby in his arms.

"That means you need to exorcize Speedy's ghost once and for all." Jade stood up, and I found myself doing the same. "So while I was away I called in every chip I had.." A smile grew on her face, delight sparkling in her eyes. "I got us a lead Red! One last chance to find the original Roy Harper." Roy looked up at Jade, his eyes betraying his surprise.

I could feel the family bonding moment that was sure to come, but of course I had to ruin the moment.

"Hey Dannielle, I don't know where you are, but I'm going to find out if you aren't back on this roof in two minutes!" I glanced down at my collar, of course it had a comm unit! I held my finger to my lips, if he knew who I was with I was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Yea sure, I'll be there.." I gave the family a, I'm sorry for ruining the moment look, then I bounded towards the window. Once outside I raced towards the roof, I wasn't going to be late and give away where I had been.

When I finally got back to the roof I walked causally over to where Nightwing was standing. "Whats up _Dick_?" His shoulders tensed up and I rolled my eyes, "Geez somebody doesn't get cursed at all that often I suppose.." He relaxed and I found myself laughing, don't ask me why it was just funny.

Nightwing glared at me then turned towards the chimney we had been hiding behind, "Come on, you need to get back to your cell." Sighing I followed behind him as he walked over to the chimney, then he leaned forward and pressed his hand to the secret keypad for the Zeta beam platform. A huge opening appeared and he reached back and grabbed onto my arm.

Quickly he stepped into the light, dragging me with him.

When we got back to the base the first thing he did was of course drag me over to my cell. Swiping the key through the pad he pulled open the door and pushed me inside. Slamming the door in my face I heard him walk off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Yup definitely a dick.."

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**I am soooooo sooooooo sorry for the late update! I thought this would be quick but well, it wasn't.. **

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	22. Sleeping with the enemy

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**I would also like to thank my beta, RedShade43, for encouraging me to get this chapter up! Without her I probably would'nt have updated for another week or so... Be thankful!**

** Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Danni PoV**

It has been three days since my last adventure out of this hell called a cell. Trust me, its not as fun as it sounds. I had definitely gained about three centimeters worth of trust in Nightwing, which to me was like three miles.

A screech of metal brought my attention back to the world around me. Once again a familiar scene played out before my eyes. The Martian stood there, hand on her hip, looking just as mean and bitter as usual.

"Nightwing wants you again... But this time I know why.." The green girl smirked at me then started to walk off. I ran forward to catch up to her, she was acting weird.

"Hey, why didn't you put cuffs on me?" I stepped in front of her and showed her my unbarred wrists. "I mean I'm not complaining or anything.." I trailed off and slowly lowered my hands back down to my side. The Martian glared at me, then grabbed my wrists and threw me in front of her. Suddenly I was being pushed forward, tripping over my feet to try and stay ahead of her.

Finally we reached the control room, and smack dab in the middle of it stood Nightwing. The Martian pushed me forward, but this time I was ready for her. I spun out of the way so she stumbled forward, almost face planting into the ground.

Smirking I skipped over to where Nightwing stood, I was at peace with myself for the moment. He glared at me, but then his eyes traveled past me to some place behind where I stood. I turned around and saw that the thing he was looking at was actually a group of heroes.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave each one of them a death look. That's when one of them stepped forwards. I quickly deduced who this leader was based on the cowl and insignia, Batbrat. "We're ready to go Nightwing, Alpha has been assembled." At those words a single thought popped into my head.

"Avengers Assemble!" I fist pumped up in the air and jumped up. Smiling I returned to my casual stance and crossed my arms back across my chest. The girls on the other side of the room were giving me glances, and I was brought back to the days when I went to school.

"Alright Alpha, you are released." I glanced back at Nightwing, who had given the order.

"Wait, Nighty why am I here again?" He glanced at me then started walking towards the other side of the room. I followed behind him until he stopped, at that point I moved to his side and waited for him to spill the information.

He pressed his hand against the wall and instantly a computer sprang from the wall, almost like magic. He tapped a few buttons and once again up sprang an image of a person. Except this time it wasn't Roy, it was some chick.

She had dark skin, but her eyes were dark blue, and even through the screen they seemed to penetrate into my soul. She had on this funky crown thing, and her earrings looked like seashells. Her hair was as black as midnight and flowed down her back in waves. She looked regal, almost queenly...

"This is Queen Bee, queen of Bialya. Do you know her?" I glanced over at him, I hadn't made any cute or witty remarks regarding her appearance yet, better now than later.

"Queen Bee? Nope, and whats Bialya, her hive?" Snickering I turned away from the screen and tried to cover up my laughter.

"No, and I need you to go there and sneak in under cover and fill the Team in on any villains that may be hiding out where Alpha is going." I raised my eyebrows, Nighty was asking me to go on a mission, unescorted, where I could easily run away... Alright!

"But you keep the collar on, and I will be tracking you the entire time, so no escaping!" I rolled my eyes, of course, now I have to think of a cover story if anyone else is there.

"You want me to go undercover and spy on my homies, my amigos, my pals! No way! Code of honor here! And anyway, don't Confidential Informants get paid to do their job? I am gonna need some convincing!" I raised a single eyebrow, and I held out my hand expectantly.

Nightwing stood there like a rock and just stared at me, like I was from some distant planet or something. I motioned again with my hand, obviously I was being to subtle.

His eyes narrowed to slits and he pushed my hand down, "You will not get any payment, you are doing this for free, and as a rehabilitation course. If you can complete this without being found out or trying to escape then I will consider letting you out of your cell and into a different living space."

A feeling like my brain had just exploded erupted in my mind. If I could do this I would gain his trust, one giant step closer to achieving my goal! I smiled and put my hands on my hips, "Alright Bird-Boy, I'll do it."

He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Was there ever a choice?" I raised an eyebrow, we were on a joking level now, good, I was gaining ground quick.

A beeping sound came from a camera on the top of the computer screen in front of us. "Alpha is entering Qurac borders. Preparing for video messaging." Nightwing quickly reached up and minimized the picture of Bee, leaving the screen black and blank. He reached up to the camera and pushed a button on the side, turning a light on the top red.

Instantly a screen of Batbrat and her crew appeared on the screen. From what I could tell they were in the alien aircraft, and each of them looked a little lost in their own thoughts.

The Martian was at the controls and she quickly glanced up at where I'm guessing Nightwing was being hologramed. She cleared her thought at quickly everyone else's eyes focused on the screen.

I glanced over to see that every bit of jokingness had evaporated from his aura, he was all seriousness now.

He nodded to each girl then cleared his throat, "Investigating the origin of the alien bomb that destroyed the Krolotean invasion force is still a high priority. We suspect the bomb may have been smuggled to Earth via boom-tube."

I quickly noticed that each girl shared a glance with her partner at the mention of these words. I was going to have to remember to investigate that further.

"Watchtower sensors scan that Bialya have recorded an uptake in boom-tube activity." Nightwing paused and let his eyes linger over each one of the teammates, while I focused on the map behind him.

"Alpha squad your mission is too-" He was cut off by the blonde, miniature Wonder Woman.

"Sneak behind enemy lines, recon known boom-tube hotspots, and find alien tech matching the bomb! Oh! And don't get caught or create a international incident! Right!" She pressed a button on her suit and her entire outfit changed into black and gray. She gave him a smile and folded her hands, looking like a prized student who had just answered the hardest question on the test correctly.

Nightwing smiled at her and shook his head slowly, "That about covers it!" I glanced down at Batbrat and saw her eyes narrow slightly. I raised my eyebrows, was that jealousy in her eyes!

"Psimon?" I glanced up and saw that the Martian was the one who had asked the question.

"We have confirmation that Bialya's telepathic enforcer is still catatonic in a Kriaki hospital. After his last encounter with you..." He trailed off and for a moment there was this awkward silence.

"But Bialya's dictator, Queen Bee, is another story. Her ability to control the minds of men is why Alpha is an all female squad for this mission. And why Dannielle will be going undercover and behind enemy lines to sabotage and inform your team on both her whereabouts and other villains you may arrive."

Batbrat's eyes widened and she leaned forward conspiratorially. "Oh really, and would you have felt the need to justify an all male squad and send backup for a given mission?" Every eye on the ship turned towards Nightwing accusingly, while I just relished the fact that he just got burned!

Smiling I leaned forward and rested my arm on his shoulder, "Need some ice for that BURN?" He swiped my hand off his shoulder and looked down towards the ground.

"Ahem... um... There's.. there's no right answer for that, uh, is there so... Nightwing out!" The screen went black, and I turned to face the red faced bird.

"So do you want me to zeta over to Bialya now or later, cause I don't really care." Nightwing glanced over to me then turned and started walking off.

"Follow me, I'll get you your outfit and weapons." I bounded after him and followed him through a series of tunnels until we reached a door. Nightwing held his hand on a scanner and after a brief moment of anticipation the door slid open with a hiss.

The entire room before me was dark, but there was a single light spotlighting the closest thing to a friend. My suit and weapons.

"Mommy's home!" I screamed as I ran forward and grabbed a hold of my suit. I was never taking this off!

I heard Nightwing clear his throat and I turned around. "I'll be back in five minutes, then I will show you to the hanger." I nodded and motioned for him to leave the room so I could change.

Once he left the door slid closed and the room erupted into light. I turned around and let my hands run don the front of my suit, it still felt just as durable as when I had gotten it. But I could see burn marks along the back, and it was torn along the sleeves and legs. But in my eyes that just gave it character.

I threw off my clothes and in about two minutes had my jumpsuit on, and was strapping on my weapons. Lady Luck must have been on my side because just as I had strapped the last gun to my thigh in walked Nightwing.

"Lets go." He nodded to me then turned on his heel and walked out. I pulled the strap tighter and followed him. We wove through a maze of tunnels, so confusing even my highly trained memory couldn't follow it.

Finally we arrived at the large hanger doors. They opened up automatically before us, and the majesty of the giant assembly of various aircraft and other vehicles were shown before us. I must admit I wanted to try out every single one of those toys, but well, I'm on a mission!

Nightwing stopped at the front of a small jet and turned around to face me.

"I will fly you out to the southern border of Bialya, from there travel due north until you reach Valenti, that's where Alpha is heading right now. Once you arrive you must hide out until either a villain comes, or Alpha finish's the mission. If someone does interrupt the mission you are to join them, you can go from there."

He then reached into a compartment on his utility belt and pulled out a key card. "This will power up the jet, I expect her to get back here in one piece."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the card from his hand, "C'mon Wings, she'll be back better than ever! Not a dent!" I gave him my biggest smile and ran up to what I assumed to be the door. After spending a couple of seconds pushing on random spots I finally got it open. I turned back around, flashed Nightwing another smile, then hopped into the cockpit.

Once I had settled down into the seat I was left staring at the array of buttons on the control panel in front of me. Slowly I slid the key card through what looked like a credit card slider and watched as the entire panel of buttons was lit up.

Slowly I let my hand drift along the tops of the buttons, which one got this hunk of junk into the air.. I racked my brain for an answer to this dilemma and decided to do what every nerve in my body told me not to, I pushed the large red button.

There was a whirring, then a clacking, then finally the sound of an engine starting up. I let out a whoop of triumph, then buckled up the seat belt, cause ya know safety is badass now a days.

A screen popped up before my eyes, my refection staring back at me. Then the screen was lit up with a map. "Where is your destination?" A electronic voice boomed around the cockpit.

Slowly I leaned forward towards the controls and bit my lip, "Bialya, Alpha squad." I hear a rumbling, then suddenly I'm being pushed back into my seat, making the chair mold around me. Screaming I grabbed at the cushion I was sitting on and tried not to barf my breakfast all over their nice little jet, but at the speed this thing was going I wasn't quite sure I could hold it in much longer.

Finally the jet slowed down and I was able to push my vital organs back down to where they belonged. I glanced out of the cockpit to see where I was. And I immediately wished I hadn't. All that I could see under me was water, lots and lots of water.

I pulled myself back into my seat and tried to push the memories of the last time I had been near this much water out of my head. But flashed still danced before my eyes. The falling, crashing, saving the pilots. I clasped my hands to my head and cried out, trying desperately to ignore what was below me.

After a little while I was able to calm down and regain my composure. The small computer on the dashboard in front of me showed that my little red dot was nearing a whole bunch of other red dots, so either the plane was telling me I was getting closer to a pack of villains or the heroines.

I could feel the plane slow down, and the ground below me quickly started to rush up towards me. I gripped the side of my seat and let out my breath slowly, this was it, I was about to do an absolutely evil thing, betray my own evil cohorts in crime. But then again this was only going to be temporary, and I could just bribe them into trusting me later.

The jet hit the ground, quieter than a mouse. The glass above me slid back and I jumped out silently, landing crouched on the ground. Slowly I crawled towards where I had last seen the red dots on the pilot screen. But the only thing I could see was a large jeep coming straight towards me. I, being the naturally inquisitive person that I am, decided to go ahead and just join whoever was inside. I jogged towards the jeep, making sure to make a lot of noise so they would know I was approaching. Most likely they wouldn't kill me this way.

The jeep slowed down, then came to a halt. The driver stepped out, and without my powers my eyes could only see as well as any one else. I crept out in front of the jeep and waited as the driver walked towards me, a hood hiding his face in shadow.

"Ah Black Domino, how are you doing?" I smirked at the hooded figure, at least I knew who this group consisted of.

"Psimon, hows it going chap?"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	23. Sleeping with the enemy : part 2

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

** Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Also I was able to find out that Birdy is fourteen in the series, so we are just going to change his age to sixteen to be more compatible to Danni's!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Danni PoV**

_I could feel the plane slow down, and the ground below me quickly started to rush up towards me. I gripped the side of my seat and let out my breath slowly, this was it, I was about to do an absolutely evil thing, betray my own evil cohorts in crime. But then again this was only going to be temporary, and I could just bribe them into trusting me later._

_The jet hit the ground, quieter than a mouse. The glass above me slid back and I jumped out silently, landing crouched on the ground. Slowly I crawled towards where I had last seen the red dots on the pilot screen. But the only thing I could see was a large jeep coming straight towards me. I, being the naturally inquisitive person that I am, decided to go ahead and just join whoever was inside. I jogged towards the jeep, making sure to make a lot of noise so they would know I was approaching. Most likely they wouldn't kill me this way._

_The jeep slowed down, then came to a halt. The driver stepped out, and without my powers my eyes could only see as well as any one else. I crept out in front of the jeep and waited as the driver walked towards me, a hood hiding his face in shadow._

_"Ah Black Domino, how are you doing?" I smirked at the hooded figure, at least I knew who this group consisted of._

_"Psimon, hows it going chap?_"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me! **

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel! **

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

"Psimon, hows it going chap?" I bowed low to him, and faked a cockney accent. Quite spot on if I may add, Iggy taught me... I brushed the thought out of my mind and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, Psimon was a mind reader, I needed to concentrate and not give myself away.

"Oh and I may add the hood really suits you, it adds a dash of mystery to the ensemble." The man reached up and pulled the hood away from his face, revealing his grotesque and oversized brain. Smirking I walked closer to him and looked his head over, "Been polishing your brain lately, it looks shinier.."

Psimon gave me a small grin, "Psimon wants to know what you're doing here Domino, you've been missing for quite a while." I shrugged and walked closer to the jeep, but he moved in front of me and blocked my way.

I held up my hands in surrender, I wouldn't have trusted me either. Rule numbre uno in the villain business, trust no one, especially if they've been missing for a long while. They could have been kidnapped and placed as a sleeper agent, like Arrow. Oh the sweet irony!

I grinned at Psimon and casually crossed my arms over my chest, "Oh you know just wandering around.. What about you?" Psimon's eyes narrowed, a bit to soon to be asking him questions I guess.. He studied me for a moment then gave me this creeper smile.

"Psimon is going to the Bialyan base, would you like to come Domino? You will get no pay, but maybe you can earn your place back in the unit.." Smiling I bounded over to the jeep and swung open the passenger door and jumped in. Reclining back onto the soft cushion I placed my feet up on the dash-board and put my hands behind my head. No seat belt this time!

Psimon climbed into the drivers seat then started the truck back up. In a matter of moments we were on our way, hopefully to the same base Alpha was at. A faint stream of classical music drifted out of the worn out speakers. Grimacing I clasped my hands over my ears and tried to block out the noise.

"Aurgh! Must change channel!" Theatrically I reached out and tuned the radio to a different station, this time something more up my alley. Ellie Goulding, Only You, came on and I nodded my head to the beat.

Psimon rolled his eyes,then fixed them back onto the horizon. A few seconds later lights appeared, the silhouettes of tanks outlined like shadow puppets. I pulled my feet off the dashboard and let them fall to the ground with a clunk. Psimon pulled his hood back on and his eyes were once again hooded. I felt my mask, making sure it was secure and in place. Smirking I gripped the dashboard with both hands, "Its go time!"

The truck pulled into a space by one of the large hangers, then abruptly parked. I was thrown forward and I flicked Psimon off in return. The physic chuckled and I jumped out of the jeep. I quickly walked to the back and waited for Psimon to get out. But instead of Psimon I got a face full of Mammoth and Devastation. I leapt back and tried to not get squished between their feet.

I raise an eyebrow as Shimmer and Icicle Jr jumped out after them as well. I walked over to the drivers door and stepped out of the way as Psimon slowly opened the door, then proceeded to leap out. I leaned forward and glared at him, "Didn't know you had extra cargo.." I glanced over at the crew behind me and glared at them. I don't play well with others. Not anymore..

Psimon reached up and slowly pulled the hood away from his face. Suddenly I felt like someone was watching us, and I think I know who it is. Without being to suspicious I glanced over my shoulder and looked into the dunes behind us. Just as I suspected, I could just barely make out a pair of binoculars, but in an instant they disappeared.

Suddenly a hand clasped onto my shoulder, "Isn't that right Domino?" I spun around and faced the person speaking. Psimon. I nodded my head and smiled at him, like I had been listening.

He rolled his eyes and made of a noise of disgust. Then he turned around and began to talk to one of the officers, who gave him a clipboard and made a motion to sign some sort of paper. The man relented and I scuffed my shoe on the ground.

Finally everything was done with and Psimon turned to face his group of villians. "Alright, Psimon says to split up, guard that plane! Devastation, you and Mammoth are on perimeter, Shimmer, Icicle Jr, and Domino, you are inside, keep a close eye out for anything, or anyone, suspicious."

I nodded, then turned and began to walk towards the large hanger doors. My eyes focused in on the doors and I tried my best to ignore the two people behind me. But of course they just had to make it difficult.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and immediately my entire arm felt like it had undergone a severe case of frostbite. I glared at the piece of flesh and waited for its owner to remove it from my bubble. But said person didn't seem to want to live because they left it there.

My hand flew up and I latched onto their wrist and yanked their hand off my shoulder. I glared over my shoulder to see that the toucher had been Icicle Jr. his eyes narrowed, his hand slowly coming down to rest at his side.

"So your Black Domino huh? I thought you'd be taller.." My glare intensified and I felt my hand twitching at my side, just one shot would clean his smart mouthing head right off his shoulders. I took a deep breath and controlled myself, it wouldn't help my mission to kill the twit, I needed to remain calm. I smirked at him and let my eyes size up his form.

"And I thought you'd be cuter, so I guess we're both wrong." I spun around on my heel and began to stalk away, I needed to get inside the base. I heard footsteps pounding towards me, and instinctively I spun around, sweeping out my foot, effectively tripping my attacker. My attacker, now revealed to be Icicle Jr, jumped right back up and charged at me once again.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over, placing my foot directly on his throat, ready to crush it if he moved.

"Enough.. We have a job to do, stop fooling around." I glanced over at Shimmer. I didn't know she could talk.

Slowly I pulled my foot away from his throat and instead kicked him in the side. Shimmer walked over to my side and nodded towards the warehouse. I relented and followed her inside, not looking back to see if he had gotten up.

Shimmer pointed over to a walkway above our heads and I guessed that that was where I was supposed to go. I took a couple steps back, then ran forward and launched myself against the wall, propelling myself up enough that I was able to ninja run up the wall until I came to the railing of the walkway. I pulled myself up and looked over the railing quickly enough to see Shimmer point up at the same railing to Jr.

I ground my teeth together and tried to pull myself together. The squid nodded then shot out an ice bridge, sliding up it till he reached where I was standing. I crossed my arms and looked at the large, now useless, slab of ice leading up to where we were positioned.

"Gonna melt that?" I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

He glared at me then reached out his hand, then concentrated it down to a smaller cube of ice. Sighing I tossed a heat flare down and it finished the rest of it off. He eyes me distrustfully then his eyes landed on my collar, great.

"Wait, why do you have a collar on? We never got intel that you were sent to Belle Reve?" I glared at him and tugged at it uselessly.

"Couldn't get it off, and as you can see its still activated, so I couldn't use my powers. I'm just lucky they haven't tried to shock it or anything."

Ice-pops eyes got as big as dinner plates and he jumped away from me, "What if they're tracking it!?" I turned away from him and flicked him off as a response.

"Don't worry, they can't do that." I held back a smile at the falseness of the statement. I heard his footsteps come closer and he leaned on the rail beside me.

"I've been to Reve once, they all feared me." I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the back of the knee, making him almost tumble over the railing.

"Oh really, cause I heard you got tricked by the Martian and Superboy and foiled the prison break the prisoners were planning." I grinned at him, and crossed my arms over my chest, we both knew who had just won.

Jr opened up his mouth, probably so he could shove his foot in even deeper, but he was saved just in time. A huge booming sound shot through the relatively quiet night. Jr's head swung to the side and he went to jump over the railing. I quickly did the same, landing crouched on the ground. Suddenly the alarms located around the warehouse started to go off, and the large hanger doors started to slide shut.

I knew I could probably make it, but I wasn't to sure about Jr. so I grabbed the collar of his wife beater and threw him through the opening, jumping after him and making it through as well in just the nick of time.

Jr. pushed away from me, quickly dusting off his shoulder, like I had left some sort of mark on his body. Rolling my eyes I began to run towards where the explosion had come from. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I chose to believe that they belonged to Jr.

When I rounded the corner my eyes quickly zoomed in on a certain blondie and a musclebound lady.

Devastation had pinned the miniature Wonder Woman to the floor and I could barely hear her speaking.

"And who the heck are you? Wonder Baby, Wonder Brat? The Blonde Wonder?" I laughed, that was such a mediocre attempt at villainy. Bella could have done better. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest, and I resolved to take some aspirin after I was finished here.

I heard Jr.'s footsteps come up beside me, and it took a few seconds for him to reach my side.

"Devastation, whats going on? Who is that?" Jr. pointed at the brat with his frozen hand, a look of disgust on his face.

Devastation glanced up at us and her eyes narrowed. "She's less than forth coming on that point Jr. But I'm bettin she's not here alone." Smirking I stepped forward and kicked her face with my boot. I knew it probably wouldn't harm her but still, it never hurt to try.

Jr stepped forward, then held up his arm and iced it up. Smirking I stepped away from the brat, I may have been on their side, but that didn't mean I had to save her. He stretched out his arm and aimed his smoking fist at her face.

I noticed her arms tense up, and suddenly she was airborne. Before any of us could fire off a shot the brat threw off Devastation, who was still clinging to her back.

Stepping forward I pulled one of my guns out of its holsters, "Stop her!" I quickly fired off a few rounds, careful not to actually hit her. Jr and the few guards in the area quickly got to work firing an onslaught of bullets and tiny ice darts.

Then, like in slow motion, Blondie swung out her arm and deflected one of my stray bullets, making it ricochet and land at my feet. I stopped and watched her fly off, a stunned look on her face.

Once she had disappeared Psimon stepped forward and turned to look at us. "Search every inch of the facility. Find them!" Psimon then turned on his heel and marched off. Sighing I turned to the soldiers and nodded towards the compound.

"You heard him people, march your asses in their and look for the rest of them!" The men nodded quickly then hurried off. I smiled as they scurried around the corner. I loved this feeling,the power and fear I possessed was amazing.

I turned around to see both Mammoth and Jr staring at me expectantly. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair, then placed it on my hip. "OK I want both of you inside, Devastation, you are outside, the others might be camped out on the roof." Mammoth growled at me, probably didn't like me giving him orders when I wasn't really the one in charge. I shrugged and turned to walk back into the building, I wanted to be close to Psimon, he was clearly the one in charge. I might be able to get info off him.

I hurried over to one of the doors and smashed the keypad with the butt of my gun, overriding whatever access codes were on it, opening the door. Immediately guns were pointed in my face, but I swatted them away. Glaring at the men I grabbed one of the guns and swung it onto my back.

"Careful where you point those things, you might hurt somebody.." To prove my point I pulled the gun back off my back and swung it under the legs of one of the soldiers. He landed flat on his back and I placed the barrel directly under his chin. I looked at everyone and glared at them, "You get the point?"

They nodded and I pulled the gun away from the soldier's face. He quickly rolled away, and just to freak him out a bit more I pulled the trigger,making sure the bullet barely missed his ear. He jumped up to his feet and scurried away, reminding me of a dog with its tail between its legs.

My eyes roamed around the facility, if I was a homicidal maniac with a mind as big as a watermelon where would I be.. probably at home trying on wigs, but that didn't really apply to this situation. I needed to get somewhere high, then not only could I see where Psimon was I might be able to get a glimpse of the hero patrol.

My eyes landed on the walkway I had just been standing on.

Perfect.

I ran up the wall and flipped onto the platform. I leaned forward and searched the room. I saw a whole lot of soldiers, but no giant brains. Suddenly I saw something move in the shadows, a small flicker. My head swiveled towards the shadows, but when I searched the darkness I saw nothing. I gritted my teeth together, if I had my powers the shadows that surrounded this mystery person would have pulled away and revealed their secret to me. But of course life just liked to laugh in my face and flick me off.

I climbed on top of the railing and looked for a open space to land. There was a small pile of boxes, but the contents of the boxes was a riddle. Hopefully nothing too pointy inside. I didn't want to be a Danni kabob. Against my better judgment I took the leap of faith and jumped off the rail and towards the pile of crates.

Right before I hit the boxes I felt someone grab me around my waist and yank me away, throwing me on the ground. I glared and swept my foot under their leg, throwing them to the ground beside me. To my surprise I saw that the mystery person was the guard I had shot at. I rolled my eyes, really?

I leaned forward and gave him my sincerest look, "Listen dude I don't know, I know you probably have a 'crush'," I did air quotes here, "On me, I mean who wouldn't, I'm pretty awesome. But I don't need you to 'save' me. Kapeesh?"

Said soldier then stood up, brushed himself off, then walked over to one of the crates. I raised an eyebrow, what was he getting at..

Suddenly he popped off the top, revealing a whole lot of knives. I gave him a weak smile.

"So I didn't kill you, and you just saved my life, kinda. That makes us even.. Be happy I didn't just kill you right now for making me look stupid!" The dude pulled down the mask that covered the bottom portion of his face.

"Oh I think you do that easily enough on your own.." And then he high tailed it away, while I stood there stupidly, trying to process what the imbecile had just spoken to me.

I quickly shook off the feeling and hurried towards where I hoped Psimon to be.


	24. Sleeping with the enemy : part 3

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**I'm sorry the loooooonnnng wait, but I went on a writing spree once I saw how close we were to 100 reviews! So I decided to update in the celebration of getting...**

**100 reviews!**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**And thank you to my beta Red Shade43**

**Alright on to the story!**

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Danni PoV**

_I ran up the wall and flipped onto the platform. I leaned forward and searched the room. I saw a whole lot of soldiers, but no giant brains. Suddenly I saw something move in the shadows, a small flicker. My head swiveled towards the shadows, but when I searched the darkness I saw nothing. I gritted my teeth together, if I had my powers the shadows that surrounded this mystery person would have pulled away and revealed their secret to me. But of course life just liked to laugh in my face and flick me off._

_I climbed on top of the railing and looked for a open space to land. There was a small pile of boxes, but the contents of the boxes was a riddle. Hopefully nothing too pointy inside. I didn't want to be a Danni kabob. Against my better judgment I took the leap of faith and jumped off the rail and towards the pile of crates._

_Right before I hit the boxes I felt someone grab me around my waist and yank me away, throwing me on the ground. I glared and swept my foot under their leg, throwing them to the ground beside me. To my surprise I saw that the mystery person was the guard I had shot at. I rolled my eyes, really?_

_I leaned forward and gave him my sincerest look, "Listen dude I don't know, I know you probably have a 'crush'," I did air quotes here, "On me, I mean who wouldn't, I'm pretty awesome. But I don't need you to 'save' me. Kapeesh?"_

_Said soldier then stood up, brushed himself off, then walked over to one of the crates. I raised an eyebrow, what was he getting at.._

_Suddenly he popped off the top, revealing a whole lot of knives. I gave him a weak smile._

_"So I didn't kill you, and you just saved my life, kinda. That makes us even.. Be happy I didn't just kill you right now for making me look stupid!" The dude pulled down the mask that covered the bottom portion of his face._

_"Oh I think you do that easily enough on your own.." And then he high tailed it away, while I stood there stupidly, trying to process what the imbecile had just spoken to me._

_I quickly shook off the feeling and hurried towards where I hoped Psimon to be._

I hadn't gotten to far before I heard the physic, "Round up all of the runaways, we need to leave, NOW!"

I ran over to him, man did he look pissed. His hands were in fists, and he was tapping his foot impatiently, it was kind of comical really.

Psimon looked over at me, "Where are you here! You are supposed to be watching out for the little leaguers."

I shrugged. "I got bored." The physic glared at me, then turned and finished finding his soldiers their orders. I leaned back on my heels and waited for him to turn his attention back to me.

Suddenly he turned, then put his hands to his temples and I was blasted backwards.

I grabbed my head and sat up slowly, what was that!

Psimon was standing above me smirking, "You got in the way."

I frowned, in the way of what!?

I scrambled up to my feet and dusted myself off, "Listen bud, I don't know what your angle is but I don't like being blasted backward, but when I am I like answers!"

in response he nodded to something behind me.

I turned around and spotted bat brat laying on the floor behind me, out stone cold. I walked over to her, the rest of my 'team' gathering around her body as well.

Psimon nodded to Mammoth, "Psimon says get her in a pod."

Mammoth grunted, then picked up the squid by her cape, dragging her over to one of the containment units.

I stood back and smiled, today had been a good day so far, I had been able to rejoin my buds, and the brat was about to be shipped off to who knows where. I could go home happy.

But unfortunately Jr didn't seem as keen to this as I was. "Are you serious, the rest of these kids are runaways, strays, they won't be missed! But a bat brat!"

"Hey!" I shouted, "That's my word thank you very much!"

Psimon looked over at Jr, then began to walk over to where him and I were standing. "Batman himself is out of the picture and if anyone else misses her," He chuckled, and a glint of insanity sparked in his eyes. "Psimon says he just doesn't care!"

Devastations arm shot out and wrapped around the mans skinny frame. "Psimon, I like the way that pretty brain of yours..thinks,"

Gagging I covered my eyes, "Please you two, get a room!"

Psimon glared at me, then smiled at the brute, "Thank you Devastation. Now help Mammoth load the cargo, bat brat included, onto the plane."

I groaned, did no one understand that that was my phrase! Copyrighted and everything!

"Shimmer prepare for takeoff, then go upstairs and confirm the flight plan! I want this bird in the air in ten!"

Devastation walked over to bat brats canister and easily lifted it out of its holder. I followed Shimmer over to the control panel, and watched as she hit a large red button. Sirens blared, and the hanger doors at the end of the room began to open.

I hurried towards the rest of the containment units, I grabbed a dolly, and I was just barely able to put two pods onto it. Struggling I pushed them over to the plane, then handed them off to Mammoth.

Mammoth grunted at me, then put the teens away. Both him and Dev. lumbered off the plane, quickly grabbing more of the pods. I knew that they didn't need me now, so I stood back and relaxed.

Finally all of the runaways were on board.

"Cargo secure." I looked up Devastation was walking down the ramp on the back of the plane.

Jr pushed a plug looking thing into the side of the plane, "Just need a couple minutes to complete refueling." Psimon smirked, then walked off.

I glanced up at Shimmer, she was coming down on some sort of lift thing, like a crane. I turned around and watched Mammoth stack some crates.

I couldn't see how the two of them were related, I mean they kinda looked alike, but their personalities were different.

I looked back up at her, and she was now typing away at the computer. Suddenly sirens began wailing and I rolled my eyes, now what!?

Big metal screens covered the control panels that some of the soldiers were working on, and they banged their fists on them, shouting in some foreign language.

Psimon turned and looked at Shimmer, and I did the same, what was happening?

"Shimmer what are you..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, she turned around, and he froze.

"Martian!"

I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her head, I could just say that she got in the way of my bullet, nobody was watching.

The Martians eyes glowed green, and they locked onto Psimon's.

Jr's voice rang out from behind me, "Planes fully fueled, what's going on!?"

Static tore through my psyche, and I grabbed at my head, covering my ears trying to block it out.

I could see that the rest of my 'team' was doing the same, what was going on?!

"The Martian is HERE! Posing as Shimmer..." The static cleared from my head and I heard Mammoth growling behind me.

"We're engaged in physic battle." Immediately everyone began walking towards Psimon, and I got ready for a fight. If she was here, then that meant bee and blonde were here as well.

"Uh dude, you don't exactly have a winning record against her!" I glanced back, Jr was giving Psimon a confused look. I shook my head, it was strange for all of these people to be inside my brain.

"I don't have to win, I only have to hold her attention on the physic plane while you kill her in The material world!"

I glanced back at Jr just in time to see him smirk, "Devastation's right, your brain is pretty!" I rolled my eyes, I mean I could have thought of that..

Suddenly I heard the sound of an engine starting up. I froze and spun around, just in time to see the planes turbines begin to start to spin.

I ran towards the plane, "Wait! Who's at the controls!" I immediately wished I had my powers, I could have just teleported to the plane, but no the goodie two shoes just had to make sure I didn't cause any trouble.

"Dammit! Devastation, Mammoth stop that plane! Jr close the hanger door!" Everyone rushed off to do thief jobs, and I was left standing there, awkwardly.

After a couple of seconds I swore I could have heard Psimon sigh, "Domino, kill the Martian.." I jumped up and fist pumped into the air.

"Yes! Finally!" I could explain to the Preps later that I had been forced into it and that I could have blown my cover otherwise.

I ran over to the Martian and grabbed a knife from one of my sheaths, "This is for killing me!" I swung down T her exposed neck, but I felt my hand restrained.

"Why do you think you get to kill her?! She broke my heart!" I looked back at Jr.

"Come off it you piece of..." I paused, a loud screeching sound pulling at my attention.

I looked to see the hanger doors, which had just been in the process of closing, being torn off their hinges by Blondie.

Sighing I wrenched my hand out of Jr.s grip. "Fine we both kill her!" I moved to her other side and gestured at her exposed neck.

Jr iced up his hand and he glared at her, hate filling his eyes. Chuckling I mumbled under my breath, "Hell hath no fury like an ice pop scorned.."

Jr glared at me, then raised his arm back, "This is for breaking me heart in Bell Reve Martian!"

Both of us swung our arms forward, aimed to kill.

But we both froze, Psimon was screaming, waving his arms around his brain, swatting at something.

then I realized something, if Psimon wasn't distracting the Martian. Jr and I both looked at her, and I saw his eyes fill with fear.

There was a flash of light, then Psimon fell to the ground.

"Uh oh!" I looked at the Martian, her eyes faded back to their normal color and she smirked at both myself and Jr.

Slowly she morphed back into her normal appearance, "Uh oh is right."

Right about then I was sent flying through the air, Jr right beside me. I crashed into the wall behind me, denting it.

I fell down, slamming into the ground. Moaning I tried to get back up, but my entire body felt like it had just been put into the meat grinder.

I struggled to my feet, just in time to see Devastation and Mammoth go flying through the air.

The plane was nearing the end of the runway, and if they left without me I was going to be stuck here, with out my powers, forever.

That wasn't happening.

"Mammoth, throw something!" That's right, if I couldn't leave, they couldn't leave.

The brute glanced back at me, then grabbed a forklift that was close by him. I ran over to it, and latched on just as he chunked it through the air. I went sailing, the wind ripped at my face, and I had to hold on for dear life.

The plane was just getting airborne when I hit. I let go, and watched as the forklift tore through the wing of the plane, like it was butter or something.

About halfway through it hit the engine, and the entire wing exploded. I was thrown through the air, but I latched onto the hull just before I was thrown off.

We hit the side of the runway, taking off the other wing. Without something holding us up in the air the plane nose dived, hit the Tarmac, and threw me upwards.

I landed back on the roof of the plane, and I looked around for something to hold on to. But of course there was nothing in sight, and right at that moment we fell out into the giant cavern outside.

Screaming I tried to figure a way out, where were the preps when you needed them! Not that I ya know needed them... "HELP! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Screw the tough act! I wanted to live!

Blondie flew past my face, almost knocking me off. The Martian did the same behind me, but she actually hit me, making me lose my flimsy grip. Screaming I grabbed for anything I could hold onto but my fingers just slid off the hull.

Suddenly I felt something latch onto the plane, and the Bioship appeared above my head. I grabbed onto the claw that was attached to the plane and tried not to pass out from happiness. I had never been so happy to see the alien craft in my entire life.

"Alright, everyone aboard!" I looked up to see the Martian, her eyes glowing green, flying beside her ship.

I began to slowly climb the claw, but right as I was about to enter, the hole that everyone else had entered closed up.

I pounded on the floor of the ship, she was not leaving me out here! Finally the floor opened back up and I climbed inside. I pulled myself over to one of the chairs and I sat down, utterly beat.

I shut my eyes and was out like a light.

When walked up we were arrivingn at the mountain, I shifted in my seat and prepared to face Wings.

I followed the rest of the preps back into the main training room, and standing in the middle of it was Nightwing.

He nodded to each of us, then flagged me over. "I was listening in, you did an ok job Dannielle, but don't ever try and hurt MY team again.." He gave me a Wing-glare, and I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh whatever are you talking about?" He stepped forward and I jumped back, if he tried to hit me I was out of here.

He continued to glare at me, but he composed himself and turned back to the others.

"Psimon planted mental suggestions in the minds of his doctors and nurses, they've been tending to an empty hospital bed for months. I'm sorry."

The Martian, who I had to guess Wings has been talking to, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Had to happen eventually."

"So no sign of any alien tech?" All of the Preps looked at each other.

"None, but what we found was strange enough." This time it was Bee talking.

"It was clear in Shimmers mind that Queen Bee was acting as a middle-man, delivering abducted humans to an unknown partner." The Martian looked over at Nightwing, probably wondering why.

"We questioned all the abductees, most were runaways, all were kidnapped after the destruction of Melina Island and the Kroloteans."

I stepped forward, "You mean the greenies?" All of the goodie two shoes cast me an annoyed look, and I shrugged and stepped back.

Nightwing glared at me yet again, "So if the Bialyans weren't kidnapping humans for the Kroloteans, who is this partner?"

Blondie sighed, bringing attention over to her. "Another unanswered question!"

Nightwing smiled at her, and my jaw just about hit the floor. He began to walk towards her, and the tone in his voice became softer. "New questions keep the investigation moving forward. You saved lives, and got each other home safe. It's a successful mission in my book." He turned and faced the rest of the team.

"Good work Alpha." He then turned towards me.

So while the rest of the preps were having a group hug Wings walked me over to the side of the room. "Did you get any intel, anything suspicious." I frowned and put my hand on my chin.

"Maybe..." I looked at him, then leaned forward and whispered, "Do you have camera feed on this thing, somebody jogged my memory." Wings stared at me, then shook his head no.

I frowned great, now we would never know. "But I can hack into the cameras and rewind..."

I nodded, "Perfect!"

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	25. Say What Now!

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**Danni PoV:**

_Nightwing smiled at her, and my jaw just about hit the floor. He began to walk towards her, and the tone in his voice became softer. "New questions keep the investigation moving forward. You saved lives, and got each other home safe. It's a successful mission in my book." He turned and faced the rest of the team._

_"Good work Alpha." He then turned towards me._

_So while the rest of the preps were having a group hug Wings walked me over to the side of the room. "Did you get any intel, anything suspicious." I frowned and put my hand on my chin._

_"Maybe..." I looked at him, then leaned forward and whispered, "Do you have camera feed on this thing, somebody jogged my memory." Wings stared at me, then shook his head no._

_I frowned, great, now we would never know. "But I can hack into the cameras and rewind..."_

_I nodded, "Perfect!"_

Wings nodded over to a large computer, WILMA? I shook my head, of course not. I was going crazy, I needed to focus. Wings tapped on the front of the screen, and a blue holograph popped up.

He typed in a few random codes, and it occurred to me that I probably should have been paying attention. But that would take effort, and I wasn't ready to give it just yet.

Suddenly camera feed popped up on the screen.

I reached forward and set the time to when I thought I had seen the face.

The feed went all laggy, then it cleared out.

It was from an different angle than my own point of view, and I could just barely make out my form on the balcony where I was crouched.

I could see the boxes below, and after a couple of moments I jumped. I grimaced, but just before my body hit the boxes a hand shot out of nowhere. I mean even though I knew where it was coming from I still wasn't able to see the hand pop out!

I was thrown to the floor, and out stepped my mystery man.

I saw him unveil the crate, but there was no sound.

He pulled down his mask and I reached out and grabbed at the screen, "Stop!" Wings reached forward then paused it.

"Can you zoom in on this thing?" He nodded then pressed a few buttons, magnifying the face until it covered the entire screen.

I looked at it for a moment, there was something familiar about it, but I wasn't sure what.

It had only been an inkling of a thought at the hanger, but now it was a full blown thought. I had to know who they where.

Wings frowned, "I'll run a face scan on them, see if I can match their face structure to any on our database."

"Kay, I'm just going to go.. Over there.." I motioned towards an unoccupied space to my left.

I shuffled over to my left and stood still, awkwardly staring down at my shoes. That's when I noticed something. I leaned down and stared at the speck on my shoe. Except it wasn't a speck.

It was a tracer.

I snatched it off my boot and stomped it under my heel. Wings was giving me a look, should I tell him?

I gave him an a innocent smile and waved at him. He glared at me, then went back to looking for a match to my mystery person.

Hopefully they hadn't been able to put a fix on my location.

Hopefully.

With my luck an army was probably on their way now. But that brought up the question, why had someone put a tracer on me? I hadn't blown my cover, and I didn't think anyone else noticed my collar, which was probably the only reason for suspicion..

Most likely..

"Hey, I found a match." My head swiveled over in Wings direction, I could think about the tracker later.

"David Henderson, petty thief. American, I don't know how he was able to get in with the Bialyian troops."

I looked at the dude on the screen. He looked about eighteen years old, and he had blonde hair... With light red highlights.

"Iggy?..."


	26. It's All a Haze

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Also, would you like me to respond to y'all's reviews up here or PM you responses, cause I was thinking of starting that.. Review what you think!**

**Alright on to the story!**

**Danni PoV:**

_It was a tracer._

_I snatched it off my boot and stomped it under my heel. Wings was giving me a look, should I tell him?_

_I gave him an a innocent smile and waved at him. He glared at me, then went back to looking for a match to my mystery person._

_Hopefully they hadn't been able to put a fix on my location._

_Hopefully._

_With my luck an army was probably on their way now. But that brought up the question, why had someone put a tracer on me? I hadn't blown my cover, and I didn't think anyone else noticed my collar, which was probably the only reason for suspicion.._

_Most likely.._

_"Hey, I found a match." My head swiveled over in Wings direction, I could think about the tracker later._

_"David Henderson, petty thief. American, I don't know how he was able to get in with the Bialyian troops."_

_I looked at the dude on the screen. He looked about sixteen years old, and he had blonde hair... With light red highlights._

_"Iggy?..."_

Wings looked over at me, his arms crossed, "So you do know him?"

I nodded, "Yea of course, I told you I did didn't I?" His eyes narrowed, and I got the feeling that he didn't appreciate my sarcasm.

"So why did you call him Iggy? Is that a code name?" He leaned forward, his hands gripping the desk

I looked up towards the ceiling, not good. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for once.

"He just looks like somebody I used to know, but now that I look at it, it's not him." A bald face lie. It was Iggy, just younger.

I could tell, it just fit.

I mean his features were a bit different, and his hair was shorter, but it was Iggy. Now that I thought about I couldn't help but wonder how I didn't notice that it had been him. Then again I had only been able to see from his eyes to just above his lower lip, but still!

I was disappointed in myself, I had been a foot away from him, and I hadn't killed him. It was a shame.

Wings was still staring at me, but he slowly nodded. Then he pulled out cuffs and slapped them on my wrists.

I squeaked and pulled at them, but it was to late. "What the hell Wings! What..wh.. why?.."

He glared at me, "You lied, so I obviously can't trust you, which endangers the Team. So you get cuffed." He then grabbed me by my arm and began to drag me away from the computer screen.

Should I tell him? I mean it couldn't hurt me could it? I wanted to sooo badly, but something stopped me. Instead I let him drag me back to my cell.

He flung open the door, then pushed me inside. I held up my cuffs, but instead of taking them off he simply shut the door in my face.

So I stood there, probably looking like an idiot.

I stomped over to my cot and sat down, but as soon as I did it broke out from under me. I fell on the floor and just laid right where I was. A small panel opened on the door, squeaking loudly.

That was usually where food came in, but instead of a delicious dinner of barf on a plate, in dropped a pencil and a piece of paper.

I stayed where I was for a moment, I mean what if it was a trap. Like the Hunger Games or something. A quick way to get me out of their hair.

A few seconds passed by, and when it didn't explode I assumed it was safe to take. I shuffled over to the items and picked them up cautiously. I held them up to the light, knocked them on the ground, inspected every inch of their surface. Nothing seem to be amiss.

I held the pencil in my hand, by nothing seemed to pop out in my mind to draw, or write for that matter. Then the world seemed to blur, and my mind became blank. I looked up at one of the security cameras, but I didn't really see it.

When the world finally came back into focus I immediately wanted to look at what I had drawn. But I was a bit afraid to look. It had been over a year since my last future drawing, and I was surprised to learn that this power still worked.

But then again the loser league probably didn't know about this power, otherwise I'm sure they would have blocked it with the collar.

I slowly lowered may eyes, I didn't really want to see what was on the paper.

It was the forest.

I had drawn the exact same thing!

"Are you freakin' serious!" I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. But that was when my mind went slack yet again. My hand flew out and grabbed the pencil, and I began to draw on the floor.

I had no control over what I was doing.

Soon all I could see was the forest, the cabins, the lone body in the distance.

It enveloped my mind, stained my eyes.

It was all I could think of.

Then I felt hands restraining me, someone took away the pencil. They couldn't so that, I needed it! I could feel myself reaching for it, wanting it. But they just kept taking it away. Why were they doing that?

Someone was holding me down, but they couldn't keep me down, the forest was calling me, it wanted me.

Just as much as I wanted it.

I felt something prick me, and my vision started to blur. Slowly it faded to black.

The last thing on my eyes was the forest, and only the forest.

I could feel something cold brush my cheek, and I opened my heavy eyelids to see what it was.

It was snow.

I was outside, a beach.

I quickly recognized the place, it was the same beach from my last dream. And just like last time the same mystery girl was there.

She was facing the ocean, which was still frozen. Her cloak was on, but the hood was down, and her hair was swirling in the breeze.

I could feel the forest, it was still tugging for my attention, but I was able to put it away, here it wasn't important.

I walked towards her, my footsteps crunching on the icy sand.

Her head turned slowly, and small smile tugging at her mouth. "What's up?"

I smirked, "Oh you know, the usual. How 'bout you?"

She crossed her arms, "Good, any idea as to why I'm here?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, but that brings up something. I never did catch your name.."

She smiled, "You can call me Ranger." She then gestured to her cloaks clasp, which had a capital R on it. And guessing from the look of it, it looked to be made of gold, and the R itself looked like it was made of branches, little golden branches.

Cool.

I got the feeling that I probably should tell her my false identity to, but hey, she was in my head, might as well tell her my name.

"Danni.."

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Sorry for the mental breakdown there. I think Danni's goin a bit crazy from being cooped up.**

**And a HUGE thank you to Red Shade43 for submitting Ranger to me! :) **

**Hey, another quick question, long chapters and long updates, or short chapters and short chapters? Review!**


	27. We're All Mad Here

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

**Danni PoV:**

_It was snow._

_I was outside, a beach._

_I quickly recognized the place, it was the same beach from my last dream. And just like last time the same mystery girl was there._

_She was facing the ocean, which was still frozen. Her cloak was on, but the hood was down, and her hair was swirling in the breeze._

_I could feel the forest, it was still tugging for my attention, but I was able to put it away, here it wasn't important._

_I walked towards her, my footsteps crunching on the icy sand._

_Her head turned slowly, and small smile tugging at her mouth. "What's up?"_

_I smirked, "Oh you know, the usual. How 'bout you?"_

_She crossed her arms, "Good, any idea as to why I'm here?"_

_I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine, but that brings up something. I never did catch your name.."_

_She smiled, "You can call me Ranger." She then gestured to her cloaks clasp, which had a capital R on it. And guessing from the look of it, it looked to be made of gold, and the R itself looked like it was made of branches, little golden branches._

_Cool._

_I got the feeling that I probably should tell her my false identity to, but hey, she was in my head, might as well tell her my name._

_"Danni.."_

She held out her hand, "Nice to finally find out your name, kind of creepish not knowing since it I am inside your head.."

"Same. So Ranger, do you happen to know where a forest might be?"

She placed her hands on her hips, and I caught a glance of a small crossbow on her wrist.

So not as unarmed as I thought.

"So do you have any powers or anything..." I narrowed my eyes, why the change of topic.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh and no, sorry, no forests." I relaxed, ok she had just spaced out, that made me a little more relaxed.

"Yea, I can control shadows, teleport, and turn my own body into shadows." I decided I should leave out the black fire and drawings. Batter to keep some things secret.

You just couldn't trust anyone nowadays.

"How 'bout you, got any special talents I should be wary of?"

She laughed, "You should just be away of me." I crossed my arms, trying to scare me were we.

"Not likely, I've faced off against some of the best, next to them I'm pretty sure you're like a mouse."

She stepped forward, her hand going to her belt. "A mouse to a elephant.." Her hand flew up and she pulled her hood over her eyes. Then she disappeared before my eyes.

I froze, where the hell had she gone! Just in case I flipped back, then reached down and threw sand up around me. I saw it settle a bit to my left, and I swung my foot over in the direction, but I hit nothing.

That's when I remembered, this was my head. I imagined her in front of me, visible.

I heard a small squeak, then there she was, her hood off and completely visible. I smirked, "Don't forget where you are dude, my mind," I tapped my head for emphasis, "Not a fun place to be in when I'm angry."

She was gritting her teeth together, so I flipped her over so she was upside down, just to make her even madder.

Her face started getting red, but her expression was the best part. She looked like she wanted to punch me, or rip out my larynx. I couldn't help myself, and before long I was rolling on the ground in laughter.

I felt a lapse in my concentration, and before my mind could process what was happening she was running towards me, her foot outstretched in a roundhouse kick.

I was just barely able to duck, but she had the upper hand. She swung at my head, her fist connecting with my chin, snapping my head to the side. I fell to the ground, stunned.

I rolled to the side, her foot landing about a foot away from my face. I climbed up to my feet, man was I out of shape.

**Back In The Real World:**

"What's going on? Why is she out?" Nightwing walked into the small, now crammed to its limit, holding cell.

He could see the girl on the floor, unconscious. She was spasming randomly, and her mouth was slack, her eyes fixed on a random point in the room.

Crowded around the grill were three doctors, as well as a few concerned members of the Team.

Suddenly her head snapped to the side, a large bruise forming on her jaw.

A doctor quickly grabbed a ice pack and placed it on her swollen jaw. The air was thick with tension, and the spasming girl didn't help.

One of the doctors looked up at the young man, "We don't quite know. Apparently she was going insane, and was sedated. Um... Robin is currently consulting the tape, he won't let anyone else see it, would you mind getting it for us so we may look at it for a consultation?"

Nightwing nodded, his mouth slipping into a frown, why would Tim not let anyone else see the tape, that wasn't like him.

Nightwing walked towards the door to the adjoining room. He reached forward and went to turn the door handle, locked.

Not a problem for the great Nightwing. He was quickly able to pick the lock, and slowly pushed open the door, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

He could see Robins small form in the corner of the room, hunched over a tv. He walked over to the teen, "Rob, what's going on? This is serious, you need to turn the tape over to the doctors so they can study it."

Tim turned around, his face a mix of anger and determination. "But they won't see what's really going on! I don't think that what happened was something that was medically wrong with her. Look at this.."

He leaned over and pressed several buttons on the screen, and the tape began to rewind. He stopped the tape right as the package was being dropped in. Danni crawled forward, then picked up both the pencil and paper. Then she began to draw.

Robin stopped the tape then pointed to the screen.

"Look, you can see her hesitation to look down, and she didn't even look at the paper when she was drawing, it's like it was instinct, like her hand knew where to go." He quickly started the tape back up.

She crumpled the paper up, then threw it across the room. That's when shit hit the fan.

She began to draw all over the floor, her eyes rolling back into her skull. The Team ran into the room, Blue Beetle snatching the pencil from her hand. She leapt at him, but was restrained by Robin himself. She kicked at him, but Lagoon Boy slipped past and stuck a needle into her neck. After a moment she went limp, then passed out.

Robin stopped the tape, then turned to look at Nightwing.

"Poison?" Nightwing guessed.

Tim shook his head, "No, Gar took her the pencil and paper, he would have been poisoned as well."

Nightwing leaned forward and looked at the screen, as if trying to decode the secret it held.

"Does she have any existing medical conditions that may have caused this? Any way her powers could have caused this? Was she under any extreme stress?" Tim looked up at the older teen, a puzzled look on his face.

Nightwing nodded, "She saw a face that she recognized on the mission she just went on." He quickly pulled the file up on the screen.

Robin frowned, "I think I recognize him to..." He leaned forward, his hands on his head. "I think...I..In..Inferno!" His head snapped up, "Inferno! Leader of Red X, the terrorist team she was previously on."

Nightwing took a step back. "Inferno.. Iggy.. That's who it is! David must have lied to her, to his 'team', told them his name was Iggy."

"Or his real name is Iggy, and this is just an alias.." Robin proposed.

Nightwing frowned, "We can figure that out later, I need to make a call, give the doctors the tape."

Before Tim could say a word Dick left.

He walked down the hall until he came to a large computer. He picked up a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Angie's Flower Emporium, how may I assist you?"

Nightwing gritted his teeth together, "It's Dannielle."

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Ok the reason I'm updating so quickly is because I wanted to get this chapter out for all of you because I am not going to updating for a while! I know it's sad, but don't worry, I will update as soon as I can!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	28. Radioactive

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

_In the Real World:_

_"Poison?" Nightwing guessed._

_Tim shook his head, "No, Gar took her the pencil and paper, he would have been poisoned as well."_

_Nightwing leaned forward and looked at the screen, as if trying to decode the secret it held._

_"Does she have any existing medical conditions that may have caused this? Any way her powers could have caused this? Was she under any extreme stress?" Tim looked up at the older teen, a puzzled look on his face._

_Nightwing nodded, "She saw a face that she recognized on the mission she just went on." He quickly pulled the file up on the screen._

_Robin frowned, "I think I recognize him to..." He leaned forward, his hands on his head. "I think...I..In..Inferno!" His head snapped up, "Inferno! Leader of Red X, the terrorist team she was previously on."_

_Nightwing took a step back. "Inferno.. Iggy.. That's who it is! David must have lied to her, to his 'team', told them his name was Iggy."_

_"Or his real name is Iggy, and this is just an alias.." Robin proposed._

_Nightwing frowned, "We can figure that out later, I need to make a call, give the doctors the tape."_

_Before Tim could say a word Dick left._

_He walked down the hall until he came to a large computer. He picked up a phone and dialed a number._

_"Hello, Angie's Flower Emporium, how may I assist you?"_

_Nightwing gritted his teeth together, "It's Dannielle."_

**Danni PoV:**

I felt a lapse in my concentration, and before my mind could process what was happening she was running towards me, her foot outstretched in a roundhouse kick.

I was just barely able to duck, but she had the upper hand. She swung at my head, her fist connecting with my chin, snapping my head to the side. I fell to the ground, stunned.

I rolled to the side, her foot landing about a foot away from my face. I climbed up to my feet, man was I out of shape.

I tried to control my rapid breathing, but I felt like I was breathing out of a tube. Suddenly a stinging sensation prickled up my arm. I glanced down and screamed, my arm was on fire! The flames licked up my arm, swirling around, burning my flesh.

The flames began to move towards my face, but they were abruptly stopped. Ranger threw a pail of water on me, putting out the fire, but also soaking me in the process. I glared at her, but nodded my head in thanks.

I put my hand on my jaw and rubbed it, man did that hurt. Snow began to fall, and a stream of it floated down and caressed my jaw.

My soaking clothes began to freeze up, and I almost wished for the fire again. Ranger's eyes wandered over and looked at the shore line. "Want to wish up a campfire? Getting kind of cold here.." I glared at her, so we were demanding now?

She rolled her eyes, "C'mon, I know you're cold too, your shivering!"

I pulled my arms behind my back and glared at her, "Nuh uh! Your eyes are just shaking!"

She scoffed, but I had to admit, even I was beginning to get cold.

I dropped down to the ground, crossed my legs, then imagined a camp fire. A few seconds later one appeared.

"By the way, do you think you could rid of some of this ice? Makes sitting kind of uncomfortable.." I glanced up at Ranger, man was she pushy..

But I had to admit, she was right. Icicles pricking your ass was not your average pillow. So I tried to imagine the beach normal, or at least the sand anyways.

But nothing changed.

Everything was still frozen, an ice wasteland. My lips pulled down into a frown, what the hell?

"Brain not turned on?" I glared at Ranger, could she not see that I was trying to concentrate!

She shrugged, "Sorry, just cold, gets me in a mood.."

Not really an excuse if you ask me. I grabbed a handful of snow and smeared it on my burn. It stung but the cold felt good.

I held my hands up to the warmth of the fire, defrosting my freezing fingers.

Ranger sat opposite to me, and she held out her hands as well.

I looked up, the sky was beginning to grow dark, I needed to find a place to sleep. I scooted closer to the fire and laid down on my back and crossed my arms behind my head.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't kill me once I fall asleep, that would kinda suck." She scoffed but she reached around the flames and offered me her hand.

"Deal." I smirked and shook her hand, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

**In The Real World:**

Nightwing gritted his teeth together, "It's Dannielle."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry your breaking up, can I transfer you to my other line? Please hold.."

He heard a click, then static.

"Alright, My ends secure, what about yours?"

Nightwing frowned, "It's secure.."

Once again there was silence from the other end. "How can I trust you?"

Nightwings hands tightened on the phone, "I got you out of the Reformatory didn't I?! I got you the job your working at now, wiped your slate clean. You and your friend! I can take all of that away just as easily as I gave it to you.."

There was a burst of static, "Alright, alright! Why are you calling about Danni, she's not with us? I thought you were keeping tabs on her? Don't tell me she's run away!"

"No, she's in some sort of coma. But right before she went under she was drawing something, a forest. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, she never talked to us about a forest. But she never really talked to us about a whole lot of personal stuff. Why is it so important?"

"Thats classified for the time being, thank you for your cooperation."

He heard a thumping noise, and he held the phone away from his ear, his thumb poised over the end button.

"Woah now! You can't just call me then hang up on me without even telling me the reason you needed my information! I demand!.."

Nightwing hung up, the girl obviously didn't know, she was no longer of use.

He was going to have to find out about this forest himself.

**Angie's Flower Emporium:**

"I demand!.." She heard a click, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Answers.."

She glared down at the phone, daggers in her eyes. "Heroes, not so different from villains really. Once your not useful your disposed of.. At least they don't kill you!"

"Nichola, we have visitors!"

The girl swiveled around, the phone held loosely in her hand. "Geez Alex, don't scare me like that!"

A boy walked in, he had light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked around sixteen, and he was holding a potted plant in his hand. He tossed the girl the plant, and she caught it with quick reflexes.

She turned around and stretched upwards to put the rose on a shelf close to her. "Oh really, who are they? Caped crusaders?" A small smile flitted across her face.

"Not quite.." She froze, then turned back around slowly. The rose bush still in hand.

"Hansel and Gretel.."

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Ok I decided to try something different, multiple PoVs in a single chapter! I want to try this out, but if it becomes to confusing I might just so separate chapters.**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	29. What Doesn't Belong

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

_Angie's Flower Emporium:_

_"I demand!.." She heard a click, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Answers.."_

_She glared down at the phone, daggers in her eyes. "Heroes, not so different from villains really. Once your not useful your disposed of.. At least they don't kill you!"_

_"Nicole, we have visitors!"_

_The girl swiveled around, the phone held loosely in her hand. "Geez Alex, don't scare me like that!"_

_A boy walked in, he had light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He looked around sixteen, and he was holding a potted plant in his hand. He tossed the girl the plant, and she caught it with quick reflexes._

_She turned around and stretched upwards to put the rose on a shelf close to her. "Oh really, who are they? Caped crusaders?" A small smile flitted across her face._

_"Not quite.." She froze, them turned back around slowly. The rose bush still in hand._

_"Hansel and Gretel.."_

**Danni PoV:**

But I had to admit, she was right. Icicles pricking your ass was not your average pillow. So I tried to imagine the beach normal, or at least the sand anyways.

But nothing changed.

Everything was still frozen, an ice wasteland. My lips pulled down into a frown, what the hell?

"Brain not turned on?" I glared at Ranger, could she not see that I was trying to concentrate!

She shrugged, "Sorry, just cold, gets me in a mood.."

Not really an excuse if you ask me. I grabbed a handful of snow and smeared it on my burn. It stung but the cold felt good.

I held my hands up to the warmth of the fire, defrosting my freezing fingers.

Ranger sat opposite to me, and she held out her hands as well.

I looked up, the sky was beginning to grow dark, I needed to find a place to sleep. I scooted closer to the fire and laid down on my back and crossed my arms behind my head.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't kill me once I fall asleep, that would kinda suck." She scoffed but she reached around the flames and offered me her hand.

"Deal." I smirked and shook her hand, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, the warmth of the fire lulling me into what I had to assume was sleep.

My eyelids fluttered open, and it took me a second to gather my bearings.

I was still in my little dreamworld.

Great, I was stuck.

Ranger was passed out by the other edge of the fire, her cloak making her almost impossible to see. I could kill her now, I had never promised her I wouldn't.. But if I did then where was my hospitality? Might as well be a good host, even if I didn't want her in my head to begin with.

Since I was up I figured I might as well get something done. Like figure out why I kept drawing the forest for instance.

First thing I needed to figure out was the location. But since I was stuck in my mind, which was stuck in my body, which probably wasn't going anywhere, I couldn't exactly do that..

Damn..

Guess that meant I needed to figure out why I kept drawing it. It clearly hadn't happened yet, as I did keep drawing it. But why?! The figure almost had the shape of a man, so I don't think that it was me, I mean I don't have much of a figure but I don't think I looked like that much of a dude.

So if it wasn't me.. Who was it?

**In The Real World:**

He was going to have to find out about this forest himself.

Nightwing walked back to Dannielle's cell, he was determined to get answers. But first he needed to get his hands on one of her drawings.

He walked into her room, she was still passed out in the floor, and one of the doctors had a syringe in his hand.

Nightwings eyes narrowed, "What's that?"

The doctor holding the syringe looked up at the hero, "We are hoping it wakes her up, it's a stimulant, but it has traces of alcohol. We were told she drank so we think her body will respond to it."

Nightwing frowned, "And if it doesn't wake her up?"

The doctors all shared a secretive glance, they all knew what would happen. "We are going to have to move her to the medic bay for further... Measurements."

Nightwing knew that the doctors had something up their sleeve, something planned, but what exactly he wasn't sure.

"Preparing for injection.." Slowly the doctor with the syringe lowered his hand, coming closer to the girls arm with each passing second. Finally he stuck the needle into her arm, the needle going deep into her flesh. The doctor quickly pulled it out, and there was a tense silence in the room as everyone waited.

Her eyelids fluttered, then she began convulsing. She grabbed her arm and began to scratch at it, screaming wildly.

"Make her stop! Get out the morphine! Calm her down!" The doctors jumped on her and grabbed her arms and legs, restraining her to the floor. Suddenly she went limp, her body slack, and her eyes rolled back into her skull.

Immediately the doctors picked her up, throwing her harshly onto a waiting cart. Shouting medical jargon the doctors wheeled her out of the room, pushing a startled Nightwing out of the way.

**Angie's Flower Emporium:**

She turned around and stretched upwards to put the rose on a shelf close to her. "Oh really, who are they? Caped crusaders?" A small smile flitted across her face.

"Not quite.." She froze, then turned back around slowly. The rose bush still in hand.

"Hansel and Gretel.."

The rose bush slipped out of her hands, falling towards the floor in slow motion. It hit the floor, shattering upon impact.

"What was that?! Nic, have you stubbed your toe again! I swear your to clumsy to keep around!" A voice shouted from the other room, hoarse, and tense.

There was a crashing in the front room, the sound of shattering pots. Both of the teens eyes swept towards the noise, neither moving to see what was happening.

Then the sound of a gunshot.

That spurred the two into action, they both ran towards the back wall, throwing aside plants and tools in their haste. Finally they cleared the wall, but there was nothing to be seen. But that didn't stop them.

The boy, Alex, pushed his hand into the middle of the wall, and after a second of tense silence, the wall moved to the side.

"Don't try and hide! We know you are there, come out now and you won't be harmed!" A man shouted from the other room, getting louder as he came closer.

"RUN!" The females voice rang out, but was silenced by another gunshot. The teens didn't hesitate as they fled from the store, they both knew their Guardian was dead. Alex turned as they crossed the threshold into the tunnel, then slammed his fist down onto a small button hidden around leaves. The door slid shut behind them, locking them in.

They raced down the corridor, leaping over vines, dodging hanging tree roots.

"Boom!" The sound of an explosion behind them made the two swing back and look over their shoulders. There was dim glow behind them, and the faint smell of smoke now wafted through the air.

They were in the tunnel.

"X, what are we gonna do?! If they catch us!.." The boys face hardened, the faint scar under his left eye flashing in the light.

"They won't.."

He then reached into his pocket, then pulled out a detonator. "Once we get out I'm blowing this tunnel up, it's walls are laced with explosives, not even they can withstand that!"

The girl nodded, but there was worry in her eyes. "I want out.."

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Ok I decided to try something different, multiple PoVs in a single chapter! I want to try this out, but if it becomes to confusing I might just so separate chapters.**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	30. And Cue the Intense Music

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

_Angie's Flower Emporium:__.._

_That spurred the two into action, they both ran towards the back wall, throwing aside plants and tools in their haste. Finally they cleared the wall, but there was nothing to be seen. But that didn't stop them._

_The boy, Alex, pushed his hand into the middle of the wall, and after a second of tense silence, the wall moved to the side._

_"Don't try and hide! We know you are there, come out now and you won't be harmed!" A man shouted from the other room, getting louder as he came closer._

_"RUN!" The females voice rang out, but was silenced by another gunshot. The teens didn't hesitate as they fled from the store, they both knew their Guardian was dead. Alex turned as they crossed the threshold into the tunnel, then slammed his fist down onto a small button hidden around leaves. The door slid shut behind them, locking them in._

_They raced down the corridor, leaping over vines, dodging hanging tree roots._

_"Boom!" The sound of an explosion behind them made the two swing back and look over their shoulders. There was dim glow behind them, and the faint smell of smoke now wafted through the air._

_They were in the tunnel._

_"X, what are we gonna do?! If they catch us!.." The boys face hardened, the faint scar under his left eye flashing in the light._

_"They won't.."_

_He then reached into his pocket, then pulled out a detonator. "Once we get out I'm blowing this tunnel up, it's walls are laced with explosives, not even they can withstand that!"_

_The girl nodded, but there was worry in her eyes. "I want out.."_

**In The Real World:**

Immediately the doctors picked her up, throwing her harshly onto a waiting cart. Shouting medical jargon the doctors wheeled her out of the room, pushing a startled Nightwing out of the way.

They rushed out of the door, barreling down the hall, shoving anyone who got in their way, out of it. They flew down the winding halls like a hurricane, heading straight for the med-bay.

Nightwing followed behind, a small frown on his face. What had they meant, more measurements? 'Somethings not right' his instincts told him.

He caught up to them, and grabbed the dolley, bringing it to a stop. "What are you planning to do to her once you get in? I need to know for the Log.!" It was a small lie, but it was for the best.

The lead doctor glared at Nightwing, the spoiled brat keeps on getting in the way, he thought.

**Angie's Flower Emporium:**

He then reached into his pocket, then pulled out a detonator. "Once we get out I'm blowing this tunnel up, it's walls are laced with explosives, not even they can withstand that!"

The girl nodded, but there was worry in her eyes. "I want out.."

Alex nodded, "I know, that's why we need to hurry, otherwise were going back! Now c'mon!" He pushed the last of his endurance to the limit. With the last of his speed he burst into a small room, the girl at his side.

They could hear the footsteps getting closer, each second getting louder and louder. The girl grabbed a door handle on the wall, and pulled hard. It swung open quickly, but not fast enough.

The two men rounded the corner, guns raised.

"You two! Stop! If you move we will be forced to fire! Walk over slowly with your hands raised.!"

Alex stepped forward, his hands at his side, his fist clenched around the detonator.

"No." Then he swung around and pushed the girl out the door, throwing her the charge. "Run!"

She stumbled forward, and shots began to ring out. The boy fell to the ground, limp.

"NOOOO!" The girls screams were shrill, and the men clasped their hands to their ears in pain. She ran forward, then pulled out a pocketknife. "This is for killing my Guardian!" She stabbed the knife deep into the shoulder of the first man, causing him to cry out in agony. The second man pulled his hands away from his shattered eardrums, aiming his gun level at the girls head.

Suddenly a burst of flame shot across the barrel of the gun, deeply burning the mans hand, and heating the gun up so that he dropped it to the floor.

"I think that's enough of that, don't you?" The man looked up to see his attacker, but he was stopped before his eyes laid upon him. Ice covered him instantly, encasing him.

The girl spun around, dropping to the floor, "Please! Don't hurt me!" She covered her head with her hands, trembling.

A hand touched her shoulder, and she tried to not show how freaked out she was. "Hey, it's me, Iggy! Don't be scared.."

The girl looked up slowly, "Iggy?.."

He smiled, his ice blue eyes crinkling at the sides.

"What's going on Bella?"

The girl leapt up, her arms wrapped around the older boys chest, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "How'd you find me.. Us.." Tears streamed down her face, making her stutter slightly.

Iggy held the girl close, "It's ok, and we never lost you. Danni told me that you had broken out of the reformatory a few months ago, and I've been tracking you ever since."

Bella noticed that his voice seemed to catch when he said her teammates name, and she was quickly reminded that there were others there. She pulled away from him and looked over his shoulder.

"Who's... Iggy who's that?" Iggy turned around and saw that the person Bella was pointing out was his twin, and he was reminded that they had never formally met.

He pulled her off himself and guided her over to him, "Bella this is my brother, Emrick. If you like you can call him E.R., Erick, Rick, what ever you like." The girls eyes drooped.

"Iggy.. Xander... Hurt.. Help.." She took a gasp for air then passed out.

Iggy slowly lowered the girl to the ground then walked over to where Xander laid. The right side of his mouth twitched up into a smirk, they had done well, he almost couldn't recognize him. And there fake names, different, yet still reminiscent of they're past lives.

Alex, for Xander, and Nichola for Arebella, for Nick.

"Em, come here and help me with Xander, he looks like he was hit in the lower chest, ice it up until we can get back to the Wall." His twin looked over at him, his amber eyes glowing in the dim sunset.

"Alright, but what about the two fuzz? Want me to ice the last one? He's still alive ya know.."

Iggy nodded, "Do it, we don't want them to go back to their employers." He looked down at the man, then iced up his hands and froze the last goon.

After picking up the unconscious girl from the floor he walked over to the exit and pushed the door closed, sealing the two in.

Iggy picked up the detonator from the floor, "Boom.." Then without a glance back he pushed down on the small red button and the two walked off.

There was a shuddering sound and then the explosions began.

It was like those scenes you see in movies, the flames leapt up behind the,, debris thrown everywhere, but the two brothers walked off, unharmed.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Took a break from Danni for a bit, same with the doctors, I wanted to focus on the brothers.. Hope that's cool!**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	31. Back to Square One

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter! And I would also like to thank all of you ghost readers, cause even though you don't review you still read my story and that counts just as much!**

**Please review its like a hug from a friend.. or Nightwing, take your pick.. I personally would choose Nightwing! Who I don't own.. In fact I don't own anything related to Young Justice at all. I know its sad isn't it! Please I need hugs... and friends.. :(**

**Alright on to the story!**

_Angie's Flower Emporium:  
_

_Iggy slowly lowered the girl to the ground then walked over to where Xander laid. The right side of his mouth twitched up into a smirk, they had done well, he almost couldn't recognize him. And there fake names, different, yet still reminiscent of they're past lives._

_Alex, for Xander, and Nichola for Arebella, for Nick._

_"Em, come here and help me with Xander, he looks like he was hit in the lower chest, ice it up until we can get back to the Wall." His twin looked over at him, his amber eyes glowing in the dim sunset._

_"Alright, but what about the two fuzz? Want me to ice the last one? He's still alive ya know.."_

_Iggy nodded, "Do it, we don't want them to go back to their employers." He looked down at the man, then iced up his hands and froze the last goon._

_After picking up the unconscious girl from the floor he walked over to the exit and pushed the door closed, sealing the two in._

_Iggy picked up the detonator from the floor, "Boom.." Then without a glance back he pushed down on the small red button and the two walked off._

_There was a shuddering sound and then the explosions began._

_It was like those scenes you see in movies, the flames leapt up behind them, debris thrown everywhere, but the two brothers walked off, unharmed._

**Danni PoV:**

Guess that meant I needed to figure out why I kept drawing it. It clearly hadn't happened yet, as I did keep drawing it. But why?! The figure almost had the shape of a man, so I don't think that it was me, I mean I don't have much of a figure but I don't think I looked like that much of a dude.

So if it wasn't me.. Who was it?

They didn't look tall enough to be the Ranger girl, and she had to be at least 5'11, almost two or three inches taller than myself. And, once agin, I reminded myself that the stranger looked male. And ranger was a female.

I frowned, what was her name? I mean Ranger wasn't her name right? Ranger had to be an alias..

The fire was dying down, and I could see now that she had gotten up, the place where she had been sleeping was empty. Well either that or she had gotten kicked out of my mind.

There was a sound to my left, I looked over in the direction, my head not moving. I mean who knew if there were some sort of, I don't know, mind virus things out there!

Slowly I began to move in the direction of the dying fire, if the thing came over towards me it was gonna get a face full of flame.

"Hey, don't kill me, it me, Ranger!"

I glared in her direction. "Oh really, and how do I know you're not just some imposter posing as Ranger?! What's her real name?"

It was an obvious bluff, I didn't know her real name, but an imposter wouldn't know that, they would tell me a name, and hope it was right. But really I would know if they were an imposter if they said any name at all. But the real Ranger would call my bluff, thus exposing herself as.. Herself.

"Are you serious? I never told you, so put the dang branch down!" I smirked, then tossed the branch back into the fire.

"I knew it was you, I just had to make sure you knew!"

She scoffed, but she still made her way over to where I was sitting. "But that reminds me, I haven't told you my name, it's Lilan. Don't call me Lil unless you want me to rip out your tounge. K!?"

I smirked, "Deal. So Lilian, I want your opinion on something.." I drew a quick sketch of my drawing on the ground. "Have you ever been to a place like this before?"

She frowned, "Yea... I used to have a hideout in a group of cabins like that."

A spark of hope lite up in my chest. "Really! Where is it!"

She frowned, "They were in Colorado, but a year ago they burned down. They don't exist anymore.."

Groaning I held my head in my hands. Great, I was back to square one.

**In The Real World:**

Immediately the doctors picked her up, throwing her harshly onto a waiting cart. Shouting medical jargon the doctors wheeled her out of the room, pushing a startled Nightwing out of the way.

They rushed out of the door, barreling down the hall, shoving anyone who got in their way, out of it. They flew down the winding halls like a hurricane, heading straight for the med-bay.

Nightwing followed behind, a small frown on his face. What had they meant, more measurements? 'Somethings not right' his instincts told him.

He caught up to them, and grabbed the gurney, bringing it to a stop. "What are you planning to do to her once you get in? I need to know for the Log.!" It was a small lie, but it was for the best.

The lead doctor glared at Nightwing, the spoiled brat keeps on getting in the way, he thought.

"Like we said before, we are running some precautionary measurements to make sure no other toxins are in her system!"

"_Other _toxins? Was there some other poison in her before?" The doctor put his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Ah no, just a small, how do you say, slip of the tongue. Now if you will move, we really need to get to the med bay."

He shoved past him, then pulled the gurney down the hallway.

Nightwing started after them again, but a voice from behind stopped him. "Nightwing, I think you ought to see this.." It was Tim, he stood in a doorway, and when he saw he had his attention he ducked back into the room.

Nightwing hurried over the room, once more the faint light of a tv flickered into view. "More footage of Danni going crazy?"

"Not quite.." Nightwing frowned, moving closer to the screen.

"This just in folks, there was a massive explosion nearby and underneath Angie's Flower Emporium! Police and first responders are trying to find if there are any casualties. Some witnesses say they heard gunshots going off before the explosion, leading police to believe that this WAS a terrorist attack. Why they chose a flower shop? We aren't sure..."

"Oh do you see that folks! Oh my goodness! Do we need to blur that? Ookkk, w...well folks it looks l..like we are going to have t..to go to David for analysis, D..David?"

The two boy wonders looked at each other, the police had just pulled out three bodies from the wreckage, two men and one woman.

"Angie.." Tim began. Nightwing held up his hand, then ran his fingers through his hair, his face becoming paler by the second.

"She knew when she signed up that this might happen.. She knew the risks.." Nightwing leaned forward onto the tv, his eyes shut, fists clenched.

"The two other men.." He stopped, then glanced over to Robin.

"By their suits I'd say either hitmen or government. They look to beefy though to be assassins.. If we could have.. Wait what?!" Tim leaned forward, his eyes wide.

Dick stood up, he knew the tone in the younger boys voice.

"They're frozen! I couldn't tell before but look! Do those kids have ice powers, Angie..?" Nightwing shook his head.

"No, the girl can heal, but the boy and Angie are powerless. So a third party? Can we pull up security tapes in the area?"

Tim nodded, his hands already flying across the keyboard. "Alright, there's a security camera from a gas statio across the street, it's aimed at the point where they dragged out the bodies. I can rewind to five minutes before they say the explosion went off."

The camera rewound quickly, the sun streaking backwards. "Alright, here's where things should go crazy.." Both of the the heroes waited, a tense silence settling in the room.

**On the Road:**

Bella had woken up, and every couple minutes the crew would stop and she would check on Xander to see if he was ok. His breathing was light, almost inexistent, and it didn't seem to be getting any better, even with Bella's care.

Bella stood up slowly, her hands still glowing with healing energy. "His heartbeat has stabilized, but without any sort of medical analysis I can't be sure if he's in a coma, or just unconscious."

Iggy looked over to his brother, having to carry around Xander slowed down their pace considerably, and judging by the sun they only had a few hours of daylight left.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Please tell me what you thought cause feedback means a lot to me!**

**Find out next time. Same Bat time. Same Bat channel!**

**Review!**

**Reviews = LOVE**

**LOVE = ideas**

**ideas = update!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
